A Supernatural Fairytale
by Jess Collins
Summary: Rising Con 2012, chuva e o encontro inesperado. Quando menos se espera, sua vida pode se tronar um verdadeiro conto de fadas.
1. Breathe deeply

Antes mesmo que o relógio despertasse, ela abriu os olhos e observou a fraca claridade que invadia o quarto. Nenhum som lá fora a acordara, fora apenas aquela intensa ansiedade, que a consumira durante a semana inteira e estava cada vez pior, que a fizera pular da cama e quase tropeçar no tapete do quarto. Só então ela se dera conta de que estava tremendo violentamente. Tudo bem. Afinal, era o pior inverno que ela já presenciara. Mas nem quando viajara para o Chile para ver neve pela primeira vez ela tremera tanto quanto estava tremendo agora. Um banho quente era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento.

Ela saiu do quarto silenciosamente, levando suas toalhas de banho e um creme novo para os cabelos que ela ganhara. Quando a água quente escorreu pelos seus ombros, ela esperou que o frio cessasse e que seus pensamentos se acalmassem, mas sua situação permaneceu invariável. Era como se milhões de vozes estivessem falando ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça, e ela não conseguia entender absolutamente nada. E nem o banho mais longo de sua vida conseguiu tranqüilizá-la.

Quando retornou ao seu quarto, parou em frente ao espelho e observou o reflexo de uma garota encolhida de frio, enrolada em uma toalha, os cabelos loiros escuros molhados caídos ao redor de seu pescoço e os olhos verdes intensamente brilhantes e nervosos. O relógio despertou de repente, fazendo-a pular de susto e correr para desligá-lo. Ela sentou-se na cama e analisou as roupas que havia separado na noite anterior. Ainda estava indecisa, mas antes que mudasse as peças de roupa pela terceira vez, ela decidiu vestir-se logo antes que congelasse ali.

Ela colocou sua calça jeans escura e sua blusa predileta. Não sabia se estava realmente bem daquele jeito, ainda mais hoje, que ela estava mais insegura do que o normal. Mas tinha certeza que depois de colocar o seu colar e o rímel que deixava o verde de seus olhos mais vivos e destacados ela se sentiria melhor.

— Você está linda, meu amor. — a voz interrompeu seus pensamentos fazendo com que ela parasse de pentear os cabelos e se virasse para encarar a mulher escorada na porta do quarto, os braços cruzados e os olhos sonolentos enquanto a admirava.

— Você é suspeita de qualquer elogio. — brincou ela, com um leve sorriso.

— Você parece nervosa. — riu a mãe, indo até ela e abraçando-a. — Não quer mesmo que eu vá com você?

— Não, mãe, não precisa. Eu vou ficar bem. — disse ela, devolvendo o abraço.

* * *

><p>Ela estava agora perdida em meio a centenas de pessoas apressadas que passavam por ela, completamente concentradas em suas próprias vidas. O som ensurdecedor dos aviões que partiam e chegavam faziam o salão inteiro tremer, mas todos continuavam andando, empurrando seus carrinhos abarrotados de malas pesadas pelo aeroporto, como se nada estivesse fora do normal ali. Era cedo, mas a cidade funcionava naquele horário. Principalmente os aeroportos. Tudo estava um verdadeiro caos: um homem passou por ela, trazendo consigo uma menina que chorava e reclamava, gritando que estava com sono e queria ir para casa; um grupo de homens bem vestidos, trajados em ternos escuros e impecáveis quase a atropelaram ao passarem apressados para sair logo daquele trânsito de pessoas; e uma mulher foi empurrada pela multidão e derrubou um copo de café no chão, congestionando uma boa parte do salão de desembarque.<p>

Ela só conseguia ficar ali, parada, observando aquela onda imensa de pessoas que atravessavam o aeroporto, e pensando em que tipo de pacto ela ia ter que fazer pra achar uma única pessoa no meio de tantas outras. E se ela não a encontrasse, ou pior, não a reconhecesse? Já havia visto várias fotos da outra, mas se passara praticamente um ano! Ela poderia estar diferente, ou poderia não reconhecê-la também. Durante esse ano ela havia crescido, seus cabelos estavam mais compridos, e o seu rosto mudara; ela parecia mais velha do que realmente era, mas a inocência ainda tingia seus olhos e ela ainda possuía aquele sorriso de menina.

Cansada de ser agredida pelas pessoas que a arrastavam para fora do aeroporto, ela se afastou e sentou-se em um banco de uma lanchonete próxima da porta de desembarque. Ela observou uma senhora magra de cabelos grisalhos e olhos cansados, que segurava em uma das mãos uma folha branca com o nome de alguém escrito em letras grandes e legíveis. Ela sorriu e virou-se para o balcão, onde pegou um guardanapo e abriu-o em cima da mesa. Depois disso, procurou uma caneta em sua bolsa e começou a escrever cuidadosamente no fino papel?

_"CAS"_

O sinal tocara novamente, indicando que outro avião chegara. O aeroporto inteiro começou a se mover novamente. Alguns se acotovelavam perto da porta, provavelmente familiares, esperando por alguém. Ela tentou chegar o mais perto possível e ergueu o guardanapo. Seu coração apertou-se de uma forma dolorosa e começou a bater cada vez mais rápido. As pessoas começaram a desembarcar aos poucos, lentamente, como se tivessem dormido a viagem inteira e agora arrastavam-se pelo salão. Ela começou a ficar impaciente, esticando-se cada vez mais para ver alguma coisa. Tentou infiltrar-se entre as pessoas e levantar o papel em suas mãos. Olhou para todos os lados, nervosa e foi empurrada algumas vezes por pessoas que estavam se abraçando por ali. Frustrada, ela se afastou da multidão e esperou, olhando em volta, ainda segurando a identificação simples que fizera, que agora estava um pouco amassada e rasgada, mas ainda visível. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter vindo sozinha. Se sua mãe estivesse com ela provavelmente ela não estaria se sentindo tão perdida ou nervosa.

— "Cas"? — uma leve risada interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela observou a garota a sua frente que trazia duas mochilas pequenas em ambas as mãos. Ela estava sorrindo de um jeito bobo, como se estar ali, naquele aeroporto, fosse uma realização para ela. Ela tinha compridos cabelos castanhos, quase pretos, e lisos; seus olhos eram igualmente escuros e destacavam-se na sua pele clara. Mais o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram as roupas da garota: era como se ela tivesse vindo do Alaska, ou algo do gênero; ela estava usando um suéter por cima de, provavelmente, umas três ou quatro blusas, e um casaco negro e grosso cobria todas aquelas camadas de roupa, finalizadas com uma manta em tom de vinho que estava enrolada de forma desajeitada em seu pescoço.

— Jess, é você? — ela murmurou, seu sorriso ficando cada vez mais amplo.

— GABS! — a garota soltou as mochilas e pulou para abraçá-la.

— Meu Deus! Eu nem acredito que você está aqui!

— Eu sei! Parecia que eu não ia chegar nunca! Eu tava tão nervosa! Eu nem consegui dormir direito!

— Eu também!

— Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar enquanto eu tava no avião era: _Gabs, Misha, Gabs, Misha!..._ — as duas riram e voltaram a se abraçar. — Não dá pra acreditar na sorte que a gente teve: Jensen, Misha e Jared! Os três! Aqui!

— Sim! Quando eles anunciaram os convidados eu quase enfartei!

— Ah! Eu preciso fazer uma coisa! — Jess voltou a pegar suas mochilas e puxou-a em direção a lanchonete do aeroporto.

— Você ainda não comeu? — perguntou ela, confusa.

— Não, não é isso. — riu a outra, antes de ir até o balcão e pedir algo. Segundos depois, ela voltou, ainda com aquele sorriso bobo, trazendo agora uma lata de Coca-Cola nas mãos. As duas se sentaram em uma mesinha próxima e começaram a tomar o refrigerante, tentando controlar as risadas. — Falando sério agora... A primeira coisa que você pensou quando me viu: foi que eu era muito baixinha, não é?

— Não! — ela respondeu, ainda rindo. — Eu pensei que você veio do Alaska, porque você está usando muita roupa!

— Sério? É, deve ter sido meio estranho, mesmo... Aqui realmente tá menos frio. Mas é que quando eu saí de casa, tava fazendo -9°C lá na minha cidade... Mas foi só isso que você pensou?

— Também pensei que você fala de um jeito esquisito. — respondeu ela, com um leve sorriso.

— É. O sotaque é bem diferente, eu sei. Mas fazer o que? — as duas riram e depois silenciaram de repente. Elas se encararam por alguns segundos antes de sorrirem significativamente uma para a outra. — Pronta?

* * *

><p>Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer em sua vida. Quando colocou os pés no Sheraton WTC Hotel parecia que estava dentro de um cubo de cristal imenso completamente iluminado; o lobby era decorado de colunas espelhadas por todos os lados; o teto era tingido de por um tom em creme que trazia mais sofisticação ao lugar, como se isso fosse possível; e o piso e as paredes pareciam ser feitos de um mármore terroso. Havia alguns sofás vermelhos destacados no centro do salão, rodeando uma pequena mesa de vidro que estava decorada por um buquê de inúmeras tulipas multicoloridas. Era tudo muito bem equilibrado. As divisórias do lobby eram de um metal escuro e retorcido, quase que um estilo rústico ou medieval, mas não deixava o ambiente tão pesado graças às longas e delicadas cortinas brancas que estavam simetricamente arrumadas nas bordas das altas janelas de vidro. Era como um sonho, tudo muito brilhante e irreal.<p>

— Sejam bem-vindas ao Sheraton. — disse a recepcionista que estava do outro lado do balcão negro próximo a entrada do hotel. — Vocês já possuem uma reserva ou gostariam de providenciar sua estadia?

— Nós já fizemos a reserva. — Jess se aproximou do balcão e entregou os comprovantes para a mulher, que os conferiu atentamente antes de fazer um segundo registro no computador.

— Quarto de n° 75. Vieram para o evento Rising Con, certo?

— Sim! — elas responderam juntas, ambas com o mesmo entusiasmo. A recepcionista sorriu antes de entregar dois folhetos grossos e dois cartões eletrônicos para a fechadura do quarto.

Um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos, vestindo uma roupa vermelha escura de detalhes negros, aproximou-se e pediu educadamente para que as duas o seguissem até o quarto providenciado. Ele pegou as mochilas que elas trouxeram e foi em direção aos elevadores, acompanhado por duas garotas que mal conseguiam controlar sua felicidade.

O quarto era completamente branco, com exceção de algumas rosas vermelhas que estavam em um vaso de vidro, no criado mudo central. Duas camas de solteiro, impecavelmente arrumadas e cobertas por uma colcha branca de rendas delicadas, estavam uma ao lado da outra, ambas voltadas para uma televisão de plasma fixada na parede. As mochilas foram deixadas em uma poltrona, e assim que o garoto se retirara e fechara a porta, as duas correram ao mesmo tempo para cima das camas e começaram a gritar e pular animadamente.

— É tudo tão perfeito! — as duas subiram na mesma cama e se abraçaram.

— Eu sei!

— Eu acho que eu vou chorar.

— Tudo bem, eu choro com você. Não tem problema.

Elas começaram a rir e voltaram a pular em cima da cama.


	2. Rain on your eyes

— Quanto tempo a gente tem?

— Meia hora, mais ou menos.

— Ta. Então eu vou tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar.

— Eu vou dar uma volta aqui por perto. A gente se encontra no Teatro.

— Mas ta chovendo, Gabs.

— Eu sei. É que eu queria comer alguma coisa antes de a gente entrar. E aqui as coisas são meio caras.

— Tem um bar do outro lado da rua, logo na saída do hotel. Mas não se atrasa, Gabs, por favor!

— Nunca! O primeiro painel é o do Jensen!

— Tudo bem. Então a gente se vê no Teatro.

O céu estava cinza e triste, as gotas finas caíam rapidamente, deixando a rua escorregadia. Os automóveis passavam velozmente, sem se importar com as pessoas que estavam na chuva, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para atravessar. Antes que Gabs conseguisse passar para o outro lado da rua, uma moto passou por ela, mergulhando os pneus na enorme possa de água que se formara no chão, fazendo com que uma onda a encharcasse dos pés a cabeça. Frustrada, ela riu da própria desgraça ao ver sua blusa predileta completamente molhada e suja agora. Era inacreditável! Ela precisava ir comprar alguma coisa logo e voltar correndo para o hotel e trocar de roupa. Ela seguiu pela rua larga, tentando afastar os cabelos molhados dos olhos quando o som alto de uma buzina a surpreendeu. Seus olhos se voltaram para uma SUV preta que vinha em sua direção. A última coisa que ela ouviu foi um grito, mas tinha quase certeza de que não fora ela quem gritara. O resto foi tudo silêncio e chuva. Ela fechou os olhos para que os pingos gelados não entrassem em seus olhos e esperou. O céu parecia mais escuro agora. E o ar estava mais abafado. Ela sentiu uma dor, em algum lugar do corpo, mas não importava muito saber onde era. Tudo o que passava pelos seus pensamentos era que ela não ia chegar a tempo.

— Let me handle this. That's my fault!

— No. Don't worry. I take the girl to the hospital. Will be faster if I go with her.

— I can't let you do that. You need to go! They are waiting for you.

Ela ouviu as vozes de uma forma abafada, mas conseguiu entender que não era a língua comum da cidade. Eram dois homens, ao seu lado, conversando. Ela riu. Parecia estar realmente ferida. Já estava tendo alucinações.

— Screw it them! She needs to go to the hospital! — disse o mais baixo, que puxou a garota com cuidado para os seus braços e a levou em direção ao carro.

— Wait! And what I tell them?

— I dunno! Say I got sick, or that I'm still sleeping... say something! Ask for Jarhead get ahead of me. I'll be back soon. Don't worry.

— But you don't know the town! Wait! You... — antes que o outro dissesse mais alguma coisa, o carro desbloqueou a estrada e cruzou na primeira esquina, sumindo de vista.

* * *

><p>Ele sabia que o Hospital Israelita Albert Einstein ficava a 2,1 quilômetros do hotel. Ele tinha lido algumas informações sobre a cidade antes da viagem. Ele só precisava ser rápido e virar na direção certa. Ele conhecia uma boa parte do centro também. Mas chegar até lá seria outra aventura. Ele voltou os olhos preocupados para a garota no banco ao lado. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus cabelos molhados e sujos de sangue estavam colados ao seu rosto, manchando sua pele clara. Aquele sangue não era um bom sinal. Ele precisava achar esse hospital logo. Talvez tivesse sido até melhor para a garota se ele a tivesse deixado lá e chamado por alguma ambulância. É claro que metade a imprensa da cidade e mais os fãs que estavam no hotel iam falar até cansarem sobre o que acontecera. Mas se ele não conseguisse salvar aquela garota, as manchetes seriam bem piores. Ele bateu com força no volante, irritado, afastando seus pensamentos. Era inaceitável que estivesse preocupado com que as revistas e os jornais publicariam a seu respeito enquanto havia uma menina ali, ao seu lado, precisando que ele se focasse em achar a merda do hospital que simplesmente resolvera desaparecer! Tudo aquilo poderia estar sendo evitado se ele não fosse um completo covarde, essa era a realidade. Se deixasse que Clif levasse a garota para o hospital, ele entraria naquele hotel e encararia as pessoas que estavam lá e daria seu melhor sorriso para as câmeras. Não era nada diferente do que ele viera fazendo desde as últimas convenções. Ele mesmo não entendia o porquê de ele estar agindo feito um completo idiota agora.<p>

O hospital surgiu no final da rua, grande e destacado, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo. Ele contornou alguns veículos lentos e parou com a SUV bem em frente às portas do hospital. Ele pegou os óculos escuros e o seu boné azul inseparável e depois deu a volta no carro para pegar a garota. Ele entrou as pressas no hospital, com um corpo molhado e sujo de sangue em seus braços. Algumas enfermeiras viram sua situação e correram até ele com uma maca, poupando-o de ter que usar seu português deplorável para pedir por ajuda.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou uma mulher de cabelos escuros e avermelhados que o seguia, enquanto as enfermeiras colocavam a garota na maca e gritaram por mais ajuda enquanto atravessavam o corredor. Os cabelos daquela mulher fizeram com que os pensamentos dele se tornassem um redemoinho novamente. Ele apenas apontou para a garota na maca e tentou dizer que ele ficaria com ela. — Tudo bem, mas o senhor precisa me dizer o que aconteceu!

— Was a... Carro! — gritou ele, correndo atrás da maca e tentando evitar a perseguição da ruiva.

— Ela foi atropelada? — insistiu a mulher. — Senhor, eu preciso que você me dê as informações necessárias para que possamos cuidar da menina corretamente, você entende?

— Sim! — ele respondeu, nervoso e irritado. Ele se sentia completamente inútil ali. A maca se afastara, fazendo com que ele perdesse a garota de vista. — Shit!

— Senhor, se você...

— Escute! — ele pediu, completamente impaciente agora. — Eu não posso perder esta... esta... Eu preciso ficar com ela, você entendeu?

— Eu entendo. Você precisa se acalmar...

— Não! Para onde a levaram?

— Provavelmente para a sala de emergência. Mas não se preocupe. É o procedimento padrão, para evitar qualquer problema que possa ocorrer enquanto eles cuidam do paciente.

— Eu não vou... não vou sair. — disse ele.

— Tudo bem. Você pode esperar naquela sala ao lado. Quando a menina for levada para um quarto nós vamos chamá-lo.

— Okay... — concordou ele, embora só tivesse entendido metade do que aquela mulher dissera. Mas pelos olhos da ruiva ele entendeu que poderia ficar ali e esperar. Era só o que ele queria.

* * *

><p>Ela sentiu a luz forte ferir seus olhos e gemeu de dor ao sentir a cabeça explodir. Ela olhara em volta e vira que estava tudo vazio e quieto. Ela observou melhor o lugar onde estava deitada e logo se deu conta de que estava em um hospital. Não fora apenas um sonho ruim. Ela realmente havia sido atropelada. Ela realmente perdera o melhor dia da sua vida, deixara de conhecer o homem mais perfeito do mundo, e tudo por causa daquele cretino que a atropelara! E no meio de toda aquela irritação ela percebera a presença de mais alguém no quarto. Ela se sentou com cuidado na cama, sentindo seu pulso esquerdo protestar de dor, só então notara que seu antebraço estava todo enfaixado. Quando sua mãe soubesse, nunca mais a deixaria sair de casa, disso ela já tinha total certeza. Gabs observou o homem que estava sentado desajeitadamente em uma cadeira que parecia bem desconfortável para alguém do tamanho dele. As roupas do homem estavam molhadas, e sua camiseta cinza estava levemente manchada de sangue. Não foi preciso muito esforço para identificar de quem se tratava: o cara que a arruinara a sua vida, atropelando-a e impedindo-a de ser feliz por um único dia! Ela não conseguiu ver o rosto dele porque ele estava usando um boné azul escuro que cobria os seus olhos. Ela reparou no homem com um pouco mais de atenção e reconheceu alguns traços nele que a fizeram dar uma leve risada. Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira...<p>

— Enfermeira! — ela gritou, tentando se levantar para chegar até a porta do quarto. — Alguém! Socorro!

— No, wait! You... Você... Fique deitada!

— ALGUÉM! POR FAVOR!

O homem foi até ela e forçou-a a ficar deitada na cama. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente ela estava sonhando, ou tendo outra alucinação. Qualquer coisa! Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Simplesmente não estava!

— SOCORRO!

— Por favor, você... você não... pare de gritar! — pediu ele, mas ela continuou gritando por ajuda. Será que ele estava usando as palavras certas? — Please stop screaming! — ele pediu nervoso. O quarto silenciou novamente. Ele observou os olhos verdes da garota completamente espantados, encarando-o, com medo de alguma coisa nele, ou talvez dele. Era como se ela tivesse entendido o que ele dissera. Como se ela entendesse a língua dele e não a da cidade.

— Você...? Não. Não! NÃO!

— Please, you need...!

— O que aconteceu? Onde é que eu estou? SOCORRO! SERÁ QUE TEM ALGUÉM VIVO POR AQUI?

— Eu quero... eu me desculpe! Quero que me desculpe! — ele pediu, assustado. Ele a vira engolir em seco qualquer outra tentativa de buscar ajuda, mas ainda com um olhar indecifrável. Do qual ele temeu.

Inconscientemente ela estendeu o braço machucado na direção dele, tocando a mão quente dele, que parecia estar tremendo por algum motivo que ela não conseguia entender. Ele talvez não fosse uma alucinação. Mas então porque ele estaria tão nervoso? Porque ele estaria se desculpando? E porque ele estava ali? Nada estava fazendo sentido! Nada!


	3. With me

― Tudo bem. Pode falar em português, normal. Não se preocupe. ― pediu ele, com um leve sorriso, que foi o bastante para fazê-la tremer de incredulidade. Estar ali, tão próxima dele, quase podendo tocá-lo, era algo tão irreal e ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhoso que ela já não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo com as suas emoções. Só sabia que seu coração estava apertado de uma forma dolorosa e surreal e que não havia mais ar suficiente naquele quarto para fazê-la voltar a respirar.

― É que... Eu só não consigo entender o porquê de você me trazer até aqui, enquanto centenas de pessoas estão esperando por você neste exato momento. ― disse ela, a voz fraca e engasgada, cada palavra pronunciada com cuidado e sinceridade.

― Eu imagino que seja uma situação ruim você esperar tanto tempo para conhecer um ídolo e ele simplesmente não ser aquilo que você esperava que ele fosse. ― murmurou ele, a voz rouca e cansada, enquanto falava em um tom lento, carregado por aquele sotaque enrolado que não diminuía em nada a perfeição de cada palavra que ele dizia. ― Eu não estava me sentindo totalmente... sociável. E eu não queria que os meus problemas ficassem evidentes justamente em um dia que eu deveria animar as pessoas.

― Eu não sei o que te deixou assim, e também não sei se é educado da minha parte perguntar algo sobre isso, mas você não precisa estar sempre perfeito para os outros. Todos nós temos nossos dias ruins. ― murmurou ela, se controlando para não levantar e abraçá-lo.

― Quando você aceita esse estilo de vida é como se você assinasse um contrato ao mesmo tempo, consentindo com um termo de perfeição eterna. ―disse ele, os olhos claros desviaram, deixando um ar entristecido e pensativo em seu rosto. Gabs observou cada detalhe do pescoço dele que estava levemente curvado e deixou seus olhos se perderem em tudo aquilo que estava diante dela. E tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era que ele estava cumprindo o tal contrato com muita facilidade, porque ele era a perfeição eterna em todos os sentidos. ― Eu estou com vários problemas na minha vida pessoal, e isso está atingindo o meu trabalho e as pessoas ao meu redor. E eu não quero que isso continue. Algumas pessoas já perceberam isso em mim. E se eu fosse para o hotel hoje, isso ia ficar mais do que evidente. E eu sinto muito que isso tenha refletido em você. Não era pra você estar aqui, eu nunca quis que as coisas chegassem a isso...

― Não! ― ela gritou, fazendo-o pular de susto. Ela tentou controlar o tom de voz para não parecer tão agressiva e voltou a falar. ― Por favor, você não tem do que se desculpar, sério! Por favor, eu não quero que você se culpe pelo que aconteceu...

― Mas foi minha culpa. E eu também...

― Só que isso não importa agora! ― cortou ela, na tentativa de fazê-lo parar de usar aquela voz rouca e triste que estava quase rasgando o seu coração. ― Eu estou bem! Não aconteceu nada demais. Você não tem com o que se preocupar.

― Já que eu não posso me desculpar posso pelo menos te dar uma carona? ― perguntou ele, derrotado, os olhos claros fixos no rosto dela, fazendo-a corar como nunca.

― Tudo bem. ― murmurou ela, antes de tentar voltar a respirar.

* * *

><p>O carro estava mergulhado no mais profundo e tenso silêncio. Gabs não gostava do silêncio. Era o momento em que seus pensamentos viajavam para os lugares mais absurdos que existiam em sua mente e perdiam-se por lá, deixando-a cada vez mais confusa. Ela olhou discretamente para as mãos que seguravam o volante com força, deixando algumas manchas claras nos nós de seus dedos. Ele parecia igualmente nervoso. Mas talvez por motivos diferentes. Obviamente. Ela não ousou continuar a trajetória das mãos para os braços fortes estendidos.<p>

― Como você sabe falar o português tão bem? ― perguntou ela, quebrando a quietude da trajetória.

― Minha irmã, Kenzie, morou no Brasil por um tempo. Eu vinha visitá-la de vez em quando, então ela começou a me ensinar o português. ― respondeu ele, respirando aliviado por ela finalmente ter acabado com aquele silêncio incômodo. ― Ela ficou aqui em São Paulo. Mas agora ela já voltou para o Texas.

Ela ficou sem reação. Simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra naquele momento. Ele estivera ali, várias vezes, tão perto dela, e ela nunca soubera! Aquilo era tão...!

― Você está bem? ― perguntou ele, preocupado, tocando no ombro dela em um gesto impulsivo, sem nem se dar conta. Mas só aquele simples toque já fez com que ela sentisse sua pele ferver e congelar ao mesmo tempo. Ela voltou a sentir-se sem ar nos pulmões e simplesmente ficou ali, parada, sem saber o que fazer, apenas sentindo a mão dele em seu ombro e lutando contra cada fibra do seu corpo para não gritar como louca e fazê-lo capotar aquele carro.

― Eu... eu... estou bem. ― ela conseguiu dizer, a voz engasgada, como se alguém estivesse segurando a sua garganta com força, impedindo que seu coração pulasse e saísse por ali.

― Tem certeza? ― insistiu ele, ainda com a mão próxima a ela. ― Se você não estiver bem nós podemos voltar para o hospital, sem problema.

― Não! Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. ― respondeu ela, tentando ignorar o toque dele. Gabs desviou os olhos e observou o hotel, agora bem próximo deles. Mas algo estava diferente ali. Havia centenas de pessoas amontoadas na calçada e carros engavetados bem em frente ao hotel. Todos estavam gritando e se atropelando, com pesados aparelhos e fios contornando seus pés pó todos os lados. ― Jensen! ― ela se virou para ele, indicando o tumulto em frente ao hotel. Era tão estranho dizer o nome dele, para ele, chamar por ele.

― Isso não parece nada bom. ― murmurou ele, pegando seus óculos escuros que estavam presos em sua camiseta e colocando-os rapidamente.

― Concordo... ― disse ela, observando o rosto perfeito dele que parecia mais sexy do que nunca agora depois que ele colocara os óculos. ― Acha que estão esperando por você? ― perguntou ela, preocupada.

― Ou talvez estejam esperando por você. ― falou ele, nervoso, voltando-se para ela.

Os pensamentos dela se embaralharam novamente. Era como se uma onda de idéias confusas estivesse batendo contra a sua cabeça. Ela sabia o que aquela expressão no rosto dele significava. Ela sabia o que aquela multidão estava fazendo ali. E sabia também o que aconteceria quando eles chegassem ao hotel. Foi então que passou pela sua cabeça a idéia mais doida que já tivera em sua vida. E antes mesmo que pudesse reformulá-la, ela saltou de seus pensamentos direto para sua boca.

― Nós podemos ir para outro lugar!

Ela queria se bater pelo resto de sua vida depois de ter dito aquilo. Mas antes que começasse a se castigar, ela esperou pela resposta dele. Ele sorriu, ainda nervoso, mas fora o sorriso mais perfeito que ela já tivera o prazer de ver. Foi então que ele tivera a reação mais inesperada de todas, que ultrapassou qualquer loucura que ele cometera durante aquela tarde inteira.

― Eu estava prestes a te pedir isso.


	4. Let me tell you who I am

Parecia que a chuva havia finalmente se acalmado, deixando espaço para apenas algumas nuvens acinzentadas e fracos feixes de luz do sol entre elas. A cidade ainda estava bem molhada, mas por alguma razão, nesse dia em especial, tudo parecia mais belo do que o normal. Gabs sorriu ao pensar nisso e, pela terceira vez, olhou para o lado e observou o homem mais perfeito que já vira bem, ali, diante dela. Sim, e pela terceira vez ela confirmara que não se tratava de um sonho. Mas era como se a qualquer momento ele fosse desaparecer, deixando-a sozinha, mergulhada em dúvidas. Na realidade, toda aquela tarde fora um enorme ponto de interrogação. Era como se ela tivesse acordado em outro mundo, uma realidade alternativa completamente diferente. Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Na verdade, ela estava gostando dessa outra realidade.

— Você deve estar brava comigo... — murmurou ele, quase fazendo-a engasgar-se de tanta incredulidade.

— Como? — ela perguntou, tentando não parecer tão surpresa com o comentário. Nem se ela estivesse em outro sistema, em outro universo, em outra vida, ela conseguiria ficar brava com ele. Mas é claro que Gabs não ia se atrever a fazer um comentário desses, então preferiu esperar pela resposta dele, como se nenhuma palavra que ele dissera tivesse afetado-a.

— Eu tirei você de um hospital e agora estou te arrastando pela cidade como se tivesse seqüestrado você. — respondeu Jensen, com um tom de voz frustrado. — E tudo porque eu tive medo de aparecer no hotel. Me desculpe...

De novo. Ele estava se desculpando de novo. Era como se estivesse triturando o coração dela. Por algum motivo desconhecido, quando ele pedia desculpas, Gabs sentia como se estivesse se desintegrando. Ele tinha que parar de se desculpar, ou ela ia começar a duvidar de que o que estava acontecendo era realmente real.

— Nós dois sabemos que seria dez vezes pior se estivéssemos naquele hotel agora. — respondeu ela. "Nós"... essa palavra causava uma sensação estranha nela também. — E quanto a me tirar do hospital, você me fez um favor. Então você não tem do que se desculpar. — disse ela, com um leve sorriso.

— Mas você sabe que... já que nós não fomos para o hotel... — murmurou ele, fazendo-a pensar na palavra "nós" novamente. — Não podemos ir a nenhum outro lugar, não é? — perguntou ele, a voz hesitante. Ele não queria que ela se aborrecesse com o fato de não poder sair do carro, comer, dormir ou qualquer outra coisa que ela estava pretendendo fazer. Talvez nem para casa ela pudesse voltar. Ele temia que já tivessem investigado alguma coisa sobre a garota e estivessem, agora mesmo, em frente a casa dela, apenas esperando que eles aparecessem lá. Porém, uma parte dele estava tranqüila, pois ela não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que sairia falando mal dele, que na primeira oportunidade falaria que Jensen Ackles a havia atropelado, exigiria indenizações absurdas, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele sentia que podia confiar nela, conseguia ver isso nos olhos dela. Ela não estava fingindo em se preocupar com a segurança dele e a imagem dele.

Gabs parou por alguns segundos. Realmente não havia passado pela cabeça dela de que eles não poderiam ir para qualquer outro lugar. Mas então... isso significava que... eles passariam o resto do dia naquele carro, juntos? Não! É claro que não... Ele provavelmente a deixaria em algum ponto de ônibus ou algo assim e voltaria para o hotel como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seria até mais fácil.

— Tudo bem. Quando você puder, pode me deixar em algum lugar e eu volto sozinha. — disse ela, com um leve sorriso. Ela temeu por alguns segundos que ele freasse o carro e a largasse ali mesmo. Não que ela não soubesse voltar pra casa do ponto de onde eles estavam. Mas ela queria ficar, nem que fossem só mais alguns minutos, ali, com ele.

— É claro que não! — gritou ele, irritado, fazendo com que Gabs se assustasse com sua reação. — Você está machucada. — disse ele, indicando o braço enfaixado da garota. — Você é minha responsabilidade agora. E eu sinto muito se não estava nos seus planos se submeter a isso, mas a decisão foi sua de não descer do carro enquanto ainda tinha chance. Então agora, eu não posso, e nem devo, deixar que você saia sozinha. — disse ele, decidido. Talvez tenha sido um pouco rude, mas ela entenderia. Ela tinha que entender. Ele prometera que iria cuidar dela. E que não a deixaria enquanto não tivesse certeza de que ela estivesse bem. Ele prometera.

* * *

><p>O Indicador de Nível Combustível estava baixo, o que fez com que Jensen procurasse por uma estrada isolada mais próxima e parasse o carro. Ele havia estacionado na beira da estrada, bem perto a um decline de terra, abaixo se podia observar um campo verde tapado por altas árvores. E agora eles estavam ali, despreocupadamente escorados no carro, observando a paisagem e escutando o som baixo de All Saints que tocava dentro do automóvel. Bom, talvez não tão despreocupados...<p>

Gabs só conseguia pensar que estava vivendo um sonho, e que a qualquer momento ela poderia acordar, ou pior: surtar. Ela se controlava ao máximo para não ficar tão próxima dele e nem observá-lo com muita freqüência. Ela não queria que ele se sentisse incomodado ao lado dela. Para ela, só ficar no mesmo lugar que ele já era mais do que gratificante. Portanto, ela manteria a calma, seria uma boa companheira de viagem, e tentaria não ser tão inconveniente.

Quanto a ele, os piores pensamentos rodeavam sua mente. Ele só conseguia pensar no quão ridículo e covarde ele estava sendo. Repreendia-se por qualquer idéia absurda de deixar a garota em algum lugar seguro e voltar para o hotel como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não era assim. Mas era evidente que ele não estava agindo como normalmente agia. Ele não conseguia pensar no que mudara o seu rumo hoje, o que o fizera escolher entre ficar com a garota ao invés de deixar que Clif cuidasse disso. E quando fugiu do hotel pela segunda vez... Era tão patético! Ele não conseguiu nem ao menos ir até lá e explicar qualquer mal entendido. Afinal de contas, ele não fizera nada. Ele só resolveu ajudá-la e não havia nada de errado nisso. O problema estava em ele admitir que simplesmente enlouquecera e estava desistindo de tudo, e o pior: usando uma pessoa que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com tudo isso como uma desculpa para fugir.

― Sinto muito por aquilo que eu disse antes. ― murmurou ele, virando-se para a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado. Ela estava segurando o braço machucado, os olhos claros voltados para algum ponto do horizonte, seus cabelos já estavam quase secos. Pelo menos limparam o rosto dela enquanto ela estava no hospital. Ele não se sentiria muito bem se além de ter que ver o pulso enfaixado dela tivesse que ver aquele sangue em seu rosto. Era quase como uma tortura. Ela não devia estar ali. Estava tudo errado...

― Tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso.

― Não. Não está tudo bem... ― disse ele, tentando não demonstrar sua irritação. ― E quando você quiser que eu te leve pra casa, por favor, diga. ― Já estava mais do que na hora de terminar com essa idiotice que ele fizera...

― Eu... Eu vou ficar. ― falou Gabs, em um tom de voz baixo.

Não sabia se queria que ele escutasse ou não. Só sabia que o motivo de eles estarem ali, juntos, no meio do nada, envolvia coisas muito maiores do que um sonho dela que se realizara. Envolvia todo um mundo de problemas pelos quais ele estava passando e estava quase escrito em seu rosto. Era como se ele estivesse gritando por socorro e ao mesmo tempo tentando ser cavalheiro ou ético. E nada, absolutamente nada, desde o momento em que ela colocara os pés para fora da cama até agora, estava fazendo o menor sentido. Então, que assim fosse.

― Eu... não tenho a menor idéia do que está acontecendo com você. ― começou ela, tentando não parecer tão nervosa para que ele pudesse entender o que ela estava dizendo. ― Eu não sei do que você está com medo de enfrentar. Eu não sei o que você está pensando em fazer, ou se você não pensou em nada ainda. Só o que eu sei é que, assim como você se preocupou em não me deixar sozinha por ai, eu estou preocupada também, e acho que você não pode ficar sozinho tanto quanto eu. ― Pronto! Ela falara. E agora se contorcia de arrependimento. A sensação de esperar pela reação dele depois que ela dizia essas coisas malucas era o pior sentimento que ela já experimentara em toda a sua vida.

― Nos últimos meses, eu fiquei ouvindo a minha esposa dizer que eu escolhi o meu trabalho como uma prioridade, e que eu coloquei a família do show acima de qualquer outra família que eu tenho. Ela ficava reclamando que quando eu não estava gravando eu ia para algum canto do mundo fazer convenções ou entrevistas. Eu pensei que com o final da série tudo ia melhorar, e eu ia poder passar mais tempo com ela, e as brigas iam terminar. Foi então que nos comunicaram sobre a próxima temporada do show. Queriam saber se nós estávamos de acordo, e ao invés de pedir um tempo para pensar ou alguns dias de folga, eu simplesmente não consegui ficar mais feliz e eufórico com a notícia. Eu fiquei tão animado por poder dar continuidade a série que comecei a agendar outras convenções. Eles me chamaram para vir aqui, e foi o dia em que eu e a Danneel brigamos como nunca. Ela disse que se eu viesse pra cá seria o fim. Ela falou que desistiu de tudo por mim, que ela rejeitou inúmeros trabalhos por mim, pra ficar comigo e cuidar da nossa casa, e que eu nunca fiz isso por ela. Eu não quero que ela pense que eu coloquei o trabalho acima dela. Mas ela também tem que entender que ela não pode me pedir pra escolher entre uma coisa ou outra. E foi por isso que eu vim. No caminho pra cá eu só conseguia pensar no que aconteceria quando eu voltasse. E eu sabia que eu iria estragar todo o fim de semana me preocupando com isso. E eu já não sabia se era certo entrar e participar da convenção ou voltar pra casa e concertar as coisas. Foi quando o Clif atropelou você, e por algum motivo, eu vi que eu precisava te ajudar. Mas eu não sabia se eu estava fazendo isso por medo. Quando estávamos no hospital eu cheguei a pensar que as notícias de que eu não fora para a convenção chegariam até a Danneel e que isso poderia deixá-la feliz. Eu se que isso é ridículo! Eu sei! E eu percebi isso quando te levaram para aquele quarto, desacordada, e com o pulso enfaixado. Eu vi que, não se tratava de fugir ou escolher entre o meu trabalho e a Danneel. Era sobre a minha vida. E eu me senti culpado por ficar pensando no que aconteceria se eu fosse ou não fosse para o hotel. Só que agora, eu estou fazendo as minhas escolhas. E eu não quero pensar que estou fazendo elas porque tem algo maior envolvido. Eu só queria... deixar de me preocupar com tudo isso. Então não peça mais para que eu pare de me desculpar, porque eu preciso, como você pode perceber.

A música parara de tocar e tudo ficou num completo silêncio. Ambos ficaram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Gabs não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. E Jensen não conseguia acreditar no que acabara dizer. Ele jamais comentara aquilo com alguém. Apenas Danneel sabia sobre isso, mas ele nunca dissera como ele realmente se sentia a respeito disso com ela. Talvez ele também estivesse precisando ficar com alguém. Talvez, não tenha sido uma idéia assim tão absurda ter decidido ajudar aquela garota...

* * *

><p>Era pra ser algo normal. Ela não deveria estar tão nervosa. Mas era inevitável. O pior de tudo era não saber do que ele gostava, o que o agradava mais. Ela teria que arriscar. Não gostava de arriscar. Mas se ela ficasse ali por muito tempo, parada, pensando, ele iria suspeitar de alguma coisa, talvez pensasse que ela estava desistindo ou algo assim. E isso não ia ser nada bom. Então ela resolveu apressar-se e apenas fazer o que tinha que fazer. Suas mãos passaram rápidas e trêmulas e agarraram tudo o que ela via pela frente. Com os braços fechados agora, ela abraçava tudo o que conseguia, indo a passos nervosos até o balcão e soltando as coisas com cuidado.<p>

— Deseja mais alguma coisa? — perguntou a mulher a sua frente.

— Não, obrigada. — murmurou ela, entregando o dinheiro e pegando a sacola, antes de sair. Ela andou alguns metros de distância do posto de gasolina e avistou o carro preto estacionado logo à frente. A sensação de correr até o carro e entrar como se ela já fizesse parte daquele jogo, como se agora, eles realmente se conhecessem, era tão estranha e ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhosa que ela não tinha palavras para descrever.

Gabs não entendera o motivo de ele ter sido tão sincero com ela, já que ele nem a conhecia direito. Nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser assim. Na verdade, nunca lhe ocorreu que um dia ela poderia estar ali, com ele. Mas ela estava feliz de ele se sentir à vontade o bastante com ela. Isso tornava as coisas muito melhores, sem dúvida.

— Eu acho que o garoto do posto me reconheceu. — murmurou Jensen, os olhos verdes se voltaram para ela, prendendo sua atenção. — Eu precisava colocar gasolina no carro. Então fui até lá…

— Acha que ele vai avisar para alguém? — perguntou Gabs, colocando a sacola sobre suas pernas, sem desviar os olhos claros dos dele.

— Não… Ele parecia que queria mais era um autógrafo. — respondeu Jensen, com um leve sorriso, que foi o suficiente para tirar todo o ar de dentro do carro. Gabs riu também, tentando não demonstrar seu desconforto toda vez que ele sorria.

— E o que vamos fazer?

— Eu pensei que poderíamos voltar para aquela estrada afastada da cidade para comermos. Eu gostei daquele lugar. — disse ele, desviando os olhos agora, como se falar aquilo fosse algo que o incomodasse.

— Eu também. — murmurou Gabs, com um leve sorriso.

— E agora eu estou em desvantagem, porque você sabe muito mais sobre mim do que eu sei sobre você. — disse ele, rindo agora, antes de dar partida no carro e fazer o retorno.

— Não tem nada de interessante que eu possa te contar. — disse ela, envergonhada, tentando não se descontrolar muito com o som da risada dele.

— Isso não é verdade. — respondeu Jensen, voltando-se para ela novamente. — Todos nós temos uma história pra contar. Você soube como eu vim parar aqui. Eu quero saber como você veio parar aqui também. — ele pediu, com um amplo sorriso, parecia mais o sorriso de um menino, mas que não diminuía em nada a beleza do rosto dele. Só fazia com que Gabs derretesse por dentro e concordasse inconscientemente, sorrindo de volta para ele.


	5. Another piece of a crazy dream

Os pacotes vazios estavam agora dentro da sacola, e volta e meia faziam algum som estranho quando eram tocados pelo vento. Sim, o vento voltara. E parecia que a chuva também pretendia retornar. Mas a temperatura estava agradável. O ar não estava mais tão abafado como antes. E a brisa era gelada e nem um pouco inconveniente.

Ela falara tudo rápido demais, mas ele prestara bastante atenção em cada palavra, até porque, ele não sabia praticamente nada sobre ela. Gabs parecia estar nervosa. Mas Jensen não a culpava. Aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo era realmente muito estranho. Ele até ficou um pouco surpreso de ela não estar mais nervosa do que aparentava estar. Afinal, se o que ela disse era verdade, ela era mais uma dentre todas as outras fãs que teve que cruzar o inferno para estar ali hoje, em um dos dias mais especiais de sua vida, só para chegar perto de um de seus ídolos. E ela não estava pirando. E era isso que o preocupava. Não que ele quisesse que ela pirasse ali, agora. Mas de todas as outras fãs que se aproximaram dele, todas tiveram uma crise de choro, ou começaram a gritar, as mais comportadas apenas pediam uma foto ou um autógrafo, algumas só queriam abraçá-lo, qualquer coisa, mas nunca, em toda a sua vida, ele achou que fosse encontrar alguém que o trataria bem, como uma pessoa normal, que não iria gritar no ouvido dele ou pedir alguma coisa. Caramba! Ele a fizera parar no hospital, e nem isso fez com que ela surtasse! E ela não teria gastado tanto dinheiro para estar naquele hotel hoje se não fosse realmente uma grande fã. Ele tinha tudo pra acreditar que ela era problemática, ou que no mínimo batera a cabeça no acidente, por não ser ou agir como todas as outras pessoas que ele já conhecera. Mas ele não acreditava nisso. Na realidade, ele gostava disso. Isso só fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor e gostasse de estar com ela cada vez mais.

— Ah, me desculpe por isso… — murmurou Gabs, interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

— O quê? Por quê? — perguntou Jensen, confuso.

— Sobre ficar falando de como ir para a Rising Con era um sonho pra mim, e essas coisas todas. — respondeu ela, com um tom de arrependimento. — Eu não queria que você ficasse pensando sobre isso…

Não era exatamente sobre _isso_ que ele estava pensando, mas Jensen entendeu o porquê do pedido de desculpas. Ela se referia ao fato de ele poder se sentir culpado, por causa de todas as outras pessoas que também sonhavam em conhecê-lo e tiveram uma grande desilusão por ele nem sequer aparecer. Ele deveria ter pensado nisso enquanto ela falava sobre a convenção. Mas ele não pensou. E mais uma vez ela o surpreendera. Ela parecia mais preocupada e centrada do que ele. Era como se ela estivesse avaliando os problemas que poderiam acontecer se eles continuassem ali enquanto ele ficava apenas pensando em bobagens.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — disse ele, com um leve sorriso. — Na verdade… eu não… Eu não estava pensando nisso. — admitiu ele, escorando-se no capô do carro, onde ela estava sentada.

— Então… no que você estava pensando? — perguntou ela, a voz hesitante, os olhos preocupados.

— Eu… Eu fiquei pensando que você… Não. É, eu pensei sobre isso sim. — mentiu ele, desviando os olhos agora. — Eu pensei que… Não tenho idéia do que vou fazer agora. Eu não posso continuar te arrastando por aí. Você tem que voltar, tem que estar lá, devem estar procurando por você…

— E por você. — completou ela, com um meio sorriso.

— E por mim… — murmurou Jensen. — Eu só estou fugindo, e parece que… eu estou indo para o lado errado. — disse ele, encontrando os olhos claros dela ao dizer as últimas palavras.

Gabs não entendeu o que aquele olhar significava, mas sabia que ele estava falando sério sobre não saber o que fazer a seguir. Ele estava certo em dizer que não poderia continuar com aquela loucura, e que eles precisavam voltar,… mas no fundo, ela só queria ficar ali, com ele, mas tinha medo de demonstrar esse sentimento. Eles pareciam tão amigos agora. Era tão estranho. Mas ela sentia isso. E não queria que acabasse tão depressa.

— Você não precisa voltar se não quiser. — disse ela, a voz fraca.

E Gabs estava certa. Ele não precisava. Mas seria melhor se ela voltasse. Sozinha.

— E você? — indagou ele, mudando o tom de voz. — Vai voltar? — ele parecia… — Sozinha? — … preocupado, de novo.

— Eu sei me cuidar. — falou ela, descendo do capô do carro.

— E eu deveria acreditar nisso?

— Deveria…

— Você foi atropelada na primeira chance que teve de atravessar uma rua sozinha! Isso é saber se cuidar?

— Como é? — perguntou ela, indignada. — Eu não deixei que me atropelassem, eu _fui_ atropelada. É bem diferente.

— Não muda o fato de que você saiu machucada.

— E isso significa o que? Que eu não posso mais andar sozinha por aí? — o tom de voz dela foi um pouco mais irônico do que ela pretendia. E ele percebeu.

— É. Eu sei. Me desculpe. — murmurou ele, afastando-se do carro e indo até ela. — Eu sei que isso não é nada agradável, e que eu não tenho direito nenhum de ficar dizendo o que você tem que fazer… Então… Se você quiser ir, tudo bem.

Esse era o problema. Ela não queria ir. Mas também não sabia se ele queria que ela ficasse. Ela não sabia se ele estava apenas preocupado com a segurança dela, ou se tinha medo de que ela saísse por aí falando mal dele, ou se ele realmente estava gostando da companhia dela. Era muito difícil de interpretar os olhos dele, porque quando ela ousava tentar, ela se perdia. Então ela resolveu arriscar nas palavras dele. E nas atitudes também. Talvez ele só estivesse sendo educado, ela não tinha certeza, mas sabia que ele, em nenhum momento, demonstrara querer que ela se afastasse, afinal, ele estava tentando mantê-la por perto desde que eles saíram do hospital.…

— Já está escurecendo… — murmurou Jensen. — É melhor eu levá-la de volta, antes que fique tarde.

— Ou… — sussurrou ela, fazendo com que ele parasse em frente à porta do carro e parasse para encará-la. — Nós podemos ir para outro lugar…

— Você…?

— Eu sei que é tudo loucura, mas… Eu não acho que, se você me levar agora, ou depois, vai mudar alguma coisa. Então… até você achar que está na hora de terminar com tudo isso… eu vou ficar.

Ela observou os lábios dele se curvarem naquele sorriso bobo de menino novamente, até tocarem os olhos claros dele, deixando-o numa expressão de completa surpresa e felicidade. Ele tossiu algumas vezes e cobriu o rosto rapidamente, tentando desfazer o sorriso, sem muito sucesso.

— Obrigado…

* * *

><p>Aquilo era estranho. E incômodo também. Ele odiava quando não conseguia desfazer aquele sorriso bobo do seu rosto. E ela já tinha percebido isso. Ele até tinha ligado o rádio, pra fingir estar interessado nas músicas que tocavam, mas isso não adiantou muito. Geralmente, quando isso acontecia, só mudando o clima do ambiente é que ele parava de sorrir feito um idiota. Mas ele achou melhor deixar as coisas como estavam. Afinal, ele estava feliz por ela estar ali ainda. Ele não queria, depois de tê-la conhecido melhor, saber um pouco mais sobre ela e ver que ela era uma garota diferente, que ela fosse embora. Ele sabia que não teria coragem de voltar sozinho, e também não queria ficar sozinho enquanto tentava escapar de tudo aquilo.<p>

Mas a felicidade não durara por muito tempo. Assim que ele diminuiu a velocidade do automóvel para parar em frente a outro hotel que ele conhecia, surpreendeu-se com um carro próximo ao lugar que estava rodeado de repórteres. Jensen freou bruscamente e rapidamente manobrou para fazer o retorno.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Gabs, confusa, olhando em volta.

— Clif.

— Clif? Clif o segurança? O Clif? — murmurou ela, nervosa, esticando-se no banco para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo por ali.

— É. — respondeu Jensen, intrigado. _Ela parecia mais nervosa de estar perto do Clif do que dele?_ Jensen afastou esse pensamento e voltou sua atenção para a estrada. — Ele provavelmente informou os hotéis que eu conheço, ou os que eu provavelmente ia estar…

— Então vamos achar um lugar que ninguém imagine que você pode estar. — disse ela, balançando os ombros despreocupadamente, como se fosse uma conclusão óbvia. Seria como no episódio final da quarta temporada, _"Lucifer Rising"_, quando Sam começa a ir para outros lugares e fazer coisas que normalmente não fazia para poder despistar o irmão.

— É, você tem razão… — murmurou Jensen, virando na primeira esquina e começando a procurar por um lugar, que no mínimo, não tivesse uma televisão, para que ninguém visse alguma notícia e fosse incomodá-los.

Não demorou muito para que o carro parasse em frente a um hotel de uma aparência nada acolhedora. Mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar. O primeiro andar era pintado de um cinza já manchado de umidade e descascado com o tempo. O que deveria ser a recepção apresentava uma pequena mesa no centro da sala, atrás dela, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, com um físico digno de muita cerveja e pouco exercício. Jensen se aproximou, devagar, já com o seu habitual óculos e boné azul, mesmo estando de noite e escuro lá dentro. Ele não queria arriscar…

― Dois quartos para… ― pediu Jensen, que logo foi interrompido pelo senhor a sua frente. Com dificuldade, o homem se levantou da pequena cadeira em que tentava se equilibrar e pediu para que eles esperassem com um rápido gesto, enquanto tossia prolongadamente, indicando o que os anos de cigarro lhe causaram.

― Apenas um quarto… ― murmurou ele, enquanto pegava as chaves, que estavam dentro de uma caixa, e um pequeno bloco de folhas amareladas.

― Mas nós dois…

― Apenas um quarto. ― repetiu o senhor, estendendo às chaves na direção dele.

Jensen virou-se para encarar Gabs, que permanecia com a mesma expressão despreocupada de sempre, como se nada daquela situação estivesse afetando ela.

― Tudo bem. ― concordou Jensen, contrariado, arrancando às chaves da mão do homem e entregando-lhe o dinheiro.

― Espero que gostem… ― disse o senhor, com um amplo sorriso debochado, antes de voltar a tossir compulsivamente.

― Vamos. ― murmurou Jensen, irritado, ajudando Gabs a subir as escadas, que rangeram com o peso dos dois. ― Sinto muito pelo lugar… ― murmurou ele, olhando em volta.

― Sem problema… ― respondeu ela, com um leve sorriso.

Jensen abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que Gabs entrasse. O quarto não era grande, e sua aparência não se diferenciava nem um pouco do que eles viram ao entrar no hotel. Pelo menos os lençóis em cima da cama de casal aparentavam estar limpos…

— É… Sem dúvida ninguém vai pensar em nos procurar aqui… — murmurou Jensen, indo até a janela ao lado da cama e abrindo-a para deixar que um pouco de ar entrasse no quarto. — Ah… Bom… Sobre a cama… — começou ele, envergonhado, mas logo foi interrompido.

— Tudo bem, eu não estou com sono. Mas se você quiser descansar, fique a vontade. — disse Gabs, indo até um pequeno armário velho que estava perto de uma poltrona. — Talvez tenha alguns cobertores aqui para…

— Eu também não estou com sono. — falou Jensen, com um meio sorriso, voltando a observar o quarto. — Então… Depois nós resolvemos isso.

— É… — concordou ela, fechando o armário rapidamente, depois de ver que ele estava vazio.

Gabs parou para observar aquele meio sorriso no rosto perfeito dele. Não havia um minuto que se passasse sem que ela entrasse em um conflito interno, se perguntando se tudo isso era real. E agora eles estavam ali, no mesmo quarto, juntos, cogitando o que fariam para poder dormir. Nada estava fazendo o menor sentido. Era como se ela fosse uma peça que caiu no quebra-cabeça errado. E parecia que todas as outras peças não conseguiam se encaixar também. Como ela ter sido atropelada, ela acordar ao lado dele em um hospital, eles passarem a tarde inteira no mesmo carro, terem conversado sobre suas vidas enquanto comiam biscoitos e tomavam refrigerante… Nada daquilo era normal pra ela!

Jensen observou a expressão neutra no rosto da garota enquanto ela olhava de uma forma estranha para o rosto dele. Era óbvio que ela não queria estar ali. Isso tudo estava se tornando uma verdadeira loucura! Ele a tirara de um hospital e a trouxera para um lugar pior. Ele nunca deveria ter arrastado ela pra isso. E tudo isso só para fugir dos seus próprios problemas! Ela devia estar pensando que ele não tinha um pingo de sanidade mental! E ele realmente não tinha… Senão não estaria num lugar como esse, com uma garota que ele mal conhecia, e que ainda por cima fora seqüestrada por ele!

— Olha… Eu sei que… isso está indo longe demais. — falou Jensen, interrompendo os pensamentos dela. — Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia termos vindo pra cá. Se… se imaginarem que eu estou aqui, e que eu trouxe você comigo… isso… isso vai ser um caos total e…

— Mas eu que decidi vir com você, lembra? — murmurou ela, com um leve sorriso na direção dele. Ela ficava nervosa quando ele queria se desculpar por alguma coisa. Era uma sensação muito estranha, e por mais que ele estivesse habituado a fazer isso a cada cinco minutos, ela ainda não conseguira se acostumar. — Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. — disse Gabs, seu sorriso era sincero e ele percebeu isso. Ela finalmente dissera as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta desde o momento que ela falou com ele pela primeira vez. Ia ficar tudo bem. Ela só queria tranqüilizá-lo, e mostrar pra ele que eles estavam juntos nisso, e que ela escolheu estar ali com ele, até o instante em que ele sentisse que deveria ir embora e enfrentar tudo o que o estava incomodando. Queria que ele soubesse que ela estava ali, e que ela o ajudaria. E mais do que tudo queria poder abraçá-lo. Mas seus pés estavam pregados ao chão, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer movimento. Ela tremia por dentro só de pensar em se aproximar um centímetro que fosse na direção dele.

Jensen sorriu, concordando, antes de olhar em volta, envergonhado. Parecia estar procurando por algo.

— Será que tem um banheiro aqui? Eu queria tomar um banho… — falou ele, despreocupadamente.

Ta legal. Ela tinha se controlado ao máximo durante o dia inteiro que passara ao lado dele. Mas aquilo era o fim! Ele não podia estar falando sério! _Banho? _Ele, tomando banho, com ela, ali! Não exatamente ali… Não! Não com ela! _Droga! _No que ela estava pensando? Depois de tudo que ela passara para se manter calma, educada, normal, ele agora fazia isso com ela? Depois de tudo que…

— Olha, tem até toalhas aqui! — disse Jensen, que entrara por uma porta ao lado do armário.

Para o azar de Gabs, havia um banheiro… E toalhas… Droga! Porque ele tinha que falar sobre toalhas? Agora… ela ia ficar pensando em…

— Você não se importa se eu tomar um banho agora, não é? — perguntou ele, com um leve sorriso, aparecendo no quarto novamente. Ele havia tirado os sapatos e estava usando apenas uma calça jeans escura, e ele havia tirado sua camiseta cinza também.

Gabs observou o homem a sua frente, usando apenas uma calça escura, o cinto preto aberto, fazendo com que o tecido ficasse caído de forma natural no corpo dele, mostrando bem mais do que ela agüentava ver. Ela tentou não olhar para o resto, mas era inevitável, então ela simplesmente fingiu que havia algo extremamente interessante na parede do quarto e desviou os olhos rapidamente.

— Não. Claro que não… — murmurou ela, tentando não parecer tão nervosa. _Aquilo não estava nada bom… Bom… _Ela voltou os olhos claros na direção do banheiro e respirou aliviada ao ver que ele já havia entrado.

Gabs sentou na cama e suspirou. Sentiu todo o peso do seu corpo começar a afundá-la no colchão. Ela queria se enterrar, ali mesmo, viva. Tudo menos ver o que ela vira, de novo. Mas tudo dentro dela gritava o contrário. Mas ela sabia que se ficasse pensando nisso, deixaria de ficar tão controlada, tão normal perto dele. E isso não ia ser absolutamente nem um pouco agradável… Só agora ela percebera o quanto seu coração estava acelerado. E tudo por que ele aparecera, ali, e… Estava acelerando mais… Ela respirou fundo e observou o teto diante de seus olhos. _Concentre-se em qualquer outra coisa_, pensava ela, _menos no que está lá, do outro lado da porta, tomando banho, e…_

O som do chuveiro interrompeu suas tentativas de escapar da realidade. Ela se levantou e foi até a janela do quarto. Sentiu o vento gelado em seu rosto brincar com os seus cabelos, acalmando seus pensamentos e deixando-a mais tranqüila. Ela ficou ali, durante alguns minutos, apenas observando a cidade lá embaixo se movimentar no ritmo de uma típica sexta-feira. Mas, de repente, o som dos automóveis e das pessoas na rua cessara, e tudo fora substituído por um completo silêncio, quase como uma paz em seus ouvidos, e uma brisa quente roçou em seu rosto, tudo conseqüência da visão que Gabs tivera. O ar quente que saía do banheiro parecia estar carregado de um perfume que a deixava completamente embriagada. E ela já não tinha controle nenhum sobre os seus olhos. Jensen saíra do banheiro vestido com sua calça azul escura, o que era a única peça de roupa visível nele. Os cabelos estavam molhados, os fios loiros jogados rebeldemente em todas as direções. E seu peitoral, com seus ombros largos e seus braços assim como a barriga, abençoados por todos os Deuses existentes no universo.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Jensen, preocupado, observando a expressão esquisita no rosto dela. Ele suspeitou que talvez fosse por ela estar escorada no pulso machucado e nem ao menos ter se dado conta.

— Eu… Eu… Bem, sim, claro. — respondeu ela, ficando cada vez mais nervosa a cada passo que ele dava na direção dela. — E o… o chu-chuveiro? É bom? — Jensen pegou-a pelos ombros e a fez se afastar da janela, puxando com delicadeza o pulso enfaixado da garota.

— O chuveiro é bom. E tome mais cuidado com o seu braço. — disse ele, antes de voltar até o banheiro e pegar sua camiseta.

— É… sim. O braço… — murmurou ela, observando seu pulso enquanto tentava se lembrar do próprio nome.

* * *

><p>Gabs sentiu a luz forte que vinha da janela ferir seus olhos e deu uma pequena gemida ao sentir a cabeça explodir. Ela olhara em volta e vira que estava tudo vazio e quieto. Deviam ser 5 da manhã aproximadamente. Ela tentou se sentar na cama num movimento rápido demais, e logo sentiu uma dor forte em seu braço. Ela observou o próprio pulso, tentando se lembrar aos poucos o que tinha acontecido. Foi quando ela sentiu algo quente em cima de sua outra mão, então viu aqueles cabelos loiros escuros inconfundíveis ao seu lado. Então ela percebeu que esta pessoa que quase não cabia na cama com ela, estava segurando sua mão. Seu semblante era preocupado e ao mesmo tempo sereno. Ela corara como nunca enquanto tentava, inutilmente, se lembrar do que havia acontecido.<p>

— Você acordou… — murmurou ele, sentando-se na cama também, fazendo com que o lençol deslizasse pelo seu corpo nu, caindo sobre as pernas dele, deixando-a completamente sem ar.

— O que…?

Antes que ela pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, qualquer pensamento, qualquer coisa, Jensen a puxara para cima dele, prendendo-a pela cintura. Ela sentia o corpo dele por inteiro, seu peito subir e descer num ritmo enlouquecedor, as pernas dele enroscadas nas suas. Ele rira de uma forma sedutora, ou talvez não, mas tudo que vinha dele era completamente sedutor. E quando ela já estava prestes a surtar, ele fizera com que ela perdesse o apoio dos braços propositalmente, fazendo-a cair em cima dele, que logo em seguida a beijara. Gabs não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação, o que só o incentivou mais ainda. Ele se posicionara por cima dela agora, a beijando com mais desejo.

Jensen começou a beijar o pescoço dela, e as respirações ali já se confundiam com outros sons. Ela ergueu uma das mãos para tentar pará-lo, pois ela não tinha idéia do que ele estava fazendo, do que eles estavam fazendo. Jensen agarrou a mão que ela levantara para empurrá-lo e segurou-a acima da cabeça dela. Depois ele novamente capturara seus lábios de forma tão simples e eficaz que ela não acreditava mais que conseguiria reunir forças para afastá-lo. Ele puxara mais sua cintura de encontro ao seu corpo, o que o fez perder mais ainda a razão, beijando-lhe do pescoço ao colo, se contendo pra não descer mais ainda, e subindo novamente para o pescoço e assim para a boca da qual mordera com um pouco mais de força que o normal, o que fizera Gabs exclamar mais uma vez, e mais alto.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

Ela abriu os olhos agora, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, antes de se deparar com o quarto escuro e úmido. Jensen estava perto da porta, observando-a, enquanto ela permanecia deitada na cama, os olhos confusos, enquanto tentava pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse, porque ela se sentia incapaz de pensar qualquer coisa nesse momento.

— Você… eu? Você saiu? — perguntou ela, nervosa, sentando-se rapidamente e passando a mão pelos cabelos para ajeitá-los.

— Sim. — respondeu ele, ainda preocupado. — Eu disse que ia até o Sheraton, você não lembra?

— Ah, sim. É mesmo. — murmurou ela, envergonhada, levantando-se da cama.

— Pode ficar deitada, não se preocupe comigo. — pediu ele.

— Não, não. Não precisa… — disse ela, voltando a se sentar na ponta da cama, ainda mexendo no seu cabelo. — E então? Como foi lá? Viram você?

— Não. Eu acho… — respondeu ele, sentando-se ao lado dela, fazendo com que Gabs sentisse um arrepio com a proximidade. — Eu falei com o Jared. Só com ele.

— Isso… é… que bom. — murmurou ela, com um meio sorriso, ainda nervosa. Jared. O Jared! _Não surte, não surte…_ Era como uma maldita conversa normal! Era como se eles fossem melhores amigos! Como ele conseguia falar com tanta naturalidade com ela? Como ele…? Aquele sonho! Maldito sonho! Por que ela tinha que ter dormido? _Por quê? _— E o que ele disse?

— Ele disse que estão todos muito irritados. Alguns estão preocupados, se perguntando o que aconteceu… Mas ele disse que algumas pessoas queriam devolver o dinheiro e ir embora porque eu não apareci… — sussurrou ele, seu tom de voz era triste, e um tanto arrependido.

Instintivamente, ou por algum outro motivo que ela não conseguia imaginar, Gabs segurou a mão dele. E tudo que ela estivera mantendo atrás daquela barreira de normalidade, que fazia dela quase uma pessoa normal quando estava perto dele, se rompera. E agora ela estava ali, tocando a mão dele, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais sensata a se fazer num momento daqueles. E seria. Se ele não fosse o homem mais perfeito e desejado do mundo, o que a tornava um completa idiota por estar abusando da situação para segurar a mão dele. Mas como nada ali tinha um sentindo óbvio ou no mínimo normal, ele apenas sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso triste e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor que ela só conseguia saborear quando assistia pela milésima vez o rosto perfeito dele pela televisão. E agora, aquele sorriso triste que fazia o coração dela se quebrar em bilhões de pedaços, estava bem ali, diante dela, tirando todo o ar dela.

— Mas eu sabia que isso iria acontecer… Quero dizer… Eu tinha que saber que… O que eu fiz, ia ter conseqüências. — continuou ele, enquanto observava as mãos deles uma na outra.

— Mas você fez o que achou que era melhor. — respondeu ela. — Depois que você me disse o que realmente estava acontecendo, eu entendi os seus motivos. E essas pessoas só estão irritadas porque elas não sabem o que aconteceu. Mas se elas soubessem, eu tenho certeza que elas entenderiam também.

—Você é uma pessoa muito especial… — disse ele, em um tom de voz tão baixo que ela teve de se esforçar para ouvir, e quando ouviu, não acreditou que fosse verdade.

—Eu não… — as palavras congelaram na garganta dela. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Realmente não sabia.

— Você está ficando molhada! — riu ele, puxando-a para mais perto, fazendo com que os pensamentos dela surtassem novamente. Só então ela percebera que começara a chover e que alguns pingos estavam passando pela janela e molhando-a. Ela riu antes de se afastar e passar a mão pelo braço, para tentar se secar. Jensen levantou da cama e foi até a janela do quarto para fechá-la.

— E o Jared não perguntou o porquê de você ter sumido? — perguntou Gabs, tentando retomar o assunto anterior.

— Ele me conhece bem… — murmurou Jensen voltando a se sentar na cama. — Ele sabe que se eu não falei nada ainda é porque eu achei que era melhor assim. Então ele preferiu não dizer nada… Eu só liguei pra ele e disse que precisava falar com ele, mas que eu não podia entrar no hotel. Talvez ele tenha entendido que eu estava fugindo de alguma coisa.

— Ele não sabe de nada sobre a sua história com a… a Danneel? — indagou ela, só agora percebendo que estava fazendo perguntas demais, e o tipo de pergunta que ela não deveria estar fazendo.

— Não. Você é a única pessoa que sabe sobre isso. — admitiu ele, com um leve sorriso na direção dela.

Gabs sentiu que seu coração não queria mais parar no lugar, e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar naquele momento era que ela não queria que ele escutasse a ópera que estava tocando dentro dela, porque isso seria mais constrangedor do que ouvir, pela segunda vez já, algo que fazia com que ela sentisse vontade de morrer só por ainda estar respirando o mesmo ar que ele.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, antes mesmo de conseguir conter aquela dúvida. Ela não queria ter dito nada. Poderia apenas se contentar com a voz dele e deixar que ele continuasse falando aquelas coisas. "Por quê?" não era exatamente o tipo de comentário que se fazia depois de uma declaração daquelas. Ele disse que havia compartilhado aquilo somente com ela e pronto. Mais nada. Fim.

— Por quê? — repetiu ele, desviando os olhos. Agora era ele quem estava nervoso. Por que ela tinha que fazer uma pergunta daquelas? Ele não sabia o porquê! Só sabia que tinha falado sobre aquilo somente com ela. Ele não tinha uma explicação concreta. Ele só… — Porque eu gosto de você. — respondeu ele, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

Não. Não. Não. Aquilo era dez vezes pior que o banho e cem vezes pior que o sonho que ela tivera. Ouvir aquilo era como sentir algo rasgando seu coração sem piedade nenhuma, ouvir a voz rouca dele, dizer aquelas palavras e depois desviar os olhos claros de forma envergonhada era mil vezes mais torturante do que qualquer outro sonho parecido com aquele que ela estava tendo. Ela não tinha mais como contestar. Ela não tinha mais o que duvidar. Achar que ele queria mantê-la por perto para deixá-la em segurança, ou por medo de que ela fosse maluca ou uma fã muito malvada, qualquer coisa dessas ela aceitaria e entenderia. Mas… _gostar_ dela… essa era a pior de todas.

Depois de todas aquelas loucuras eles agora haviam chegado num estágio praticamente impossível de ser considerado real. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em mais nada. Já havia sonhado uma vez, quem garantia que ela não estava sonhando novamente? Que ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento em um hospital, sozinha, e descobrir que fora atropelada por algum cara qualquer e que sua vida estava normal como sempre fora? Que a qualquer momento ele ia sumir como se fosse fumaça e que a deixaria ali, completamente confusa, perdida, sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer? E por alguns segundos ela experimentou um sentimento que jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir ao lado dele: raiva. Ela estava com raiva de tudo que estava acontecendo ali. E agora ela sentia raiva dela mesma por estar parecendo uma criança confusa, prestes a chorar de medo. Porque ela não tinha como negar. Ela estava assustada. Estava com medo do que poderia acontecer. Tinha medo de que tudo aquilo fosse realmente verdade… Porque… se fosse… uma hora ele ia ter que ir embora, e ela também. E ela teria que conviver com isso. E ela não sabia se era capaz…

Gabs não achou que encontraria forçar para se manter de pé, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que já estava bem próxima à porta do quarto.

— O que…?

— Eu sinto muito, Jensen… — murmurou ela, abrindo a porta e saindo logo em seguida.

Ele ficou ali, parado, durante alguns segundos, apenas tentando entender o que acontecera. Tudo bem, ele não devia ter dito aquilo, assim, daquele jeito. Ele fora um pouco idiota. Talvez muito idiota. Mas ele tinha feito coisas piores durante a tarde inteira. Mas pra ela ter saído daquele jeito, pedindo desculpas, era porque algo estava errado. Se ela não tivesse dito nada ele poderia pensar que ele fizera alguma coisa de errado, mas ela pedira desculpas, e isso mudava tudo. Isso significava que ela estava arrependida de alguma coisa. E isso…

Jensen levantou e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente e passando pela pequena sala até chegar à entrada do hotel.

— Gabriela! — gritou Jensen, enquanto corria atrás dela. Ela saíra do hotel às pressas e correra para o estacionamento aberto.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, irritada, voltando-se para ele. Jensen estava parado, em frente ao hotel, a alguns metros de distância dela, que estava no meio do estacionamento vazio, apenas a chuva entre eles.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou ele, em um tom de voz preocupado.

— Embora.

— Por quê?

Ela não conseguia entendê-lo. Não entendia por que ele tinha que fazer aquelas perguntas, por que ele precisava ser tão gentil, tão perfeito com ela. Ela não precisava daquilo. Ela não se achava digna de ter aquilo, ainda mais dele.

— Porque eu preciso. — disse ela, tentando segurar um nó em sua garganta que estava prestes a subir e se transformar em lágrimas.

— Eu… Eu não entendo por que você está fugindo, é só isso. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Me desculpe, mas… Eu não sei. Se você não queria mais estar aqui, poderia ter falado comigo. Eu resolveria tudo isso e…

— Não! — interrompeu ela. — Jensen, não é nada com você! É só que… Isso, tudo isso, é loucura demais… pra mim. Você entende isso? Entende que… eu… Eu não consigo mais, ficar… perto de você… — murmurava ela, a voz engasgada. Depois de tanto tempo, mantendo-se controlada, ela agora estava sendo ela mesma, bem diante dos olhos dele, falando tudo o que estava atormentando os pensamentos dela. Ela só não imaginou que seria tão difícil assim. — E que isso tudo, isso é muito fora da minha realidade, muito além do que eu já fui capaz de imaginar…

— E por que você acha que eu também não estou me sentindo assustado com tudo isso? — perguntou Jensen, indo até ela, em passos lentos. — Isso tudo… é muito fora da minha realidade também. E eu… — ele se aproximou o suficiente agora para tirar todo o ar dos pulmões dela. Gabs observou os pingos de chuva que passavam pelos cabelos loiros escuros dele e caíam lentamente nos olhos verdes. — Eu não acho que você fugir assim seja a melhor solução…

— Você fica falando sobre não fugir do que está acontecendo, mas foi tudo o que você soube fazer até agora. — disse ela, de forma maldosa, tentando atingi-lo. Mas isso não fora muito inteligente. Pois agora ela tinha vontade de morrer por ter dito uma coisa dessas pra ele. — Não… Ah, droga! Me desculpe…

— Tudo bem. — disse ele, com um leve sorriso, antes de afastar alguns pingos de chuva que estavam em seu rosto. — Acho que essa foi a atitude mais normal que você já teve até agora. — riu ele, divertido, nem um pouco abalado com o que ela dissera.

— Como é?

— Você disse que esse seria o dia mais especial da sua vida porque você ia conhecer a sua amiga e os atores da sua série favorita. E você nem ao menos teve uma crise durante esse tempo todo em que ficamos juntos. Então, eu acho que me xingar não é algo assim tão anormal… Até porque… Eu merecia… — disse ele, exibindo um sorriso canalha, que só fez com que ela esquecesse tudo o que ele dissera. Era quase como um desmemorizador. Ele falava, sorria, e ela esquecia quem ela era e o que ele estava fazendo ali, na chuva, com ele. — Olha… Eu não me arrependo de estar aqui. E quando você saiu assim, me pareceu que você está arrependida de estar aqui… E eu não… Eu não quero que você se sinta assim. — murmurou ele, tocando o rosto dela com a mão molhada.

— Eu… — Gabs não conseguia falar. Jensen estava tão perto, mais perto dela do que jamais estivera. E as coisas que ele estava dizendo…

Gabs observou a angústia que despedaçava os olhos claros dele, como se ele já não pudesse mais lutar contra aquilo. Derrotado, Jensen encarou os olhos dela, a expressão vacilante, porém corajosa, antes de puxá-la para si e desnorteadamente, inclinar-se contra ela, puxando-a pela cintura e grudando seus lábios nos dela.

Do nada o chão de Gabs pareceu sumir, o corpo dela começou a esquentar, e seu estômago parecia ter criado asas e agora estava arrumando um jeito de se livrar do seu corpo. O coração dela parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. E o beijo dele… O beijo era a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela já havia experimentado em toda sua vida. Era como comer uma barra de chocolate e tomar um copo de Coca-Cola e nunca perder o sabor, e ainda sentir aquele perfume que parecia ter sido feito sobre medida para ela, e sentir a chuva em seu rosto, molhando seus cabelos e suas roupas, e tornando tudo mil vezes mais irreal.

Jensen tentou aprofundar o beijo, o que, com um pouco de sanidade que Gabs conseguiu reunir naquele momento, ela tentou impedir, mas era praticamente impossível. A mão dele na sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, e a outra mão no seu rosto, impedindo-a de fugir. Não que ela estivesse com a intenção de fugir daquilo tudo, mas ela estava nervosa, e tudo o que passava pela sua cabeça era que ela estava cometendo a maior loucura da vida dela, e que ela tinha que parar com aquilo, porque… Dane-se o porquê! Mas envolvia uma série de coisas que os impedia de fazer aquilo, das quais ela não conseguia se lembrar no momento, mas sabia que existiam… E SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM ESTAVA VENDO E IA INTERROMPER AQUILO? AFINAL, ELA NÃO ESTAVA NAS SUAS MELHORES CONDIÇÕES EMOCIONAS PARA TAL PROEZA!

E o beijo não acabava. Tinha vontade própria. Gabs esqueceu que precisava respirar. E tudo começou a girar ao seu redor. E ela era a prisioneira mais feliz do mundo. Mas aquilo não era justo! Aquilo estava deixando-a louca já! E então ela lembrou que eles estavam praticamente no meio da rua e que provavelmente havia pessoas assistindo a tudo aquilo. Mas não tinha como parar! O coração dele batia violentamente contra a palma da mão dela, parecia que ela estava segurando-o. Foi quando Gabs pensou que eles iriam morrer de falta de ar ali que eles finalmente se afastaram. Mas só o beijo. Porque os corpos continuavam imóveis. Eles respiravam desesperadamente um em cima do outro.

Só agora que ela começou a reparar nos detalhes daquele acontecimento, como os dedos dele entre os seus cabelos, massageando-os; a mão dela ainda no peito dele, sentindo seu coração; as testas encostadas; sua outra mão perdida sozinha mal encostada ao pescoço dele, e a outra mão dele na cintura dela, que a cada movimento, por menor que fosse, formava uma onda de arrepios.

E eles ficaram ali, apenas se olhando, e deixando que a chuva ficasse cada vez mais forte e os atingisse. Afinal, aquele era o menor dos seus problemas no momento…


	6. Making a wrong turn

Gabs sentia que devia fazer alguma coisa, mas antes tinha que se soltar dele, e soltar ele também. E isso era muito difícil. Aos poucos ela foi tentando fazer isso, completamente constrangida, afinal, seria meio complicado arrumar argumentos que a defendessem do que ela acabara de fazer. Gabs já não conseguia se lembrar se fora ele quem a beijara ou se ela que tomara a atitude inicial. Mas conhecendo-se bem, e sabendo que não tinha total controle de si mesma ao ficar perto dele, a resposta para essa pergunta era mais do que óbvia. E isso a fez ficar completamente corada. Não que ele pudesse perceber, pois estava escuro lá fora, apenas a fraca luz da lua iluminava o estacionamento. Mas, ainda assim, ela tinha certeza de que ele conseguia ver o poço de constrangimento em que ela estava mergulhada.

Quando já tinha afastado todo o seu corpo do dele, ela ainda se atreveu a observar por alguns segundos os olhos verdes de Jensen, que pareciam muito mais confusos do que os dela. E logo aquele constrangimento perdera o foco, e todo um sentimento de incredulidade tomara conta dela. Parecia que, só agora, ela se dera conta do que realmente acontecera. Ela… simplesmente… não exatamente do modo simples, mas… a boca dele… ele… Jensen Ackles. _O_ Jensen Ackles. O Jensen que fazia o coração dela derreter e congelar ao mesmo tempo, que tornava a respiração dela algo quase impossível, o homem mais sexy que ela já teve o prazer de ver diante de seus olhos, aquele Jensen que ela sabia absolutamente tudo sobre a vida dele, que conhecia tudo a respeito dele, desde seu trabalho até as poucas divulgadas notícias de sua vida pessoal, o homem que fazia com que todos os sentidos dela resolvessem brincar de sinestesia, que tirava todo o ar dela, que confundia todos os pensamentos dela, o Jensen que ela amava e sentia-se incapaz de deixar de amar algum dia.

— Eu... — Gabs tentou quebrar o silêncio entre eles, mas a voz falhava, e as idéias também. — É... — ela botou uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto desviava os olhos para os seus pés, pois não conseguia achar um maldito argumento!

— Não, pára. — pediu Jensen, fazendo com que ela o olhasse completamente atordoada. — Eu não… Você… — ele tentava falar, mas sua voz parecia mais fraca e rouca do que o normal, o que não acalmava em nada os pensamentos de Gabs. — _Droga!_ — xingou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros molhados, num claro sinal de nervosismo. — Eu nunca quis que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto… Eu não… Isso não podia ter acontecido! — disse ele, atropelando-se nas próprias palavras. Às vezes parecia que ele ia dizer algo em inglês, e então tentava se acalmar e falar novamente de um jeito que ela pudesse entender. — Me desculpe por isso. Eu… Acabou. É melhor voltarmos. Isso… Eu vou levá-la de volta. — ele realmente estava muito nervoso com o que acabara de acontecer.

Mas Gabs não percebeu isso. Na verdade, isso nem chegara a ser evidente perto das palavras que ele dissera, o que parecia ser a única coisa que ecoava nos pensamentos dela:_ "Isso não podia ter acontecido!… Acabou… Eu vou levá-la de volta…"_. E isso ficou ali, em sua mente, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, antes que ele começasse a andar na direção do hotel e entrasse, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, para a garota que ficara ali, na chuva, com os pensamentos completamente perturbados. Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem violentamente. Mas ela não ia se permitir chorar, não ali, não agora. Até porque, ela já esperava por isso. Ela sabia, no fundo ela tinha plena certeza de que as coisas terminariam daquele jeito. Mas ela desejava com todas as suas forças que fosse o final daquele sonho e que ela acordasse, onde quer que ela estivesse, e percebesse que tudo aquilo não acontecera de verdade. Que ela não sofrera acidente algum, que ela não passara uma tarde inteira com o homem mais perfeito do mundo, e que há alguns segundos atrás os lábios dele estavam colados ao seu, num beijo que ela não conseguiria esquecer nem se desejasse.

Ela obrigou-se a mover seu corpo em qualquer direção, só sentia que precisava sair dali. A chuva estava mais forte, e dessa vez não estava tão mágica e bonita como antes, tão convidativa e perfeita, agora os pingos gelados caíam de forma violenta e triste. E tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era andar. Gabs só parou quando percebeu que estava ao lado de um telefone público. Ela ficou observando o aparelho por alguns segundos, e milhares de pensamentos invadiram sua cabeça. Rapidamente ela discou os números e torceu para que tivesse se lembrado da combinação certa. _Aquilo não era nem de longe um sonho_, pensava ela, enquanto o som da chamada soava em seu ouvido. Talvez fosse um pesadelo. Mas ela não tinha tanta sorte. Agora tinha toda certeza do mundo do que estava acontecendo. E o que ele dissera, aquelas únicas palavras que ela conseguia se lembrar, fora a coisa mais normal que acontecera durante o dia inteiro. Ela não poderia, e nem deveria, esperar que acontecesse algo diferente. Portanto, era real. Real demais…

— _Alô?_ — insistiu a voz, do outro lado da linha, pela terceira vez.

— Jess?

— _Gabs, é você?_ — perguntou a outra, o tom de voz numa mistura de surpresa, alívio e preocupação. — _Onde você está? O que aconteceu? Gabs, você ta bem?_

— Eu… — ela pensou em dizer que estava tudo bem, mas talvez não conseguisse ser tão convincente, então limitou-se a responder apenas a outra pergunta. — Eu não sei onde eu estou. — admitiu ela, olhando em volta. Não tinha idéia de por quanto tempo caminhara, e nem para onde fora. Também não sabia o endereço daquele hotel, e preferiu não voltar lá para perguntar.

— _Gabs, você está me assustando! Me diz logo o que aconteceu? Como é que você desaparece desse jeito? Por que você não ligou antes?_

— Eu… Eu não sei… — murmurou ela, baixando os olhos para o pulso enfaixado. — Eu sofri um acidente e…

— _O quê? — _gritou Jess, engasgando-se logo em seguida.

— Calma! Eu estou bem,…

— _Então era você? Era você a garota que atropelaram aqui em frente?_ — perguntou ela, espantada.

— Co-como você soube disso? — indagou ela, nervosa.

— _É uma longa história… —_ respondeu ela. — _Mas isso é o que menos importa agora. Tem certeza que você não sabe onde está? Eu posso ir te buscar. Gabs, você ta bem mesmo?_

— Sim, sim. Mas me diz o que aconteceu aí. Como você soube do acidente? — insistiu ela, tentando não parecer tão preocupada. Afinal, nem ela sabia o porquê de estar tão preocupada com aquilo.

— _Bom… Já vi que você não vai cooperar mesmo… _— murmurou a outra, derrotada. — _Eu fiquei esperando você voltar depois que você saiu pra comprar algo para comer, e já estava tarde, então eu desci até a recepção e o Clif, o segurança do Jared e do Jensen,… — _contava ela, animada, por ter visto o segurança. — _passara correndo por mim, e ele ficava perguntando sobre o Jared, e que precisava falar com alguém que fazia parte da organização. E eu já fiquei sem entender mais nada, mas eu não tava com tempo pra saber do que se tratava, porque já estava na hora do painel do Jensen. Então eu imaginei que você já tinha ido pro Teatro, por já estar muito em cima da hora, então eu fui pra lá, e tava tudo um caos._

— O que a-aconteceu? — perguntou Gabs, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta da amiga.

— _O Jensen tinha sumido. Era pra o Clif ter trazido ele direto pro hotel, mais ele chegou sem o Jensen, e o pessoal começou a ficar super irritado com isso, porque ninguém sabia onde ele tava, se ele ia chegar ou não. E tinha umas outras gurias chorando, e outras gritaram que aquilo era um desaforo e que elas queriam o dinheiro delas de volta… Uma loucura! Aí uma delas, uma super metida, daquelas que já foi em todas as convenções de Supernatural, se colocou a frente do grupo e disse que sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela falou que tinha descido até a recepção por um tempo, antes do painel começar, e que viu um carro preto na rua, com o Jensen e o Clif, e que eles iam dar a volta para entrar no hotel. Daí ela pegou a câmera dela e foi até lá pra tirar umas fotos com eles assim que os dois chegassem. Mas daí uma menina foi atravessar a rua e a guria disse que o Clif atropelou ela. E que começou a formar uma roda de curiosos, e do meio dela saiu o Jensen carregando a menina e colocando ela no carro, enquanto o Clif entrava sozinho no hotel._

_—_ Ela viu isso? — Gabs sabia que a amiga não podia vê-la, mas se estivesse ali, provavelmente perceberia o quão pálida e estática ela estava. A garota simplesmente vira _tudo_ o que acontecera. E como assim "_carregando a menina e colocando ela no carro"_? Só de pensar nisso ela sentiu seu coração querer fugir pela garganta novamente.

— _Claro que não, Gabs!_ — disse Jess, com uma leve risada, fazendo com que Gabs voltasse sua atenção para a conversa, agora mais confusa do que antes. — _Ela inventou tudo isso. Eu estava lá quando o Clif chegou à recepção. E não tinha nenhuma garota no meio da rua…_

— Então… Porque você achou que fosse eu? — perguntou ela, já não entendendo mais nada.

— _Porque apareceu uma notícia na televisão, durante a tarde… _— a amiga continuou falando, mas Gabs já não prestava mais atenção. TELEVISÃO? NOTÍCIA? COMO?

— O quê?

— _É! —_ continuou a outra, ainda falando despreocupadamente. — _Eles falaram sobre o acidente, mas o horário que eles divulgaram era diferente do horário que a metidinha lá tinha falado. Então ela provavelmente tinha visto o acidente acontecer. Mas quando viu que o Jensen tinha sumido, uniu o útil ao agradável e inventou essa história ridícula. Você acredita que a imprensa passou a tarde toda na volta dela, fazendo perguntas sobre isso?_ — disse a amiga, indignada.

— Eu imagino… — murmurou Gabs, ainda meio perdida com todos aqueles relatos. — Mas e o segurança? O Clif… O que ele disse? — perguntou ela, preocupada com a resposta.

— _Ele negou, é claro! Era um absurdo sem tamanho. Tudo bem, não é tão absurdo assim que ele possa ter atropelado alguém. Mas o mais óbvio seria chamar uma ambulância, ajuda, qualquer coisa! E não o Jensen levar a garota embora sem dizer nada. É loucura!_

— É mesmo… — concordou Gabs. Jess não tinha nem idéia da extensão daquela loucura.

_— Mas a guria insistiu na história. E como não tinha Jensen nenhum pra desmentir, as revistas de fofoquinhas anotaram tudo o que ela dissera. Eu fiquei furiosa com isso. Você também ficaria se estivesse aqui. As coisas que ela inventava do Jensen… Ah! Que ódio!_

— É… Muito idiota essa garota mesmo… — falou Gabs, tentando evitar o meio sorriso que surgia em seus lábios. Ela não tinha motivos para permitir que aquele sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. Não depois de tudo que acontecera…

— _E agora você me diz que sofreu um acidente, então eu logo pensei que fosse você a garota de quem o noticiário estava falando, e também da falsa história daquela guria. Mas o que aconteceu depois? Você sabe quem te atropelou?_

— Não. — respondeu ela, num impulso. — Eu não vi nada. Eu só…

— _O cara fugiu? —_ perguntou Jess, indignada.

— Eu não sei. — respondeu Gabs, ela não queria mentir, mas também não tinha idéia do que dizer. Se estivesse tudo bem, se ela ainda estivesse "segura", com ele,… Mas não! Ela não estava! Então ela tinha que voltar, e fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido. "_É melhor assim…"_, foi o que Jensen dissera. Então que assim fosse. — Eu acordei em um hospital, e…

— _Hospital? Gabs, você disse que estava bem!_

— E eu estou! Eu estou viva, e inteira!

— _Ta… Sei… E o que aconteceu depois?_

Boa pergunta… Na realidade, uma péssima pergunta. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecera depois. Até tinha, mas dizer "_Ah, Jess, eu e o Jensen falamos sobre nossas vidas enquanto comíamos coisas gostosas, depois alugamos um quarto de hotel e nos beijamos na chuva. Mas agora eu estou aqui, largada feito um cão abandonado, então resolvi te ligar pra saber como andam as coisas. Só isso."_, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

— A enfermeira me disse que eu tinha sofrido um acidente e que tinham me levado pra lá. Então eu fiquei lá por um tempo e depois saí… e agora não sei onde eu estou.

— _Você ficou esse tempo todo em um hospital? — _perguntou Jess, incrédula. —_ E não te ocorreu ligar pra mim antes, ou pra sua mãe, sei lá? Eles não pedem mais o número dos responsáveis, não? Pra que hospital te levaram? Pro México?_

— Jess, calma! Eu já disse que to bem…

— _Gabs, me desculpa, mas essa história ta muito mal contada. Você tem idéia de que horas são?_

— Não… — murmurou ela, apenas torcendo para que a amiga parasse de fazer tantas perguntas.

— _Já passou da meia-noite. E isso não é hora de deixar um hospital e se perder pela cidade! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu só sei que eu estou preocupada e…_

_—_ Eu não queria te deixar preocupada. — disse Gabs, já arrependida de ter ligado para ela.

— _Então, Gabs, por favor, volta pro hospital e fica lá. E depois descobre onde você ta que eu vou buscar você. Mas você não pode ficar na rua, sozinha, numa hora dessas._

— Tudo bem… — concordou ela, para tranqüilizar a outra.

— _Gabs, eu to falando sério. Promete pra mim que você vai voltar e ficar lá até eu achar você? —_ pediu Jess.

— Ta, eu prometo. — mentiu ela, antes de se despedir e encerrar a ligação. Ela olhou em volta e observou a rua pouco movimentada agora. Não tinha nenhum hospital por ali para que ela pudesse cumprir sua promessa. Não que ela estivesse realmente preocupada com isso agora. Inventaria qualquer desculpa depois. Assim que pudesse explicar toda a história com mais calma, Jess entenderia. Só Gabs, que talvez nunca conseguisse entender… E ao ser atacada novamente por todas as lembranças surreais daquela dia, ela não se surpreendeu ao sentir as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

— Olá, moça bonita!


	7. Wait… Who are you?

Ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ela se voltou para onde um homem estava parado, apenas observando-a. Seus cabelos não muito curtos eram escuros, despenteados e meio molhados devido à chuva. Já seus olhos, eram de um castanho claro, congelados naquela tonalidade amendoada estranha e na expressão divertida que eles apresentavam. Ele riu, não muito alto, mas a rua estava silenciosa demais, o que tornou aquela risada um tanto assustadora.

Tudo e que Gabs conseguia pensar era na merda total que o seu dia estava sendo. Atropelada, louca, rejeitada, chorando, e agora assaltada, ou pior… Aquilo não estava nem perto de ser normal. Ela simplesmente estava em outro mundo, muito, mas muito diferente do seu. Não havia outra explicação. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido com ela, ainda mais todas aquelas loucuras, ao mesmo tempo. Ela olhou em volta e pediu para qualquer deus que quisesse escutá-la para que tivesse pelo menos algum cidadão bondoso e musculoso por perto, para poder ajudá-la. Mas pelo que lhe pareceu, nenhum deus deu muita importância ao seu pedido. Automaticamente ela levou os dedos trêmulos até o pingente de pentagrama em seu pescoço e o segurou com força, com mais medo e vontade de que ele a protegesse do que nunca.

Ela lutou contra as fibras do seu corpo que insistiam em mantê-la congelada no mesmo lugar e comandou que seus pés começassem a se movimentar, e rápido. Gabs tentou andar despreocupadamente, como se o homem nem estivesse ali, como se nem tivesse falado com ela. Ela passou reto por ele, o ar preso nos pulmões, enquanto tentava se controlar para não sair correndo e gritando.

— O que uma menina como você faz andando sozinha por essa perigosa cidade? — brincou ele, começando a segui-la.

— Apenas andando. — respondeu Gabs, a voz firme, mas os pensamentos vagando para o pior. Ela sentiu que sua boca estava seca, e sua mão, ainda agarrada ao colar, tremia. _Por que diabos ela estava falando com ele? O objetivo inicial não era fingir que ele não existia? Droga! E o que ele quis dizer com "uma menina como você"? Como ela? O quê? Incapacitada? Assustada? Chorona? Abusadora de homens perfeitos?_

— Bom, então não vai se importar se eu andar com você, não é? — riu ele, divertido, aproximando-se dela.

— Na verdade, eu me importo sim. — disse ela, sua voz era um sussurro, mas tinha certeza de que ele ouvira, senão não teria mudado a expressão risonha para algo que ela desconhecia e pretendia continuar desconhecendo.

— Eu imaginei que nós não fôssemos concordar em tudo… — falou ele, tocando a mão fria e molhada no pulso enfaixado dela e empurrando-a contra a parede de um armazém próximo, antes de exibir um sorriso nada amigável.

* * *

><p>Parecia que havia se passado uma eternidade, e nenhum som interrompeu o silêncio do lugar. Jensen continuava andando de um lado para o outro, apenas tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, mas tudo o que vinha à sua mente de uma forma insistente e quase obsessiva era a lembrança do momento em que ele puxara aquela garota pela cintura e a beijara. E ele se sentia completamente dividido, entre ir até lá e sentir o gosto da boca dela novamente, ou de manter sua decisão inicial de arrependimento pelo impulso ridículo que tivera. <em>O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal?<em> Ele perdera completamente o rumo. Já não tinha mais nenhum fio de razão e autocontrole. Mas a culpa não era totalmente dele! Aquela garota o provocara!… Ta, isso fora ridículo… A garota não o provocara em momento algum. Na realidade, ela fora muito gentil com ele. E nem mesmo depois de tê-la beijado ela tivera aquele surto que ele imaginou que estava dentro dela, apenas esperando o momento certo de surpreendê-lo. Ela fora… simplesmente… perfeita. _Droga! Porque ele ainda estava pensando sobre aquilo?_

Ele foi até o banheiro em passos arrastados, abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco da água gelada em seu rosto. Ele encarou seu reflexo no espelho rachado e um pouco sujo fixado na parede. A imagem devolvida mostrava seus olhos cansados e confusos. _"Duas alexandritas"_, ele quase conseguia ouvir a voz de Danneel em seus pensamentos, _"de um verde intenso à luz do dia, escurecidos à noite, e tons avermelhados à luz artificial, assim como a pedra preciosa."_ Ela citara isso nos votos do casamento, e desde então, Jensen passara a ouvir a voz doce dela murmurar constantemente: _"Minhas alexandritas…"_.

Aquela ruiva de olhos sedutores e temperamento difícil fora tudo na vida dele um dia. Ele conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente de quando mal conseguia respirar quando ela se aproximava dele, com aquele meio sorriso maldoso, enquanto enrolava as pontas do cabelo ondulado. Ela _fora_ tudo na vida dele… Mas todas aquelas lembranças logo eram substituídas pelas crises que Danneel começara a ter. Era como se ela tivesse se tornado outra pessoa. Como se depois do casamento, ela tivesse mudado para pior. Muitas pessoas comentavam sobre isso, sobre como o casal muda depois do casamento. Mas ele nunca imaginou que ela pudesse se mostrar tão autoritária e fria como ela estava sendo. Ela não tinha direito nenhum de fazer aquilo com ele. Ele nunca interferiu na vida dela dessa maneira. Nem no início do namoro, quando ela estava atolada de propostas e mal conseguia ter tempo pra ele, Jensen jamais reclamara. Ele nem protestara quando, depois do casamento, ela aceitou fazer vários ensaios fotográficos nada comportados para algumas revistas. E Danneel ainda teve a audácia de dizer pra ele na última briga que tiveram que Jensen só não ficou irritado quando ela estava trabalhando antes porque ele nunca a amara de verdade. Ele ficara tão irritado na hora que simplesmente achou melhor não responder.

Mas depois de tudo que acontecera nessa tarde, e agora, depois daquele beijo, seus pensamentos se voltando para a ruiva que provavelmente estava comemorando que ele desistira de ir para a convenção… E se ele… realmente… nunca a amou? Ele não queria deixar que essa conclusão o deixasse mais confuso, mas tentou analisar por um tempo. Se ele não… a amasse de verdade… isso explicaria muitas coisas. Ela estaria certa sobre a falta de preocupação dele a respeito do trabalho dela no início do namoro; e isso também justificaria o motivo, que ele ainda não tinha tanta certeza de qual era, de ele ter vindo para cá mesmo sabendo que isso poderia dar um fim no seu casamento; e acima de tudo, explicava o porquê de ele ter gostado tanto daquela garota que o fizera mudar seus planos completamente. Aquela garota de cabelos claros e olhos tão verdes quanto os seus. Aquela garota que conseguia deixá-lo tranqüilo mesmo quando parecia que o mundo todo desabaria sobre sua cabeça. Aquela garota que o fizera perder completamente a cabeça, e se entregar, como nunca antes imaginou que pudesse fazer, a um sentimento tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão bom.

Aquela garota que ele deixara na chuva, sozinha e completamente atordoada…

Esse pensamento o fez sair do banheiro às pressas e abrir a janela do quarto para poder ver o estacionamento lá embaixo, que para sua desgraça, estava completamente vazio agora. Jensen percorreu a rua com os olhos rápidos e preocupados, logo confirmando o que já temia. _Como ele pudera ser tão idiota?_ Mesmo que ela não tivesse surtado perto dele, tivesse sido aquela pessoa incrível durante o dia inteiro, já era de se esperar que ela se sentisse esgotada depois de ser beijada daquele jeito e largada com o pedido de desculpas aborrecido e confuso que ele dera.

Jensen desceu as escadas correndo e cruzou o estacionamento passando reto pelo carro e seguindo pela rua deserta e escura. _Ela não devia ter ido tão longe… _Ele só esperava que ainda desse tempo de alcançá-la. Ele devia ter sido mais rude do que pensara, para ela ter saído daquele jeito, na chuva, sozinha, e ainda machucada. Agora ele já estava rezando, totalmente preocupado, e já sentindo toda a culpa merecida em seus ombros só de imaginar algo de ruim acontecendo com ela.

Ele continuou a correr, não se importando nem um pouco com a chuva que continuava a cair impiedosamente, e muito menos com a falta de ar que estava começando a ter. Agora Jensen começou a se arrepender de não ter pegado o carro. E logo estava se xingando mentalmente, pois ele poderia muito bem ter ido pelo lado contrário ao que ela fora. Mas antes que pudesse concluir esse pensamento e dar meia volta, ele ouviu uma risada alta, vinda do final rua. Estava escuro demais, então ele apenas continuou seguindo em frente, mas agora com os passos mais lentos.

— Eu imaginei que nós não fôssemos concordar em tudo…

Jensen parou de imediato quando viu uma garota com o pulso enfaixado, encolhida contra a parede. Ele buscou os olhos claros dela, que estavam claramente assustados, e não precisou de mais nenhuma outra confirmação para entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver, e a raiva que ele sentia por saber que era o culpado de tudo aquilo era maior do que a vontade de acabar com aquele desgraçado que estava ameaçando ela. Mas ele _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa.

Jensen olhou em volta e avistou algumas pedras não muito grandes próximas a uma árvore. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir, embora estivesse nervoso com o que ia fazer a seguir. Aqueles dias que ficava brincando de jogar facas em alvos na parede durante as pausas das filmagens finalmente teriam o seu propósito. Sua única preocupação era que poderia acertá-la sem querer. Por que o resto… Poderia matar aquele cara que isso não o preocuparia. Ele fugiu da convenção, já havia seqüestrado uma garota depois que ela fora atropelada, e ainda por cima a beijara. Matar aquele idiota era o de menos. E o que importava ali era conseguir salvá-la. Mais nada.


	8. Just take my hand

Gabs trancou a respiração e lutou para não gritar de dor quando sentiu a mão dele segurar o seu pulso machucado. Ela não imaginou que estivesse doendo tanto assim. Bom… Não tinha como saber. Até porque, nenhum cara mal-encarado tinha resolvido fazer alguma coisa com ela antes. Ela tentou se manter calma para poder pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que pudesse tirá-la daquela enrascada. Mas estava assustada demais pra isso. Foi quando um grito vindo do outro lado da rua chamou a sua atenção, e a atenção do homem a sua frente também. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

_Ele enlouquecera de vez?_

Como se já não bastasse ter fugido durante o dia todo, agido como um completo maluco fora do hospício, com atitudes duvidosas, ter beijado ela, e depois ter desaparecido, agora ele parecia completamente certo do que estava prestes a fazer.

Jensen estava do outro lado da rua, e por mais que ela tentasse entender o motivo daquele meio sorriso que estava no rosto dele, ela não conseguia. Tudo estava em segundo plano quando ela notou aquelas pedras na mão dele. Sim, ele realmente enlouquecera.

O cara que ainda segurava o braço dela apenas riu quando notou a presença do outro. E isso a assustou mais ainda. Jensen não tinha nem idéia de como eram as pessoas dali. _No que ele estava pensando afinal? Que ele era o Capitão América ou algo do tipo?_

— Você conhece aquele idiota, lá? — perguntou o homem, voltando-se para ela, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Gabs não respondeu. Ainda não tinha se lembrado de respirar. Apenas ficou ali, imóvel, pedindo com todas as suas forças para acordar e sair daquele sonho insano.

— Eu já disse pra se afastar dela! — gritou Jensen, de novo. Ele parecia estranhamente calmo, como se tivesse toda a situação sob controle. _Mas ele não entendia! Nada estava sob controle ali! Ele estava maluco! _Não havia outra explicação. E Gabs não culpava aquele cara de rir da cara de Jensen nem um pouco. Ele estava certo em achar graça daquela situação.

— E o que você vai fazer? — perguntou o homem, com um tom debochado. — Vai tocar uma pedra em… — antes que ele pudesse concluir a frase, uma pedra fora lançada em sua direção, acertando em cheio seu rosto.

Gabs gritou ao ver o sangue saindo da boca do homem a sua frente.

_Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo! Não estava! Por que ela não estava acordando, afinal?_

O cara apenas soltou o braço dela e se virou para encarar o homem do outro lado da rua, que ainda mantinha aquela pose de controle absoluto, e aquele sorriso perfeito no rosto.

— Eu avisei… — murmurou Jensen, com um olhar divertido e ao mesmo tempo vitorioso, por ter acertado o alvo desejado.

— Vai se arrepender disso, seu idiota! — gritou o outro, indo em passos decididos até ele.

Gabs não pensou, simplesmente sentiu. Sentiu algo estranho dentro dela que a fez gritar e correr ao mesmo tempo, antes de bater de encontro ao cara e fazê-lo cair no meio da rua. _Ele que ousasse encostar um dedo que fosse no Jensen!_ Ela se surpreendeu com esse pensamento e com a própria atitude, e não pode deixar de sorrir. Mas logo o homem estava de pé, o rosto sujo de sangue, e com uma expressão nada agradável.

Ele tocou o ombro dela e Gabs apenas fechou os olhos. Seja lá o que for que ele pretendia fazer, algo a fez fechar os olhos automaticamente e esperar. Mas ele não fez nada, pois logo fora puxado para trás, com uma certa violência.

— Acho que você não me ouviu bem da primeira vez. — disse Jensen, irritado, ainda com aquele meio sorriso convencido curvando seus lábios, antes de atingir o homem com um belo soco.

Bom, agora, se aquilo ainda era um sonho, ela não queria acordar tão cedo. Jensen se transformara em Dean Winchester. Ela sabia que conhecia aquele sorriso debochado de algum lugar. Ele dera mais dois socos no outro até fazê-lo cair no meio da rua. E tudo o que Gabs conseguia fazer era ficar ali, olhando, pasma com o que acabara de presenciar.

— Acha que só o Dean sabe lutar? — brincou Jensen, ainda rindo, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela. — Vamos! — gritou ele, agarrando a mão dela e puxando-a para longe dali.

* * *

><p>Ela não estava acostumada com aquelas mudanças de horários, porque normalmente só viajava quando era realmente necessário. Mas não era muito difícil de perceber que se tratava do início de uma fria manhã. O aeroporto estava praticamente vazio, em questão de desembarque. Apenas algumas pessoas bem vestidas estavam próximas ao grande painel dos vôos, provavelmente vôos comerciais, a julgar pelos trajes deles. Não que isso importasse muito, mas era inevitável, ela era uma mulher extremamente observadora.<p>

Ela colocou os óculos escuros agora e atravessou o amplo salão, acompanhada de sua amiga, Charlotte, uma loira de cabelos compridos e ondulados, olhos amendoados e um sorriso muito reconfortante. Mas aquele sorriso já não era tão necessário agora. Pois ela se sentia bem melhor. E era por isso que estava ali, agora, esperando por um táxi que a levasse direto para o homem que, agora sem dúvida nenhuma, ela tinha certeza de que a amava.

Danneel nem se incomodou quando botou os pés no Sheraton WTC Hotel e foi recebida por milhares de repórteres e curiosos que enchiam a recepção. Na verdade, aquilo só fazia com que seu sorriso ficasse mais e mais amplo. Jensen fizera tudo aquilo por ela. E agora ela devia um belo pedido de desculpas a ele. Mas antes, precisava saber onde ele estava. E ninguém melhor para lhe dizer isso do que Jared…

— Danny, é muito cedo ainda, ele deve estar dormindo. — murmurou Charlotte, depois que elas conseguiram cruzar a multidão e já estavam sozinhas em um elevador.

— Ele ainda não deve ter se acostumado com o fuso-horário. — respondeu Danneel, não se preocupando muito com o comentário da amiga. — Provavelmente está acordado já. E eu preciso saber onde o Jen está. Ele vai entender…

Após saírem do elevador, as duas seguiram reto em direção ao extenso corredor que levaria aos quartos principais do hotel. Danneel apertava a alça da sua bolsa com força, nervosa por estar ali. Sabia que aquilo poderia piorar as coisas, Jensen não gostava quando ela tomava essas atitudes de última hora e saía procurando por ele como uma doida. Mas ela não estava nem aí. Eles precisavam resolver aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais. E depois de tudo que eles passaram, Jensen com certeza ficaria feliz em vê-la ali.

— Danneel?

O tom de voz perturbado veio de um canto mais reservado, de uma espécie de sala de estar no meio do andar, no cruzamento dos corredores. Aquela voz forte que não abandonava nunca aquele som divertido no final de cada palavra. Ela fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente antes de se virar e encarar os olhos azuis espantados que a observavam.

— Misha… — murmurou ela, tentando ser o mais simpática possível.

Não havia nada que a fizesse gostar de Misha Collins, e aquele meio sorriso divertido no rosto dele, e o suéter laranja que só fazia com que seus olhos azuis parecessem duas safiras enormes só pioravam tudo. Nada nele a agradava. E quando ele estava por perto ela era obrigada a apenas sorrir e ficar calada diante de suas piadas idiotas e patéticas, tudo porque ainda não se descontrolara ao ponto de pedir para que Jensen se afastasse dele. Era tudo tão mais fácil quando era só Jensen e Jared… Cada um com suas vidas, mantendo a amizade, mas ainda assim, administrando o seu tempo. Mas com Misha, tudo mudara. Ela já não tinha certeza se a culpa de tudo que estava acontecendo agora era daquele idiota que estava na sua frente ou se ela só estava tentando culpá-lo por medo de que nada desse certo.

Mas ela não queria perder tempo pensando nisso agora. Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer…

— À que devo essa honra, Elmo? — perguntou Misha, com um leve sorriso, indo em passos lentos na direção dela. Ele cumprimentou Charlotte, fazendo-a sorrir feito uma boba.

Danneel uniu todas as suas forças para não cometer um homicídio ali mesmo. _Como ele ousava chamá-la por aquele apelido? E como diabos ele ficara sabendo daquele apelido? _Ela o estava odiando mais do que nunca agora.

— A nada. — ela respondeu, ainda com aquele sorriso congelado no rosto. — Eu estou procurando pelo Jensen, só isso. Sabe onde ele está?

— Bem… — murmurou ele, desmanchando o sorriso e logo mudando a expressão como se estivesse um pouco inseguro se deveria falar algo para ela ou não. — Eu até sei… Mas acho melhor você esperar ele voltar por aqui mesmo… — ele disse, dando de ombros, como se não fosse algo muito importante.

— Misha, onde ele está? — perguntou Danneel, impaciente.

— Você não viu os noticiários? — indagou ele, com um leve tom de preocupação. — Jensen saiu com uma menina para conhecer a cidade e se perder por aí… Mas não se preocupe, é apenas um caso de fim de semana, logo todos esquecem… — brincou ele, antes de começar a rir da expressão de incredulidade no rosto da ruiva.

— Eu não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo… — murmurou ela, tentando não transparecer sua raiva, apenas se virando de costas para ele e continuando seu caminho, enquanto ouvia aquela risada insuportável.

— Danny, o que ele falou…

— Não vai me dizer que você acreditou no que aquele imbecil disse! — repreendeu Danneel, indignada, voltando-se para a loira ao seu lado.

— Não é isso… É que… Bem, algumas pessoas da mídia comentaram sobre isso. — murmurou Charlotte, com cuidado, para não deixar a outra mais estressada. — Sobre essa outra garota e o Jensen, e…

— Charly, por favor! — pediu Danneel, tentando ao máximo não ser tão grosseira com ela. — Isso é ridículo! Então esqueça, okay?

— É. Você tem razão… — concordou Charlotte, apenas desviando os olhos quando elas pararam em frente ao quarto que estavam procurando.

Ela bateu algumas vezes na porta, de forma impaciente, antes que alguém viesse para destrancá-la. Um homem alto, de cabelos lisos escuros e um pouco desgrenhados, apareceu. Parecia cansado, ou talvez sonolento. Talvez ele já tenha se acostumado com o outro horário. Mas isso não importava agora.

— Danneel? — Jared piscou algumas vezes, só para ter certeza de que a ruiva estava ali, diante dele. Ela provavelmente pegara o primeiro vôo para São Paulo depois que soube do desaparecimento de Jensen. Mas se ela estava ali, na frente dele, para saber sobre do próprio marido, ela perdera a viagem. Porque nem Jared sabia sobre o desaparecimento do amigo. E ele tinha certeza, só de encarar os olhos verdes da ruiva, que ela não ficaria nada feliz com isso.

— Jared, me diga, onde o Jensen está?


	9. Borderline

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir agora, entre as frestas da janela, iluminando o pequeno quarto. Ele não tinha noção de por quanto tempo dormira, mas sabia que não dormira o suficiente. Mas ele não deixou que o cansaço o fizesse fechar os olhos novamente. Jensen ainda estava com aquela mão pequena e delicada entrelaçada na sua, e isso fez com que ele exibisse um leve sorriso involuntário. Ele se lembrou do que acontecera algumas horas atrás, do incidente naquela rua, e de quando eles voltaram correndo para o hotel, como dois fugitivos, dois cúmplices. Gabs estava mais do que assustada quando eles voltaram. Nem quando ela acordara no dia anterior, em uma cama de hospital, e se deparara com ele, ela ficara tão assustada como quando eles entraram no quarto novamente. Jensen não sabia se ela estava daquele jeito por causa do que acontecera com aquele idiota que a ameaçara, ou se era porque ela estava ali, com ele, presa novamente. Ele preferiu pensar que era por causa do outro cara.

Tudo o que ele tinha vontade de fazer era poder abraçá-la e beijá-la de novo. Mas quando ele viu que ela tinha chorado, achou melhor não fazer nada. Então apenas ficou dizendo pra ela que tudo ficaria bem, e se desculpando – o que obviamente era a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer quando estava perto dela – até que ela adormecesse. Ele tentou ficar acordado, apenas observando o rosto dela, tão sereno e despreocupado daquele jeito, mas enquanto pedia a Deus para agir com mais sensatez no dia seguinte para não fazer nada que a colocasse em perigo novamente, ele dormiu.

Um som baixo, mas perceptível, vindo de algum canto do quarto interrompera os seus pensamentos. Seu celular estava largado em cima da poltrona, vibrando com insistência. Ele tinha ligado o aparelho para falar com Jared na noite anterior e esquecera-se de desligá-lo, porque provavelmente tentariam falar com ele, o que ele estava evitando, obviamente.

Mas o barulho parecia se tornar cada vez mais alto no silêncio completo do cômodo, então ele resolveu soltar a mão de Gabs com muito cuidado para não acordá-la e saiu da cama lentamente, até alcançar o celular. Antes que arrancasse a bateria do aparelho fora, seus olhos logo pararam no nome que aparecia na tela do aparelho: _Misha_. Já havia se passado um dia inteiro desde o desaparecimento dele. Clif ligara para o seu celular desde o momento que ele chegara ao hospital até o fim da noite anterior, Jared só parara de procurá-lo quando Jensen fora até o Sheraton para falar com ele, fora todos os outros organizadores do evento que tinham o seu número, que também ligavam para ele, com muita insistência. Mas Misha não o ligara nenhuma vez. Não que isso o intrigasse… Misha entendeu que ele não estava querendo aparecer e respeitou isso. Não era a primeira vez que Jensen sumia daquele jeito, mas agora os motivos eram diferentes. Mas ainda assim, Misha sempre esperava que Jensen fosse procurá-lo quando achasse melhor. Ele gostava disso no amigo, esse espaço que ele dava, de apenas falar quando era necessário, quando Jensen sentia que poderia falar com ele. Mas para ele estar ligando agora, era porque alguma coisa havia acontecido. Ele tinha certeza de que Misha não ia perguntar onde ele se metera ou que tipo de loucura ele estava fazendo. Ele falaria sobre algo bem diferente, algo mais urgente. E foi isso que fez Jensen atender a chamada, depois de alguns segundos.

— Misha? — murmurou ele, um pouco inseguro, só agora passando por sua cabeça que talvez não fosse realmente o amigo ao telefone.

— _Sim, sou eu._ — respondeu o outro, fazendo com que Jensen suspirasse aliviado.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Jensen, tentando encorajá-lo a falar logo do que se tratava aquela ligação inesperada no meio da manhã.

— _Mais ou menos… _— respondeu Misha, seu tom de voz era preocupante. — _Elmo está na cidade… Procurando por você._

Jensen não pode deixar de gelar ao ouvir o apelido da esposa._ Ela estava na cidade? _Bem, ele não deveria ficar tão surpreso com isso. Já deveria ter imaginado que Danneel faria uma idiotice dessas. Misha disse que ela estava procurando por ele. Ela estava ali para consertar as coisas, ele tinha certeza. Ela provavelmente vira que ele não participara da convenção e agora estava lá para fazer uma surpresa para ele._ Mal sabia Danneel que ela seria quem se surpreenderia ali,_ pensou Jensen, lançando um rápido olhar para a garota na cama, enrolada nos lençóis brancos, o rosto com um meio sorriso leve e inocente.

— Você falou com ela? — Jensen conseguiu dizer, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

—_ Falar não é bem a palavra certa… Mas sim, eu a encontrei aqui no hotel. Mas ela logo me ignorou e foi falar com o Jared. _— respondeu Misha, dando uma pausa logo em seguida, parecia estar esperando alguma coisa. —_ Eu o vi saindo ontem, para ir falar com você… —_ disse ele, despreocupadamente. — _Se você disse ao Jared onde estaria, ele não vai agüentar por muito tempo antes de contar a Danneel._ — falou Misha, com uma leve risada, como se Danneel estivesse torturando o outro para saber do paradeiro de Jensen.

— Eu não falei para ele onde eu ia ficar. — falou Jensen, um pouco envergonhado agora por ter falado somente com Jared e não ter explicado nada à Misha. — E… me desculpe por não ter falado com você antes… eu só… bem… eu não sabia o que dizer…

— _Tudo bem, Jensen. Fica tranqüilo. —_ respondeu Misha, controlando uma risada por causa do constrangimento do outro. — _A gente conversa sobre isso depois._

— É. Tem razão. — murmurou ele, sorrindo também. — E Misha! — chamou Jensen, antes que ele desligasse. — Obrigado.

— _Eu te cobro depois. _— brincou o outro, fazendo Jensen rir antes de se despedir e desligar o telefone.

Mas logo o seu sorriso se desfizera, no instante em que ele se virara e vira uma garota de cabelos claros um pouco bagunçados, os olhos verdes observando-o atentamente.

* * *

><p>Aquilo não estava certo. <em>Simplesmente não estava!<em> Ela pegara o primeiro maldito avião para aquele maldito lugar para consertar sua maldita burrada, e era só isso que Jared tinha a dizer? Que não sabia de nada? Quem não sabia de nada ali era ela! Ela era a vítima daquilo tudo! Será que ninguém percebia?

— Danny, fique calma… — Charlotte tentou, mas era inútil, a ruiva apenas afastou o braço da amiga e continuou a encarar o homem a sua frente com a expressão mais ameaçadora possível.

— Fique você! — gritou Danneel, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. E calma? Calma? Seu marido dera uma de adolescente confuso e Charlotte pedia para que ele ficasse calma? Era inacreditável! — Jared, não me faça repetir a pergunta! — pediu ela, entre dentes.

— Danneel, por favor… — murmurou Jared, saindo do quarto e indo até ela.

— "Por favor" o quê? O quê? — gritou ela, indignada. — Sabe a quantidade de coisas que eu deixei para trás para estar aqui? Para ver o meu Jen? Você, por um acaso, tem idéia do que está acontecendo? Não! É claro que não tem! Pois se tivesse um pingo de consciência me diria aonde foi que o meu marido se meteu! Diz, Jared!

— Mas eu já disse! — falou ele, sem saber o que dizer. Danneel estava completamente descontrolada. Se ele soubesse onde Jensen estava, diria sem pensar duas vezes, pois a ruiva parecia disposta a qualquer coisa para encontrá-lo. — Nós saímos do aeroporto, eu vim com o Misha, e o Jensen saiu com o Clif para comer alguma coisa antes que começasse o painel dele. Então o Clif voltou sem o Jensen e não disse nada com nada, então eu tive que substituir ele nos dois painéis e também…

— Pro inferno com esses painéis, Jared! — ela o interrompeu, furiosa. — Onde está o Clif?

— Ele está procurando pelo Jensen desde que…

— Não, ele não está! — ela cortou Jared, novamente. — A única pessoa que parece preocupada com tudo isso, que realmente está se importando com o desaparecimento do Jensen sou eu! Porque todos os outros estão cuidando de suas próprias vidas e não estão nem aí pra nossa felicidade!

— Danneel, se controla! — gritou Jared, já irritado com a atitude exasperada dela. — O Jensen vai aparecer! Ele vai ficar sabendo que você está aqui e vai voltar pra…

— Não! Jared, pára! Você não entende! — ela reclamou, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Jared e Charlotte já não entendiam mais nada mesmo. A um segundo atrás ela parecia querer queimá-lo vivo, e no outro estava prestes a chorar. — Jen e eu… nós… eu fui tão estúpida com ele. Falei coisas horríveis! E ele fez isso tudo por mim, pra provar que me ama! E se eu não encontrar o meu Jen logo, ele vai perceber o quão ridícula eu fui e nunca mais vai querer olhar pra mim!

Charlotte estendeu seu braço na direção da amiga, para puxá-la para um abraço. Danneel agora começara a chorar, como se não tivesse feito nada antes, como se não tivesse gritado feito uma doida e ameaçado meio mundo. Jared apenas ficou olhando a cena, com um pouco de pena… de Jensen, quando aparecesse ali.

* * *

><p>Jensen ficou ali, por alguns segundos, apenas observando o rosto dela, que permanecia naquela expressão neutra, que só o deixava mais confuso. Ele não sabia se ela tinha escutado alguma coisa, já nem se lembrava se dissera alguma coisa que pudesse ser comprometedora, do tipo: <em>"Minha esposa está na cidade! E agora?<em> Ele tinha esperanças de que não tivesse dito nada do tipo, mas ainda assim, ficou inseguro. Por que ela continuava olhando para ele daquele jeito tão tranqüilo?

— Você acordou. — ele murmurou, um pouco constrangido, desligando o celular rapidamente o jogando-o na poltrona novamente.

— É… — concordou ela, estranhando a atitude dele.

— Eu… — Jensen olhou em volta, procurando pelas palavras certas, ou por qualquer outra palavra. — Eu tenho que resolver isso… — ele falou, indo em passos lentos até ela e sentando-se ao lado de Gabs. — Eu não queria te deixar aqui, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu ontem… E eu não posso te obrigar a vir comigo, então…

— Jensen. — chamou Gabs, fazendo com que ele voltasse os olhos verdes para ela, fazendo-a ficar sem ar novamente. — Do que você está falando?

Jensen a encarou por alguns segundos antes de perceber o significado da expressão confusa no rosto dela. Ela não tinha idéia do que ele escutara há alguns minutos atrás. Mas isso não deixava de ser um problema. Ele teria que falar com Danneel uma hora ou outra, antes que ela o encontrasse, ali. E para isso, precisava ser sincero.

— A minha… Bem… — ele tentou novamente, um pouco nervoso com a reação dela. Depois do que ele fizera ela passar na noite anterior, e ele ficara se desculpando até ela finalmente dormir… e lembrar disso não ajudava em nada. — A minha esposa veio pra cá, ela está no Sheraton agora, procurando por mim. — ele parou por alguns segundos e voltou a observá-la. Gabs permanecia imóvel, os olhos verdes fixos nos dele, ela apenas piscou algumas vezes e mordeu o lábio inferior, mais nada. — E eu preciso ir falar com ela… Explicar o que aconteceu… o que aconteceu comigo. — ele corrigiu, ainda buscando qualquer sinal de desapontamento ou raiva no rosto dela. Mas ela continuava com aquela expressão serena, como se o que ele estivesse dizendo fosse algo completamente compreensível. E talvez fosse. Talvez ele estivesse tornando aquilo algo maior do que realmente era. Mas ele não entendia! _Será que era só ele que estava preocupado com a grande merda que iria acontecer se Danneel o encontrasse?_

— É… talvez seja melhor você falar com ela… — murmurou Gabs, desviando os olhos para algum canto do quarto, impedindo-o de ver sua expressão mudar.

— Mas e você? — perguntou ele, a voz rouca, ainda tentando ver os olhos dela.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe.

— Não tem mais como eu não me preocupar com você. — ele admitiu, desviando o olhar também, já um pouco arrependido de ter dito aquilo em voz alta.

Mas Gabs ouvira cada palavra, e isso fez seu coração apertar-se de uma forma dolorosa, obrigando-a a olhar para o rosto perfeito dele. Ela tocou a mão dele, novamente por um impulso. E ele devolveu o toque e segurou a mão dela com força antes de pensar que esse dia seria exatamente igual ao anterior: com ele cometendo loucuras. Ele se aproximou dela e descera até o seu rosto, unindo seus lábios aos dela. Esse beijo era diferente, e os dois imaginaram que sempre seria assim, diferente. Ele impulsionou-se para frente, ficando por cima dela, na cama, e aprofundando o beijo. E se Jensen pensava que ela talvez se controlasse demais para não deixar transparecer nada na frente dele, era nesses momentos que ele não tinha dúvida alguma, pois ela correspondia o beijo tanto quanto ele, e envolvia-se com igual intensidade, e isso só o incentivava a continuar. Já sem ar agora, e completamente constrangidos com o que acabaram de fazer, eles encerraram o beijo e afastaram-se alguns centímetros. Ainda estavam ali grudados, com os lábios a poucos milímetros e respirando com dificuldade, ainda registrando o que aquele beijo devia significar. Gabs queria achar uma explicação, uma boa interpretação para isso, mas não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada, principalmente com ele tão próximo dela. Já Jensen, sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Ele só tinha medo de admitir. Depois de alguns segundos separados, Gabs finalmente tomou a iniciativa de sair dali aos poucos, mas Jensen a puxara novamente, agora sem aprofundar o beijo, apenas pressionando-lhe os lábios. Ele podia sentir os arrepios da garota, sua respiração tensa, quase podia sentir seu coração batendo num ritmo alto e intenso. Ele sorriu com a reação que provocara nela, antes de se afastar lentamente para observar os olhos dela.

— E então?… — ele sussurrou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se novamente. — Você vem comigo?

Gabs demorou alguns segundos para entender do que exatamente ele estava falando. Era meio difícil de raciocinar com o peso do corpo perfeito dele em cima do seu, ainda mais depois de um beijo daqueles, um beijo _dele_. Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso leve que surgia em seu rosto.

— Sim.

* * *

><p>Jensen parou o carro próximo à calçada, alguns metros antes do hotel, e suspirou, antes de voltar sua atenção para a garota ao seu lado. Ela estava nervosa, mas ainda se controlava ao máximo perto dele. Ela voltou os olhos claros para ele também e esperou que ele dissesse qualquer coisa para fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido. Mas Jensen apenas segurou a mão dela. Só isso.<p>

Eles desceram do carro e olharam em volta. Tudo parecia mais tranqüilo agora. As ruas estavam menos movimentadas, mas ainda havia algumas pessoas em frente ao hotel, esperando por notícias. Gabs foi para o hotel primeiro, como eles haviam combinado. Ela entrou e confirmou a identificação, depois foi direto para o elevador. Suas mãos tremiam, e ela ainda se sentia meio tonta com o perfume dele que estava por toda parte, como se ele ainda estivesse do lado dela. E depois de tanto tempo perto dele, ficar afastada por alguns minutos já deixava ela completamente nervosa, e com medo, medo de que tudo voltasse ao normal. Afinal… Danneel estava ali. E se… Não! Ela não queria pensar no que poderia acontecer. Jensen disse que tinha que consertar as coisas. Mas ele não falou o quê exatamente ele ia consertar… E isso a deixou mais preocupada do que antes.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com uma garota de cabelos negros sentada na cama, com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos, olhando algumas fotos.

— Gabs! — ela gritou, assim que viu a outra entrar no quarto, largando a câmera na cama. — Você… mas… O que você…? Gabs!

— Calma, Jess. — ela pediu, sorrindo, indo até a amiga. — Ta tudo bem.

— Não, não está tudo bem! Como você chegou aqui? E onde você estava? Você ficou no hospital pelo menos? — ela perguntava, nervosa, antes de abraçar Gabs e fazê-la sentar-se na cama para responder todas as perguntas.

— Eu… Eu não estava no hospital. E… é uma longa história. — ela disse, não contendo um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

* * *

><p>Ele pulou da cama, assustado, pela segunda vez já. Olhou em volta e viu que o quarto estava mais claro, mas pelo horário que o relógio indicava, não estava tarde o suficiente para que o acordassem daquele jeito. E disseram que iriam ligar para o seu celular para acordá-lo. Então, só podia ser… <em>Droga! Aquela doida, outra vez!<em>

Jared afastou os lençóis de cima das pernas com brutalidade e andou até a poltrona, onde pegou suas roupas e começou a se vestir, sem pressa alguma, enquanto as batidas do outro lado do quarto continuavam mais insistentes.

—_ Jared, será que dá pra você levantar a bunda dessa cama? — _Ele ouviu a voz impaciente vinda do corredor e correu até a porta logo em seguida, abrindo-a rapidamente.

— Jensen?

— Não! A sua mãe! — respondeu o outro, irritado, antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. — Porque demorou tanto?

— Achei que fosse a Danneel. — respondeu Jared, com sinceridade.

— Ela ainda está no hotel? — perguntou Jensen, temendo pela resposta.

— Sim. Ela estava esperando o Clif chegar para poder perguntar de você. Mas ele estava demorando, então ela alugou um quarto. — disse Jared, enquanto observava o amigo, nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro. — Jensen, o que aconteceu? — indagou Jared, em um tom sério, chamando a atenção do outro.

— É uma longa história… — murmurou Jensen, com um meio sorriso.


	10. Crash

Ele lia os papéis em sua mão tranquilamente, enquanto tomava alguns goles do café já frio em sua outra mão. Os organizadores do evento tomavam mais o seu tempo do que o próprio evento em si… Uma longa conversa sobre a agenda do dia de hoje fizera seu café esfriar. Mas tudo bem… Ele não ia se aborrecer por causa disso. Estava um lindo dia afinal. A chuva finalmente parara. Talvez até pudesse tirar aquelas fotos com os fãs que prometera do lado de fora do hotel. É, talvez…

Misha atravessou o corredor e chegou à sala central, que era o miolo do andar, o encontro de todos os corredores que levavam ao elevador e a uma sala de estar muito aconchegante. Ele foi até o elevador, que ainda passaria alguns andares acima antes de começar a descer. Então ele apenas esperou. Misha terminou o seu café e virou-se para procurar alguma lixeira, esbarrando em duas garotas que estavam vindo na direção do elevador.

A mais baixa tinha os olhos escuros e os cabelos pretos lisos e compridos estavam presos e caídos ao redor de seu pescoço, já a outra tinha os cabelos claros e olhos verdes, e estava com um dos pulsos enfaixados, o que chamou a atenção de Misha, por algum motivo.

Seu português não era perfeito, mas tinha certeza de que elas entenderam o seu pedido de desculpas. Elas se desculparam também, antes de sorrirem, um pouco nervosas e se afastarem do caminho dele. Misha foi até a lixeira mais próxima e colocou o copo de café fora, antes de voltar até o elevador, onde as duas meninas ainda estavam, agora sussurrando entre si.

Do outro lado da sala, vindo de algum corredor, o som de um salto tocando o chão encheu o cômodo, antes que uma ruiva de expressões nada simpáticas surgisse, acompanhada por uma mulher loira. As duas pararam antes de alcançarem o elevador, assim que viram Misha ali. Ele apenas sorriu na direção delas, antes de desviar sua atenção para as duas garotas ao seu lado, que simplesmente congelaram ao ver Danneel do outro lado da sala. Misha não tinha certeza se elas estavam daquele jeito por estarem diante de alguém famoso, ou se era por algum outro motivo.

Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando mais duas pessoas surgiram de outro corredor e entraram na sala. Um homem alto, de cabelos escuros e lisos, acompanhado por outro homem, um loiro de olhos esverdeados, que congelou ao ver todos naquela sala.

E foi assim que tudo lá dentro parecia ter mergulhado em um profundo lago de tensão e dúvidas, vindas de todos os cantos, e alcançando todos ali presentes. Vários olhares foram trocados por alguns segundos, antes que finalmente os olhos claros de Jensen alcançassem os olhos verdes de Gabs.

* * *

><p>Jensen se deu conta de que seu cérebro não estava totalmente paralisado naquele momento, pois ele logo estava desejando que o elevador chegasse ou que um buraco se abrisse no meio da sala, para que ele pudesse pular, ou para que Danneel caísse dentro, pois agora ela estava vindo em sua direção. A ruiva correu até ele e o abraçou com força, Jensen teve que segurá-la para que os dois não caíssem ali, na frente de todos. Danneel exibiu um largo sorriso antes de jogar os braços em torno do pescoço de Jensen e puxá-lo para um beijo apressado.<p>

Enquanto a ruiva o agarrava, sem se importar se ele precisava respirar ou não, Jensen só queria se afastar dela e tentar iniciar uma conversa normal. Ele não queria ficar entre beijos com Danneel bem diante dos olhos de Gabs, que ele tinha certeza de que ainda estava naquela sala, tão surpresa quanto ele. Afinal, era sobre isso que ele queria falar com Danneel, sobre Gabs, sobre _eles_.

As portas do elevador se abriram de repente, chamando a atenção de todos. Jensen conseguiu afastar-se de Danneel, mas não a tempo de ver o rosto da garota que entrara no elevador e se virara para a amiga, evitando olhar o que acontecia naquela sala. Misha também entrara no elevador, provavelmente percebera que não era uma boa hora para tentar falar com Jensen, então ele preferiu apenas continuar seguindo seus compromissos.

— Danneel, precisamos conversar. — falou Jensen, afastando-a novamente, antes que ela desse outro beijo nele.

Danneel estava prestes a responder que eles não precisavam conversar, que ela o entendia e que tudo ficaria bem, que eles ficariam bem. Mas o fato de Jensen chamá-la pelo nome, sem diminuições ou apelidos, num tom de voz nada acolhedor e praticamente evitando tocar nela, fez com que Danneel parasse, preocupada. Ela encarou os olhos verdes do marido e tudo o que conseguia enxergar era arrependimento. E a idéia de que esse arrependimento envolvesse o casamento deles foi suficiente para fazê-la tremer o procurar por alguma coisa onde pudesse se apoiar.

* * *

><p>Eles estavam sozinhos agora, no quarto que Danneel reservara. Jensen estava sentado na cama, as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra e os olhos preocupados enquanto observava a ruiva andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, em um claro sinal de impaciência.<p>

— Não foi por minha causa que você sumiu? É isso? — perguntou ela, nervosa, voltando-se para ele.

— A princípio foi por causa da briga. Mas depois… Eu não sei… E nem sei se foi pelo que aconteceu entre nós, eu só…

— E sobre esse acidente? — interrompeu ela. — É verdade ou você só está dizendo isso para parecer que você sumiu por outro motivo? — indagou Danneel, tentando manter a voz calma. — Jen, você não precisa dizer nada, na verdade. — pediu ela, lançando um leve sorriso compreensivo para ele. — Eu entendo que você está chateado, e confuso, e que eu aparecer aqui talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Mas eu não vim até aqui para provar que eu estava certa e que você desistiu de tudo por mim. Eu só vim até aqui porque eu queria ver você, só isso.

— Danneel, não é sobre isso que se trata. — admitiu Jensen, nervoso. — Não é sobre o que aconteceu com a gente. É sobre o que aconteceu comigo… e com… e com outra pessoa.

Jensen não tinha certeza se ela escutara o que ele dissera ou se apenas estava fingindo que ele não dissera nada. Mas ela ficara claramente nervosa com as últimas palavras dele. Porém, para sua surpresa, Danneel foi até a cama e caiu por cima de Jensen, juntando seus lábios aos dele, enquanto ele apenas tentava afastá-la.

— Danny!… — ele tentou chamá-la.

Ao ouvir seu apelido dito pela voz rouca de Jensen, Danneel apenas sorriu e continuou a beijá-lo. Suas mãos alcançaram a camisa dele, puxando-a para cima e deixando o corpo de Jensen descoberto embaixo do dela, que agora tirava o próprio casaco antes de voltar para a boca dele.

* * *

><p>Jared simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Ela estava conversando com uma amiga, e parecia muito nervosa. Os cabelos claros dela estavam molhados, e algumas mechas deixavam gotas pequenas caírem ao chão. Ela provavelmente tinha tomado um banho… Seu braço estava enfaixado, ele não tinha dúvidas de que fosse ela. Mas gostaria que não fosse… Ela parecia ser tão jovem, e… Não! Jensen dissera que ela não era o tipo de garota que só estava tentando uma grande chance com Jensen Ackles. Ele disse que ela diferente, que ela era especial, e Jared confiava nele.<p>

Ele cogitou ir falar com ela por três vezes, mas pensou no quão estranho seria e achou melhor apenas ficar ali, observando-a. Misha veio até ele e olhou para a garota que estava a alguns metros de distância.

— É ela a menina do acidente? — perguntou Misha, despreocupadamente, chamando a atenção de Jared.

— Como você…? O quê?

— Jared! Jared!

Uma mulher alta, de cabelos escuros, corria na direção de Jared e Misha, o som de seus sapatos de salto ecoando na sala, enquanto ela caminhava, tentando organizar alguns papéis em suas mãos.

— Diana, eu… — Jared tentou falar com a organizadora do evento, mas ela não parecia muito disposta a escutar, pois logo o interrompera.

— Jared, o Jensen está aqui não está? E, pelo amor de Deus, não esconda isso de mim. — pediu ela, sacudindo as folhas perto do rosto dele, nervosa. — Porque você não tem idéia do que eu estou tendo que suportar pelo Jensen ter escapado desse jeito!

— Mas eu não…

— Jared, onde ele está? — perguntou Diana.

Jared não queria que Diana fosse procurar por Jensen, porque provavelmente ela ia querer que ele fosse para o salão e se desculpasse com todos os fãs e fizesse pelo menos um painel. E Jensen precisava conversar com Danneel, precisava esclarecer tudo o que acontecera. Ele conhecia o amigo, e sabia que Jensen ia contar a verdade para sua esposa, sobre tudo o que acontecera. E isso significava horas de uma conversa muito tensa e complicada. Então que Diana se contentasse com ele e Misha, que estavam ali, e poderiam distrair os fãs enquanto Jensen e Danneel conversavam.

— O Jensen está no quarto 72, ele está conversando com a Danneel. — disse Misha, com um leve sorriso, antes de encarar um Jared completamente enfurecido.

— Misha! — exclamou Jared, irritado, antes de se voltar para Diana, que já estava indo na direção do elevador. — Diana, por favor! O Jensen e a Danneel precisam conversar! — disse ele. Mas a mulher nem ao menos se virou para encará-lo. Simplesmente continuou seu caminho. — Você enlouqueceu? — perguntou Jared, dando um tapa no ombro de Misha. — Por que você falou onde o Jensen estava?

— Por que eu não acho que o Jensen queria conversar com a Danneel nesse momento, então...

— Ah, você acha? Brilhante, Collins! — murmurou Jared, irritado. — Ele _precisava_ falar com a Danneel, e agora ele não vai ter essa chance, porque aquela maluca da Diana vai fazer ele sair de lá e assinar um bilhão de fotos e camisetas!

— Me desculpe, então! — pediu Misha, desfazendo o sorriso. — Mas eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo. É por isso que prefiro ficar com as minhas suposições.

Jared entendeu o tom de voz de Misha. Ele provavelmente ficara chateado por Jensen ter ido conversar somente com Jared. Mesmo depois de ter sido Misha quem avisara sobre Danneel estar no hotel. Ele queria se desculpar pela atitude do amigo, mas não tinha certeza se interpretara a situação da forma correta. Então achou melhor não dizer nada.

Foi então que algo interrompeu os pensamentos de Jared. Ele se lembrara no que estava pensando antes que Diana aparecesse. A garota. A garota especial.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a menina que estava a alguns metros de distância deles, ao lado da amiga, apenas observando-os, sem dizer uma palavra.

Eles estavam conversando em inglês, mas Jared tinha certeza de que ela entendera cada palavra daquela discussão. E isso não era bom. Isso significava que ela sabia, agora, que Jensen falara sobre ela. E a vontade de ir até lá e falar alguma coisa para ela voltou. Mas Jared se conteve a ficar ali e parar de encará-la como se a conhecesse.


	11. Grin and bear

Aquilo era errado. E ele se sentia errado por estar pensando isso. Pois ele nunca imaginou que estar com ela fosse um erro. Ele deveria considerar o que fizera na noite anterior um erro, e não o que estava fazendo agora. Mas então porque seu coração dizia que o que acontecera no outro dia era tão mais certo do que o que estava acontecendo agora?

Um som insistente e apressado na porta do quarto interrompeu quaisquer que fossem os planos de Danneel, obrigando-a a se afastar alguns centímetros de distância do corpo de Jensen, que tentava inutilmente se livrar dela.

— Não! Fica comigo, Jen. — murmurou ela, puxando-o para a cama e prendendo-o pela cintura com as próprias pernas. — Eu não posso mais deixar você se afastar de mim. Eu não quero que você se afaste, nunca mais. — sussurrou ela, os olhos sedutores encarando-o, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas suas costas, lentamente. Danneel sabia que ele adorava quando ela acariciava suas costas. E não importava o que fosse que ela tivesse que fazer, carinhos, beijos, ou mais, ela não ia deixá-lo fugir de novo.

Jensen sentiu um tom de necessidade na voz dela. Danneel percebeu que o relacionamento deles estava em algum tipo de corda bamba e gasta. E ela viu o que Jensen queria. Mas _ela_ não queria isso. Talvez fosse por isso que ela estava agindo daquela maneira. E saber que ela estava tão dependente dele desse jeito, só piorava.

— Danneel, por favor, pára. — pediu Jensen, segurando os braços dela. Mas ela não quis escutar. Ela não queria escutar a voz de Jensen, ou aquela batida na porta.

Danneel voltou a beijá-lo, agora com mais pressa. Como se precisasse dele antes que alguém tentasse invadir o quarto, obrigando-a a se afastar. Jensen já estava sem sua camiseta, e ela também, era só uma questão de habilidade e rapidez para que Danneel conseguisse se livrar do resto das roupas.

Jensen percebeu que ela conseguira tirar a própria calça e já estava com as mãos nas suas, puxando-as para baixo. Ele ficou indeciso entre segurar as mãos dela ou afastá-la de sua boca. E Danneel sabia exatamente como deixá-lo sem ação. E ela estava usando todas as armas que tinha. Aquilo não era nem um pouco justo. Jensen não queria aquilo. E cada vez que ele tentava afastar a ruiva, seus pensamentos se voltavam para a noite chuvosa em que ele beijara uma das garotas mais incríveis que ele já conhecera.

Foi então que tudo se misturou, e agora Jensen estava segurando o rosto de Danneel entre suas mãos, devolvendo o beijo, sem mais se importar com o que ela estava fazendo com suas roupas.

Jensen segurou os cabelos dela e puxou-a para mais perto. Ele não ouvia mais aquele som irritante na porta do quarto. Tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir era algum tipo de música excitante em sua cabeça e uns sussurros meio indecifráveis que Gabs estava dizendo em seu ouvido.

_Gabs…_

Isso sim é que era errado. Ela, ali, com ele.

E ela era tão jovem. E ele, por ser mais velho, deveria ser um pouco mais sensato e tentar interromper o que estava prestes a acontecer. Mas sua cabeça estava uma verdadeira bagunça. E algo em sua mente dizia que o que estava acontecendo ali nem mesmo era real, então ele poderia aproveitar o quanto quisesse.

Ele virou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela, enquanto a beijava sem parar, deslizando uma mão pelo pescoço dela e outra pela perna dela que ainda estava enroscada nele. Ela inclinava o próprio corpo na direção dele, diminuindo a distância entre eles, enquanto Jensen a segurava, sentindo cada arrepio do seu corpo.

Mais algumas batidas na porta interromperam os pensamentos de Jensen, fazendo com que a música em sua cabeça parasse. Ele se afastou alguns centímetros e observou a mulher de cabelos avermelhados embaixo dele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Droga, Danny! — gritou Jensen, saindo de cima dela como se a mulher estivesse dando choque. Ele pulou para fora da cama, meio cambaleante e olhou em volta, procurando por sua camiseta.

Jensen não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Como ele pode ser tão…? Não tinha uma maldita palavra que pudesse descrever essa insanidade! Ele estava se odiando agora. Odiava mais a si mesmo do que à ruiva, que agora estava de pé, apenas com um conjunto preto em contraste com a pele clara, vindo na direção dele e envolvendo-o pela cintura.

— Danneel, por favor, me deixe em paz! — pediu Jensen, tentando não ser tão rude. — Se você não está em condições de conversar, tudo bem. Mas então, fique longe. Porque eu quero conversar com você. E só isso!

— A quem você está tentando enganar, Jensen? — riu ela, enquanto arranhava as costas dele de leve. — O que você estava fazendo há alguns segundos atrás desmente o que você está dizendo agora.

— Não era você… E não era eu! Eu não… — ele fechou os olhos e contou até cinco mentalmente, antes de segurar Danneel pelos ombros, obrigando-a a parar para encará-lo. — E quando você quiser saber o que aconteceu, e o que está acontecendo, eu vou estar te esperando para ter essa conversa. — disse ele, soltando-a logo em seguida e vestindo sua camiseta, antes de sair do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

><p>— Jensen! — a ruiva gritava, enquanto o seguia pelos corredores.<p>

Jensen ignorava a voz de Danneel enquanto tentava prestar atenção no que a organizadora Diana estava dizendo.

— Eu não acredito que você vai ir até lá fazer o seu showzinho! Isso é pra que, Jensen? Pra provar que eu não tenho mais controle sobre você, que está tudo acabado? É isso? — Danneel conseguiu alcançá-los. Ela puxou o braço de Jensen, obrigando-o a virar-se para encarar as lágrimas de raiva e tristeza nos olhos dela. — Eu estou falando com você!

— Ah! Agora você quer conversar como uma pessoa normal? Porque não era o que você queria há alguns minutos atrás… — ele respondeu, irritado.

— Qual é o seu problema, Jensen? O que há de errado com você? O que aconteceu? Fala comigo, por favor! Me explica o que aconteceu! — pediu ela, antes de lançar um olhar severo para Diana, querendo que a mulher se afastasse.

— Cinco minutos, Jensen. — falou Diana.

— Não tem cinco minutos, querida! — gritou Danneel. — Ele vai ficar aqui o tempo que precisar, entendeu?

— Danneel, chega! — disse Jensen, empurrando-a para um canto da sala. — Pare de pensar que o mundo deve girar ao seu redor e quando você quiser! Isso não é só sobre você, ou sobre nós dois! E se eu prometi que ia estar lá em cinco minutos, é isso que eu vou fazer!

— Você também prometeu me amar, Jen, lembra? — murmurou ela, agora sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

— Danny, por favor… — suspirou Jensen, cansado.

Mas ele não conseguiu deixar de olhar para ela, ali tão frágil agora. Ele não entendia como ela era capaz de ser tão contraditória. Num momento, gritos e raiva, e no outro, choro e tristeza.

Jensen não se conteve por muito tempo, antes de puxá-la para os seus braços e deixar que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse no ombro dele. Ela era doida, não tinha como negar. Mas ele devia isso a ela. Ele a traíra. E ele só queria que ela entendesse. Mas isso não seria algo fácil. Então deixá-la chorar e falar o que precisava era o melhor que ele poderia fazer no momento.

— Danneel, eu prometi amar você. E você sabe que eu te amava antes mesmo de fazer essa promessa, e te amei muito mais depois dela. — murmurou Jensen, enquanto acariciava os cabelos compridos dela. — Mas as coisas mudaram, e foi ficando tudo mais difícil, e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

— Mas a gente sempre dava um jeito… Por que agora tem que ser diferente? — perguntou ela, levantando o rosto para encarar os olhos verdes de Jensen.

— Porque agora _é_ diferente. Eu pensei muito sobre isso nos últimos dias. E aconteceram algumas coisas ontem que me fizeram ver que eu não posso continuar mais com isso. Eu tenho que parar de machucar você. Nós temos que parar de nos enganarmos. Porque é isso que nós estávamos fazendo até agora.

* * *

><p>Todos estavam muito animados por ele finalmente estar ali. Estavam todos rindo e se divertindo, tirando fotos, fazendo perguntas, o que para sua sorte, não era nada relacionado ao seu desaparecimento. Talvez algum dos organizadores do evento deram uma explicação plausível para manter a normalidade. É, era bem possível. Senão, estariam fazendo outro tipo de perguntas para ele.<p>

Mas Gabs conseguia ver bem mais do que isso. Ela via uma tristeza inexplicável tingindo o verde tão perfeito dos olhos dele. Aquela expressão meio cansada, porém tranqüila, enquanto tentava sorrir. E mesmo triste ele conseguia ter um sorriso divino.

Ela percebeu que ficara pensando nisso por tempo demais, e quando se deu conta, Jensen estava deixando o salão e Jared estava subindo ao palco. Ela olhou em volta e viu Jensen se afastar, ainda com aquele olhar intrigante, sumindo de vista por uma escadaria ao fundo do palco. Ela observou a garota ao seu lado, que continuava a tirar fotos de tudo.

Gabs realmente queria ficar ali com a sua amiga, e terminar de assistir o resto dos painéis. Não ia tomar mais do que uma hora do seu dia, e ela não ia deixar Jess na mão pela segunda vez. Mas seus pés não estavam muito familiarizados com as suas idéias, pois logo ela estava de pé, se desculpando e pedindo licença enquanto passava pelas cadeiras enfileiradas e corria para o fundo do palco. O salão inteiro estava escurecido, iluminado apenas no palco, onde Jared estava, o que foi um ponto positivo para que Gabs atravessasse a sala sem ser notada.

Mas não demorou muito para que ela esbarrasse em dois seguranças altos e não muito simpáticos. Ela já devia esperar que tivesse algum impedimento ao fundo do palco, afinal, era por ali que os atores passavam. E os seguranças precisavam garantir que nenhuma fã maluca tentasse entrar por ali. E foi justamente nisso que os dois homens altos trajados em ternos escuros pensaram quando viram Gabs correndo pelo corredor.

— Desculpe, senhorita, mas você não pode passar por aqui. — falou um dos seguranças, com um braço esticado, como se Gabs fosse passar correndo por ele a qualquer momento.

Mas ela não era nenhuma fã enlouquecida. Ela provavelmente estava tendo alguns problemas agora, e poderia estar parecendo doida, mas ela não ia sair correndo e gritando pelo corredor. Ela fez um sinal de concordância com a cabeça, mas novamente seus pés resolveram contrariá-la, deixando-a imóvel ali.

— Algum problema por aqui? — uma voz fraca, porém autoritária surgiu atrás dos dois homens. Ela era uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros e compridos, meio desajeitados num penteado apressado. Ela estava usando uma camiseta preta larga, com letras alaranjadas estampando "Rising Con" no tecido.

— Nenhum problema, se essa senhorita voltar para o salão e permanecer lá. — murmurou o outro segurança, que parecia ser o mais irritado.

— Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? — perguntou a mulher, tentando não parecer tão sarcástica, enquanto observava os olhos claros da garota.

— Não, eu… — Gabs tentou falar alguma coisa, mas então faltou oxigênio, e ela ficou ali, parada, sem dizer nada. Ela não lembrava mais como colocar ar em seus pulmões, pois tudo no que sua mente estava focada agora era em um sorriso leve e muito confidencial na direção dela, vindo de um loiro alto de olhos perfeitos.

— Diana, tudo bem… — murmurou Jensen, se juntando a eles agora. — Eu disse para ela me encontrar depois, eu prometi umas fotos e um autógrafo pra essa moça adorável. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ela depois de ter sumido daquele jeito. — disse Jensen, com um leve sorriso, antes de abraçar os ombros de Gabs, de forma gentil, porém nada reveladora.

— Bom, tudo bem, então. — concordou Diana, devolvendo o sorriso.

— Vem, vamos pra outro lugar. Aqui está muito escuro para tirar fotos. — falou Jensen, enquanto puxava Gabs pelo corredor, já que a garota ainda estava paralisada, praticamente paraplégica e com sérios danos cerebrais por falta de oxigênio. — Você está bem? Parece meio pálida… — murmurou Jensen, depois que eles se afastaram dos seguranças e da mulher.

— É que… está meio abafado aqui, eu acho. — falou ela, a voz engasgada, depois de finalmente conseguir respirar. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no braço dele em torno dela. Aquilo era muito torturante.

Jensen apenas deu uma risada leve, antes de parar de caminhar e segurar o rosto dela entre as mãos para puxá-la para um beijo. Ele encostou o corpo dela na parede do corredor escuro e segurou os cabelos dela de forma delicada. Gabs não tinha idéia de como seu cérebro ainda conseguia reagir. Ou, provavelmente, seu corpo estava fazendo tudo sozinho. Pois ela correspondia o beijo com igual intensidade, uma mão no rosto dele, e outra no ombro largo dele. Ela sentiu um sorriso nos lábios dele em seu rosto, antes que Jensen segurasse a cintura dela, afastando-a alguns centímetros.

— Melhorou? — brincou ele, com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

— Não, nem um pouco.


	12. Made to be broken

Notas iniciais do capítulo:

Música:_ Iris - Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

><p>Ela não tinha idéia de como eles haviam chegado ali. Mas ela se lembrava vagamente que entre as suas tentativas de recuperar sua consciência e o ar para os seus pulmões, qualquer lugar vazio por onde eles passavam e não podiam ser vistos, Jensen a puxava para mais um beijo. Ela perdeu a contagem entre o quinto, ou talvez o sexto, que foi logo depois que um casal saíra do elevador, dando-os mais uma oportunidade.<p>

Era como uma casa luxuosa dentro de um hotel. A sala era incrivelmente espaçosa e sofisticada, com dezenas de poltronas de tons claros e avermelhados. Um sofá grande estava virado para uma televisão de plasma próxima à porta. Mais à frente, uma sala de jantar, com uma mesa de vidro grande o suficiente para dez pessoas, embora a suíte fosse para um casal. Os outros cômodos que ela conseguiu enxergar incluíam uma cozinha moderna, uma lavanderia e um escritório do outro lado da sala.

Mas Jensen não permitiu que Gabs observasse muito, pois logo segurou a mão dela e puxou-a para o cômodo principal: um quarto grande, porém simples. Com uma cama de casal espaçosa, de madeira escura e avermelhada, em contraste com os lençóis e travesseiros brancos. O que mais chamava à atenção eram os vários abajures pequenos acesos, fixados pelas paredes do quarto, e cocos espalhados pelo cômodo, com algumas orquídeas brancas nos entremeios das frutas. É, aquilo era realmente estranho. E Gabs não conseguiu conter uma leve risada.

Jensen voltou sua atenção para ela e ficou observando o sorriso no rosto da garota, hipnotizado, antes de perceber o motivo da risada.

— São os cocos, não é? — murmurou ele, não contendo o riso também.

— É que… é estranho. — respondeu ela.

Jensen, ainda segurando a mão dela, pegou uma flor de um dos cocos e colocou entre eles, roçando as pétalas brancas de leve no rosto claro dela.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

— Acho que depende do ponto de vista. — murmurou Jensen, a voz fraca, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dela.

— É… — concordou Gabs, sua voz era um sussurro. Seus olhos também estavam presos aos dele. E pela primeira vez, desde que eles se encontraram, ela se impulsionou para frente, na ponta dos pés, trazendo o rosto dele para mais perto e beijando-o.

Jensen envolveu a cintura dela, acabando com o espaço entre eles, antes de aprofundar o beijo. O quarto estava em um completo silêncio, mas era como se uma banda estivesse tocando dentro deles, pois tudo parecia muito alto e extremamente empolgante. Eles tinham total noção de que não poderiam estar ali, fazendo o que estavam prestes a fazer, mas eles não conseguiam mais parar de se beijar.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Ele agarrou as pernas dela, levantando-a, fazendo com que ela o prendesse pela cintura, enquanto ele colocava uma mão nas costas dela, por baixo da blusa azul escura que ela estava usando, e outra mão na nuca dela, puxando-a para outro beijo.

Jensen tinha total consciência de que o que estava acontecendo agora não era apenas uma mera imaginação, ou uma maluquice da sua cabeça com outra mulher, que ele poderia interromper a qualquer momento e sair sem se sentir culpado ou arrependido. O que estava acontecendo era real. E completamente insano e contraditório. Mas ele não queria se importar com isso. Ele não queria ouvir o seu lado racional. Ainda mais ele, que sempre fora tão cuidadoso e correto. Mas ele também não tinha muitas objeções a fazer. Pois ele não conseguia mais se imaginar vivendo sem estar ali com ela. E ele sabia que Gabs sentia a mesma coisa. E isso só o fazia pender cada vez mais para o lado emocional. O lado que precisava dela, que precisava do toque dela, do beijo dela.

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Ainda segurando ela, Jensen foi até a cama do quarto, onde deixou-se cair por cima dela, no colchão alto e fofo. Ele sentiu o perfume dela e sorriu, antes de se afastar alguns centímetros para observar o rosto dela. Ele estava ainda um pouco inseguro, embora achasse que estivesse completamente certo do que queria, então parou para ver o que Gabs pensava de tudo aquilo. Mas ele não conseguia falar. Ele apenas ficou ali, vendo os olhos claros dela, com uma intensidade faiscante, os lábios vermelhos, e a respiração acelerada, fazendo o corpo dela subir e descer lentamente, tocando no dele. Mas Gabs não precisava de uma explicação formal, ou de frases clichês. Ela sabia exatamente o que aquela hesitação significava. Mas ela também não respondeu com nenhuma palavra. Tudo o que Jensen viu foi os olhos dela, transparecendo uma certeza, e um sorriso leve, que parecia chamar por ele.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

Eles não precisavam de mais nada. E poderiam pensar nas conseqüências depois, bem depois.

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

Jensen estava agora sentado na cama, as pernas de Gabs ainda enroscadas em seu corpo, enquanto ele segurava o rosto dela e passava os lábios pelo pescoço da garota, que tentava conter os arrepios em seu corpo que ele provavelmente estava sentindo agora.

Eles estavam apenas se beijando, por um longo momento, e ambos não queriam interromper aquilo tão cedo. Mas as mãos de Gabs não estavam muito afim se seguir os plano deles, pois logo estavam na camiseta dele, puxando-a para cima. Jensen não protestou, e quando se deu conta, estava até ajudando-a a se livrar da camiseta.

E o que ela vira naquele hotel, depois que Jensen saíra do banho, sem camisa, não era absolutamente nada comparado com o que ela estava vendo agora, ali, tão perto do corpo dela. Ela tinha certeza de que seus pulmões aprenderiam a se virar sozinhos logo, logo, pois ela perder o ar cada vez que ficava perto dele já estava se tornando algo comum.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, ou melhor, toda a sua atividade cerebral foi exterminada quando Jensen encostou o rosto no dela e mordeu sua orelha. E dali ele desceu para o pescoço e ombros dela, deixando um rastro de beijos, fazendo-a esquecer do plano de controlar aqueles arrepios incessantes.

Ele segurou a cintura dela, antes de levantar a blusa escura, para tirá-la também. Jensen separou os lábios do corpo dela para poder erguer a peça de roupa, antes de jogá-la em algum canto do quarto e se perder na visão do corpo dela, naquela pele clara, em contraste com os cabelos, que tinham mechas espalhadas pelos ombros, levemente caídas. Ele afastou alguns fios, prendendo-os atrás da orelha dela, e deslizando a mão pelo rosto já corado dela, antes de puxá-la para um beijo. Ele traçou todos os caminhos possíveis nas costas dela, percorrendo sua pele com leves toques, mas que causavam praticamente um rastro de fogo no corpo dela.

Jensen voltou a beijar o pescoço de Gabs, agora caindo com o corpo por cima do dela, prendendo-a na cama com eu próprio peso. As mãos dele começaram a deslizar pelo cós da calça jeans que ela estava usando, fazendo-a trancar a respiração por um tempo indefinido. Ele passou a mão por uma das pernas dela, levantando-a um pouco, fazendo com que o corpo dela encaixasse no seu.

Sem perceber, ela também estava com uma das mãos no cinto da calça dele, enquanto a outra percorria as costas nuas dele, fazendo com que Jensen se arrepiasse muito mais do que ela.

Jensen já estava apenas com sua calça de jeans escuro e meio desbotado. Gabs, além da calça, ainda estava de tênis, e usando um sutiã preto. Ela aproveitou que eles estavam mais próximos da beirada da cama para cruzar os pés e se livrar dos calçados, o que fez com que suas pernas se erguessem um pouco entre as de Jensen, fazendo controlar um suspiro baixo e ofegante por causa do contato repentino. Gabs percebeu e não conseguiu conter uma risada baixa.

— Acha engraçado? — brincou ele, feliz por conseguir dizer alguma coisa. — Você está me torturando.

— É? Então está funcionando. — respondeu ela, observando o sorriso no rosto dele antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Jensen ainda tinha uma das mãos entre os cabelos dela, enquanto a outra apenas acariciava as pernas dela, num subir e descer delicado. Já Gabs, não estava sendo tão controlada. Ela permanecia com aquele beijo envolvente e intenso, com gosto de desejo, enquanto uma mão ainda inconsciente percorria o jeans dele, e a outra explorava as costas largas dele, aranhando-o sem se conter.

Ela provavelmente não sabia, ou Jensen deixara pistas disso, já que não conseguia nem respirar direito. Mas suas costas eram um ponto fraco. E ela arranhando-o daquele jeito era simplesmente enlouquecedor.

— Você é… — sussurrou ele, a voz fraca e ofegante, enquanto ainda sentia as mãos dela em seu corpo. — …diabolicamente perfeita. — Jensen conseguiu dizer, arrancando um sorriso divertido do rosto dela.

Ele se apoiou em um dos braços, ficando um pouco acima do rosto dela, suas bocas quase se tocando, enquanto Jensen ficava parado ali, observando cada detalhe, desde os olhos até a boca entreaberta e convidativa, com um meio sorriso tímido.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

— É loucura demais, ou cedo demais, pra dizer que eu estou… insanamente apaixonado por você? — murmurou Jensen, a voz hesitante, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dela, esperando por qualquer reação que fosse.

— Se for… — sussurrou ela, aproximando o rosto do dele, seus lábios a poucos milímetros de distância. — Então somos dois loucos apressados. — ela respondeu, fazendo com que os dois rissem, antes de se perderem um no olhar do outro.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Jensen exibiu um sorriso amplo, como o de um garotinho feliz, fazendo seus olhos verdes brilharem, deixando todo o seu rosto iluminado. Então, sem conseguir mais se conter, ele puxou-a para um beijo apaixonado e intenso. Ele se afastou um pouco do corpo da garota e com um movimento rápido abriu os botões da calça dela, deixando-a agora apenas com o seu sutiã preto e uma calcinha também escura, com contornos rendados. Enquanto Jensen a prendia num beijo forte e apressado, Gabs puxava o cinto da calça dele, impedindo-o de se afastar mais do que o necessário, enquanto tentava abri-lo.

Quando a calça jeans dele deslizou para fora da cama, Gabs observou a boxer preta que ele estava usando. Logo seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dele, passando lentamente pelas pernas dele entrelaçadas nas suas. Aquilo era demais para ela, sem dúvida. Ela estava sentindo todo o corpo dele, cada pedaço, em contato com sua pele. Não fazia mais sentido respirar agora.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Jensen sentiu o corpo dela queimar embaixo do seu. Mas Gabs não tinha idéia se estava queimando de vergonha ou de desejo. Ela só tinha certeza de uma única coisa: o que estava acontecendo era surreal. Era _sobrenatural_. Esse pensamento fez com que ela risse baixinho no ouvido dele. O que Jensen, numa situação como essa, apenas interpretou como um incentivo. Ele voltou-se para a boca entreaberta dela, voltando a beijá-la com pressa e intensidade, diminuindo cada vez mais a distância entre eles, grudando com força o corpo dela ao seu, encaixando-se perfeitamente um no outro.

Totalmente despidos agora, Gabs conseguia distinguir naturalmente que estava queimando de vergonha. Mas não era um pensamento perturbador que ficou em sua mente, pois antes mesmo de retomar a idéia, os lábios de Jensen percorriam o corpo dela, fazendo-a esquecer o quer que fosse que ela estava pensando.

Jensen deslizou para ela cuidadosamente, tentando ser o mais gentil possível, enquanto beijava de leve a boca avermelhada de Gabs. Ela sentiu o hálito dele roçando em seu rosto, e de alguma forma isso lhe passou um pouco mais de segurança e tranqüilidade. Ele parou após alguns segundos para observar o rosto sereno dela. Ela estava de olhos fechados, mas sentiu que ele estava olhando para ela, então um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, passando confiança. Jensen não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também. Ela era a garota mais perfeita que ele já conhecera. E ele teve a sorte de estar com ela em seus braços. E parecia que finalmente tudo estava dando certo.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Ele começou a movimentar-se lentamente, levando uma mão ao rosto dela e outra as suas costas, fazendo com que ela se inclinasse para frente, reagindo ao toque dele, e aumentando a aproximação. Jensen encostou o rosto no dela, e Gabs sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios dele, antes que ele voltasse a beijá-la, agora sem pressa. Apenas tocando a boca dela, com uma leve pressão.

Ele segurou os ombros dela enquanto sentava-se na cama, ela em seu colo agora, uma mão entrelaçada nos cabelos claros dele e a outra em suas costas, segurando-se. Ele levantou-a, antes de avançar para o meio da cama, onde conseguiu alcançar um pequeno interruptor na cabeceira, fazendo com que os abajures se desligassem, deixando o quarto numa penumbra tranqüila. Jensen afastou o lençol embaixo deles, antes de voltar a deitar Gabs na cama, movimentando-se por cima dela novamente, agora com o lençol fino cobrindo-os da cintura para baixo.

Jensen imaginou que isso a deixaria mais tranqüila, mais à vontade. Mas a verdade é que ela estava enlouquecendo, e ao mesmo tempo, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Gabs não sabia se saía correndo dali ou se agarrava aquele homem na sua frente para nunca mais soltá-lo. Ela estava assustada, confusa, e não conseguia formular um pensamento por mais de dois segundos, por causa do peso do corpo perfeito dele que se movimentava em cima dela de um jeito torturante. Mas ela sabia de uma coisa, algo fundamental, que nem mesmo aquilo tudo conseguia desviar de sua mente: _ela queria ficar com ele, antes que fosse tarde demais. _

E essas palavras ecoando em sua mente a deixaram mais nervosa. E quando Gabs se deu conta, ela conseguira se desvencilhar do peso do corpo dele. Por um momento ela achou que seu cérebro estava contrariando-a novamente, e Gabs teve medo de que fosse sair correndo dali. E ela viu esse mesmo medo nos olhos verdes dele. Mas logo eles entenderam o que acontecera. Pois agora Gabs estava em cima dele, um sorriso nos lábios, antes de inclinar-se para beijar o rosto e o corpo quente dele.

Jensen sentou-se na cama de novo, agora com o corpo de Gabs encaixado no seu, e graças ao movimento dela, o lençol os deixara completamente enrolados um no outro. Agora, mesmo que ela quisesse, não conseguiria escapar. Isso fez com que Jensen deixasse escapar um sorriso perigoso, antes de trazê-la para mais perto, as mãos em torno de sua cintura fina e delicada. O corpo pequeno em cima dele, movimentando-se lentamente, enquanto ela arranhava as costas largas dele de forma inconsciente, traçando um caminho de seus cabelos curtos, descendo pelo pescoço curvado no ombro dela e mapeando a pele dele, antes de refazer o caminho.

Ela gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele, já completamente fora de si. Ela sentia suas pernas tremerem de excitação e fragilidade ao mesmo tempo. E a mistura de sensações dentro do seu corpo causavam uma dor quase física de tão intensas. Era como querer ficar em silêncio observando os olhos dele e querer gritar ao mesmo tempo, beijando-o sem pausa para respirar. Mas ela ainda tinha um pouco de sanidade para se conter e acompanhá-lo.

Jensen suspirava no ouvido dela, já sem se conter muito também, fazendo-a sentir aquele hálito quente em seu rosto de novo. Ela levou as mãos até o rosto dele, trazendo-o para um beijo calmo e apaixonado, que ia se intensificando com o passar dos segundos. Os movimentos na cama iam acompanhando o beijo, e logo eles estavam aumentando o ritmo, sem mais limites agora. Jensen segurou-a pela cintura e por baixo de um dos braços dela, fazendo-a voltar para baixo dele, deixando-os ainda mais apertados no nó do lençol. Ele beijava o rosto e o pescoço dela quase ao mesmo tempo, tentando não diminuir o ritmo ou a distância. As unhas de Gabs cravaram nas costas dele, e deslizaram pela pele de Jensen, quando ela sentiu-o aprofundar-se, ao intensificar o beijo e todo o resto.

Gabs diminuíra qualquer distância que ainda havia entre eles, impulsionando-se para frente, enroscando suas pernas no corpo dele, enquanto Jensen a segurava, e tentava segurar-se ao mesmo tempo. Ele quase escorregara e caíra por cima dela. Jensen percebeu que seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ela estava matando ele. Da melhor maneira possível… Ele conseguiu alcançar a cabeceira da cama com uma das mãos, e logo estava arrastando o corpo dela para o estratégico estofado que havia ali. Ela estava com as costas na cabeceira agora, os braços em torno do pescoço dele, e as pernas cruzadas trazendo-o para mais perto. Jensen estava um pouco acima dela, seus lábios estavam distantes, porém entreabertos, um esperando pelo outro, enquanto ele segurava com força a madeira escura da cama acima do ombro dela, e a outra mão presa a cintura dela, num abraço não muito forte, já que o lençol em torno deles fazia a parte de mantê-los unidos sem muito esforço.

Jensen manteve o ritmo, agora com um pouco menos de intensidade, embora os movimentos fossem mais prolongados. Eles pareciam que estavam ali por horas, os rostos quentes próximos um do outro, os olhos claros se encarando, enquanto eles tentavam inutilmente respirar e continuar. Nada mais importava. O cansaço, a fraqueza, as pernas trêmulas. Eles estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que nem conseguiam pensar nesses detalhes.

— Gabriela… — Jensen chamou, depois de um longo momento de silêncio. Eles ainda se movimentavam um contra o outro, interrompidos às vezes por algum suspiro baixo. Os pensamentos dela congelaram ao ouvir o próprio nome dito pela voz rouca dele. Ela observou os olhos verdes dele, que brilhavam com uma intensidade diferente. — Eu… Eu quero te amar… pra sempre. — murmurou ele, sem acreditar que conseguira realmente dizer aquilo. Não só por estar tão incapacitado de falar como estava agora, mas sim pelas palavras que ele dissera. Geralmente se arrependia quando falava algo assim, e depois era obrigado a ficar esperando pela reação dela, que geralmente era seguida de uma expressão neutra ou um sorriso desconcertado.

Gabs simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, que mesmo depois de toda aquela irrealidade, ele ainda era capaz de ser tão… parecido com algo melhor do que o melhor de seus sonhos. Ela sorriu, deixando um pouco de ar escapar de seus pulmões, fazendo-a respirar rápido demais, como se estivesse prestes a chorar ali na frente dele, entre ele e o estofado da cabeceira. Não, aquele não era um bom momento para chorar. Mas ela deixou que qualquer outro impulso tomasse conta de seu corpo. E logo ela estava beijando-o, e envolvendo-o em um abraço muito forte.

— Eu não quero… — ela sussurrou, no ouvido dele, deixando-o um pouco confuso. — Porque eu sei que eu vou te amar pra sempre. — disse Gabs, ainda tentando conter uma lágrima que queria descer a todo custo. — Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo. — ele sorriu, o verde de seus olhos mais intensos agora, enquanto ele observava o rosto corado dela. _Como ela ainda conseguia ficar envergonhada depois de tudo isso?_ Talvez fosse por isso que ele gostava tanto dela. Ela era imprevisível, delicada, emotiva, com olhares misteriosos e ao mesmo tempo carinhosos, um sorriso diferente de todos os outros, uma voz mais encantadora do que qualquer outra, e ela era tudo pra ele agora.

Jensen soltou a cabeceira da cama e envolveu Gabs com mais força, antes de aumentar a pressão sobre ela, beijando-a com igual voracidade, seus dedos perdendo-se entre os cabelos soltos dela e suas costas nuas, permanecendo assim por mais alguns segundos, antes de cair sobre o corpo dela, ambos respirando com dificuldade.

Eles tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para se separarem por causa do lençol. Conseguiram um pequeno espaço antes de desistirem, cansados demais para lutar com um mero tecido. Jensen riu, antes de puxá-la para mais perto, beijando todo o rosto dela. Depois, Gabs pousou o rosto no ombro dele, deixando uma de suas mãos deslizarem pelo peitoral dele, fazendo caminhos aleatórios até parar com os dedos cansados perto de um canto particular, onde ela conseguia sentir as batidas do coração dele como se estivesse segurando-o entre seus dedos.

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_


	13. Walls down

Notas iniciais do capítulo:

Música:_ Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Ele não tinha a menor idéia do porquê estava indo até lá. Ele havia tomado uma decisão há muito tempo atrás, desde a última vez que os vira, que o que estava prestes a fazer agora não ia se repetir. Mas ela tentara falar com ele na noite anterior. Ela procurou por ele. Se ele não estivesse naquela festa idiota poderia ter se livrado da curiosidade que o corroia agora. _Será que tinha algo a ver com o que fora publicado sobre a convenção?_ Era algo ruim, mas ele pedia com todas as suas forças que fosse exatamente o que ele estava imaginando. Mas se não fosse… Ele provavelmente cumpriria sua promessa de nunca mais voltar a vê-la.

* * *

><p>Ela estava sentada no balcão da pequena cozinha, as pernas balançando levemente no ar, enquanto apenas observava aquele homem perfeito – usando somente uma calça de moletom escura – abrir e fechar os armários e a pequena geladeira, e encher o espaço livre ao lado dela com alguns pacotes de biscoito e bebidas.<p>

Jensen parou de frente para ela, fazendo-a parar de balançar as pernas, que agora escorregavam lentamente para ele. Ele riu, seu sorriso iluminado e contagiante, antes de colocar as mãos na cintura dela e puxá-la para um beijo.

Gabs ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse real. Não seria a primeira vez que ela estaria sonhando com isso. Mas tudo ali, por mais insano que fosse, dava sinais de que realmente estava acontecendo. Como o perfume dele que estava por toda parte, a camiseta dele que ela estava usando, as mãos dele em contato com a pele dela,…

— Jensen! Você está aí?

Os dois interromperam o beijo, assustados, e olharam para a porta da suíte ao mesmo tempo, como se alguém fosse entrar a qualquer momento. E a cena não era nem um pouco normal. Gabs estava sentada no balcão da cozinha, vestindo apenas uma camiseta masculina, enquanto Jensen segurava sua cintura e suas pernas de um jeito provocante.

— Jensen! — a voz do outro lado da porta continuou a chamar.

Por mais que tivessem total consciência de que precisavam se separar e fazer alguma coisa, eles continuavam grudados um ao outro. Gabs tomou a iniciativa de afastá-lo um pouco, por mais difícil que fosse, e descer do balcão, as pernas um pouco trêmulas, talvez por nervosismo ou por outra coisa.

— Quem é? — sussurrou ela, lançando um olhar interrogativo para a porta.

— Acho que é o Jared. — respondeu Jensen, no mesmo tom de voz.

— É melhor eu me trancar no banheiro. Ou pular pela janela, sei lá. — murmurou ela, caminhando em passos cautelosos para sair dali.

— O quê? Não… — falou Jensen, segurando o braço dela, impedindo-a de se afastar. — Está tudo bem, o Jared sabe que… — foi então que ele percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer, e logo se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de choque no rosto pálido dela.

— Você contou pra ele? — se ela pudesse, com certeza teria gritado, mas sua voz era apenas um sussurro de indignação. Jensen imaginou que ela estava irritada. Mas a verdade é que o sangue que fervia agora no rosto dela, deixando-a completamente corada, não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com raiva.

— Eu… — Jensen tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas era inútil. Então achou melhor falar logo e desculpar-se depois. — Eu contei. Eu precisava falar com alguém, eu precisava de ajuda. — ele murmurou, antes de se aproximar mais dela, levantando o rosto vermelho dela para encará-lo. — Sério, me desculpe por isso.

— Não, tudo bem. — ela falou, um pouco nervosa. — Eu vou… botar uma calça pelo menos…

— Você não está com raiva? — ele perguntou, surpreso.

— Não, é claro que não! — respondeu ela, sendo sincera. — Eu só estou… envergonhada. — ela admitiu, com um meio sorriso tímido. — Porque… ele sabe sobre a gente. E eu estou aqui agora… E…

Jensen sorriu, antes de segurar o rosto corado dela e pressionar seus lábios de um jeito delicado e agradecido. Ele observou os olhos claros dela, um pouco confusos. As mãos de Gabs estavam no corpo dele, em reflexo. Ele desceu uma das mãos para segurar as delas e afastá-la.

— É. É melhor você colocar uma roupa. — concordou Jensen, com um leve sorriso safado, os olhos enciumados passando da porta da suíte para o corpo da garota, fazendo-a queimar de vergonha novamente.

* * *

><p>Jared acomodou-se na poltrona próxima à porta, mas não parecia nem um pouco confortável. Ele olhou em volta e observou a sala vazia, antes de voltar sua atenção para Jensen, que saía da cozinha com três copos de suco, apenas confirmando uma teoria que rondava os pensamentos de Jared.<p>

Jensen deu um dos copos a Jared, que agradeceu em silêncio e tratou de ocupar-se bebendo o suco, evitando falar qualquer coisa que o fizesse se arrepender mais tarde. Alguns segundos depois, saindo do quarto, uma garota apareceu. Os cabelos compridos estavam presos, ela estava usando uma camiseta cinza, grande demais para o seu tamanho, e uma calça jeans, e ela parecia extremamente nervosa, como se quisesse sair correndo dali a qualquer momento. Bem, ela não era a única.

— Jared, essa é a Gabriela. — disse Jensen, segurando a mão dela e trazendo-a para a sala. A apresentação era desnecessária, mas ele sentiu que precisava interromper o silêncio incômodo que estava se formando ali.

Jared lançou um sorriso na direção dela. Gabs sentiu muito mais do que um mero cumprimento no olhar dele, mas preferiu não se preocupar muito com isso.

— Então? — Jensen murmurou, encorajando o outro a dizer alguma palavra, nem que fosse só para explicar o motivo de ele estar ali.

— A Diana ficou muito feliz por você ter voltado e ter feito aquele painel hoje à tarde. — Jared falava em um inglês rápido. Gabs preferiu pensar que ele não sabia nada de português para poder incluí-la na conversa. Ou que ele estava nervoso demais para falar devagar, de um jeito que ela pudesse entender. Então ela resolveu apenas prestar atenção em suas palavras e fingir que não estava entendendo nada, para que ele se sentisse mais à vontade. — E a Danneel foi conversar com ela, e foi se desculpar. Ela explicou o que aconteceu entre vocês dois e pediu para que te dessem um pouco mais de espaço.

— Ela pediu isso? — perguntou Jensen, um pouco confuso e surpreso. Danneel realmente era uma pessoa muito contraditória. Mas Jensen sentiu-se agradecido, pela atitude dela.

— Sim. — falou Jared, seu tom de voz indicava que ele também estava surpreso. — E a Diana veio me falar sobre isso depois. Ela não quer te incomodar, de jeito nenhum, mas ela acha que se você sumir de novo, as pessoas vão ficar comentando e ninguém vai te deixar em paz, só vai ser pior.

— E o que ela sugeriu? — Jensen logo percebeu que se tratava de algum pedido. Queriam que ele continuasse fazendo o que veio para fazer. Ele realmente não se importava em ajudar, em fazer o seu trabalho. Ele discutiu com Danneel por causa disso, ele viera até ali por causa disso. E por mais que ele quisesse estar lá, fazendo parte da convenção, ficando com os fãs e aproveitando algo que ele gostaria de fazer, havia algo mais forte, que o impedia de se afastar. Ele segurou a mão de Gabs com mais força quando teve esse pensamento.

— O coquetel hoje à noite. — respondeu Jared, sendo logo interrompido por um suspiro de Jensen. — São só algumas horas, e você não precisa ficar a noite toda. Mas pense bem, Jensen, é o último evento da convenção. Sua última chance de concertar as coisas e sair bem daqui.

Gabs não deixou transparecer, ainda queria que pensassem que ela estava totalmente perdida ali, mas as últimas palavras de Jared a fizeram sentir uma sensação estranha. Depois dessa noite, eles estariam prontos para partir. E Jensen voltaria para casa. E Gabs voltaria para casa também. E seria como um daqueles romances de acampamentos de verão, que ela via em filmes bregas, em que a garota vivia uma incrível paixão durante as férias. Mas os filmes geralmente terminavam durante a parte em que o casal estava feliz e se beijava enquanto os créditos subiam na tela. Os filmes nunca mostravam a parte em que a garota teria que voltar para casa e nunca mais veria o seu amor novamente. E isso a assustou mais do que deveria. Porque agora ela se sentia completamente insegura, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse se partir em vários pedaços, de um jeito que ela não tinha a menor idéia de como concertar.

* * *

><p>Ela não devia ter inventado uma desculpa qualquer e ter saído daquele jeito. Gabs percebeu o quão confuso Jensen ficara. Mas ela precisava sair dali. Ele pedira para que ela fosse ao coquetel. Se Gabs descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com ela, talvez contasse a ele. Porém, ela não estava tão certa se queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.<p>

Gabs decidiu voltar para o seu quarto, onde poderia tomar um banho demorado, e ficar ouvindo música alta. Ela abriu a porta e viu que estava sozinha. Provavelmente Jess ainda estava no salão, tirando fotos ou algo assim. Algo que ela deveria estar fazendo também. Esse pensamento a fez sorrir. Como as coisas puderam sair totalmente de rumo? Todos os planos que ela fizera, desde o dia em que decidira estar ali, sobre tirar fotos, pedir autógrafos, as coisas que queria dizer quando encontrasse com os seus ídolos, as coisas que iria fazer, das quais iria se orgulhar e rir muito depois quando estivesse contando aos seus amigos, tudo isso simplesmente se fora. Era impressionante como um sentimento conseguia bagunçar tanta coisa.

E logo, ela estava deitada na cama, depois do banho, os cabelos molhados na borda do colchão, pingando lentamente no chão, enquanto todas as últimas horas passavam pela sua mente. Ela se lembrou de quando gritara feito uma doida a primeira vez que vira Jensen, no hospital, pedindo para que ela se controlasse. E daquela estrada solitária, onde eles pararam para comer e falar sobre suas vidas, como se já se conhecessem há anos. E o hotel, o beijo na chuva, o primeiro beijo, que mudara absolutamente tudo. A pedra que ele tocara naquele maluco na rua. E depois um dos momentos mais incríveis da vida dela, na suíte do Sr. Ackles. Ela sorriu com cada um desses pensamentos, e antes de adormecer, desejou com todas as suas forças que esse dia jamais acabasse, para que ela pudesse continuar vivendo isso.

* * *

><p>— Não que você precise disso, porque você já é perfeita,… mas eu vou te ajudar a ficar terrivelmente linda para essa festa. — disse Jess, animada, balançando o pequeno tecido preto diante dos olhos da amiga.<p>

— Jess, eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Talvez acabe sendo um pouco constrangedor e…

— Constrangedor vai ser se você ficar aqui, passando as últimas horas da convenção nesse quarto.

— Mas eu estou bem aqui…

— Gabs, por favor. Você tem que ir!

— Não, eu não posso. — interrompeu ela, nervosa. — É como você disse, Jess, são as últimas horas e… eu não sei se eu estou bem para ir até lá e ter que me despedir. — admitiu Gabs, sentindo uma sensação estranha no peito, que subiu por sua garganta e quis transbordar em seus olhos.

— Ah, amor… — Jess deixou o vestido na cama e foi até Gabs para abraçá-la. — E é exatamente por isso que você tem que ir. Porque, depois de amanhã, tudo o que você vai conseguir pensar é que ele foi embora, e você nem ao menos se despediu dele. Então, por favor, não faça isso com você mesma, Gabs.

Ela sabia que a amiga tinha razão. E por mais que Gabs tentasse agir da forma correta, que seria ficar ali e tentar superar o quanto antes possível para que a dor fosse menor, todos os seus pensamentos gritavam para que ela se levantasse e fosse encontrar o homem que fizera o coração dela parar e bater mais rápido ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

><p><em>I see the bad moon rising<em>

_I see trouble on the way_

A música era alta e envolvente, e algumas pessoas circulavam entre as mesas, dançando ou apenas conversando. Os mais reservados ficavam sentados, bebendo alguma coisa. E mais adiante, um tumultuado de fãs estava rondando algumas pessoas, provavelmente os atores que resolveram se juntar à festa. Além das pequenas mesas redondas forradas com toalhas escuras, outra mesa maior em um canto estava repleta de bebidas e alguns aperitivos. A iluminação estava baixa, porém suficiente para enxergar, era adequada para a festa. Ninguém imaginava que o coquetel se tornaria uma festa assim, mas os organizadores da convenção resolveram surpreender os fãs e preparam um verdadeiro evento inesquecível, com música ao vivo no fundo do salão, luzes coloridas, e tudo que eles tinham direito. A banda contratada tocava algumas músicas que os fãs reconheciam da série, algumas mais lentas, às vezes um rock animado, e outras que levavam todos a cantarem juntos com os copos erguidos.

_I see earthquakes and lightnin_

_I see bad times today_

Jensen conseguiu se afastar da multidão por alguns segundos e ficou em um canto mais escuro do salão, esperando que ninguém fosse incomodá-lo ali. Ele observou a movimentação da festa por alguns segundos antes que alguém parasse ao seu lado, em silêncio, os olhos azuis voltados para o mesmo ponto em que os olhos de Jensen estavam.

— Está se divertindo? — perguntou ele, antes de virar-se para encarar o amigo que estava ao seu lado.

— Claro! Eu adoro essas festas, você não? — respondeu Misha, com um leve sorriso.

— Você sabe que não. — disse Jensen, com uma leve risada. Mas ele não parecia muito feliz. A verdade é que ele não queria estar ali. Ele queria estar em outro lugar. Com outra pessoa.

Misha concordou, antes de voltar sua atenção para o ponto onde Jensen perdera seu olhar a alguns segundos atrás. A ruiva dançava animadamente ao lado de sua amiga, e era constantemente interrompida por algumas garotas que tomavam seu tempo para tirar fotos, o que Danneel fazia de muita boa vontade. Ela estava incrivelmente sexy no vestido dourado cintilante e decotado, justo em seu corpo, e curto o suficiente para deixar suas lindas pernas à mostra.

— Hey, aquele não é o…?

_Riley Smith._

Antes mesmo que Misha terminasse a pergunta, Jensen voltou sua atenção para o loiro que estava no meio do salão, indo a passos lentos na direção de Danneel.

_Por que diabos ele estava ali?_

Jensen não achou que se sentiria assim quando reencontrasse com o seu ex-amigo. Ele imaginou que poderia se sentir culpado, ou talvez até esperançoso por retomar a amizade. Mas o que passava por sua cabeça agora eram idéias totalmente diferentes.

Riley provavelmente ficara sabendo da briga entre ele e Danneel e viera para tentar conversar com a ruiva. _Mas como ele podia ser tão…?_ Eles haviam discutido há menos de 24 horas, e aquele intrometido já estava ali, rondando a sua mulher.

Não.

Ex-mulher.

Eles não haviam resolvido o assunto com todos os detalhes. Mas parecia ser definitivo. O casamento estaria terminado quando eles voltassem para o Texas.

_Então por que ele estava com tanta raiva do loiro que conversava animadamente com Danneel agora?_

_Don't go around tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_

Jensen largou a sua bebida nas mãos de Misha e andou até o centro do salão. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, mas por alguma razão, ele estava indo na direção de Danneel e Riley.

— Jensen! — Riley exclamou, com uma fingida surpresa, dando leves tapinhas no ombro do loiro antes de voltar sua atenção para Danneel e ignorar o outro completamente.

— Danny, você tem um minuto. Eu… — falou Jensen, apontando para algum canto do salão.

Ele não sabia o que queria conversar com ela, mas fingiu que estava deixando o assunto subentendido. Danneel piscou algumas vezes, um pouco confusa, antes de exibir um amplo sorriso e pedir licença à Riley. Ela seguiu Jensen até uma mesa vazia mais afastada da multidão e cruzou os braços, querendo parecer impaciente, enquanto esperava que Jensen dissesse alguma coisa.

— Então…?

— O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Jensen, tentando não parecer tão irritado.

— Riley? Ele veio me ver. — disse ela, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

— Aqui? Hoje?

— Jensen, o que você quer? — perguntou Danneel, cansada. — Eu não vejo problema algum em ele estar aqui. E você deveria estar bem com isso também. Afinal,… — ela não terminou a frase, deixou que Jensen encontrasse a resposta em sua própria mente.

— É. Eu sei. Me desculpe, Danny, eu só…

— Ficou com ciúmes? — riu ela, divertida com a situação.

— Fiquei preocupado. — cortou Jensen, irritado. — Ele aparece assim, do nada, fingindo que nada aconteceu…

— Ah, sim. Talvez ele esteja planejando arruinar nossas vidas. — murmurou Danneel, fingindo estar com medo. — Oh, não, espere! Elas já estão arruinadas! Obrigada por se preocupar, Jensen. — disse ela, com um leve sorriso, antes de dar as costas a ele e voltar para o meio do salão.

_I hear hurricanes blowing_

_I know the end is coming soon_

— A sua namorada está bonita.

Jensen virou-se surpreso, e encontrou Riley ao seu lado, com um leve sorriso no rosto, enquanto olhava para a alguém na multidão. Irritado, Jensen apenas voltou a olhar para Danneel, que agora estava dançando com uma amiga.

— Não a Danneel. — falou Riley, com uma leve risada. — A _outra_.

Jensen gelou ao perceber do que ele estava falando.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para a mesma pessoa que Riley estava observando.

Ela usava um vestido preto curto, de saia levemente rodada e corpo com detalhes de espartilho; e sandálias fechadas também escuras. Seus cabelos estavam em um coque propositalmente desajeitado, com alguns fios soltos em seu rosto e em seu pescoço.

_Gabs estava linda._

Jensen nunca vira ela além dos jeans e camisetas. Ele gostava desse estilo simples e confortável, gostava mais ainda quando a vira usando uma camiseta sua, o que na opinião de Jensen, era uma das peças de roupas mais sexy que uma mulher poderia vestir. Mas ele não negava que um estilo de festa, com vestidos justos, saltos e maquiagens mudava uma mulher. E Gabs estava indubitavelmente incrível essa noite.

Ela conversava animadamente com uma menina de cabelos escuros e mais dois rapazes. Eles pareciam ter a mesma idade que ela. O mais alto, de cabelos escuros, estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, puxando-a para dançar. Gabs apenas ria, tímida.

Aquela cena causara um choque um tanto estranho, algo que Jensen não estava muito certo do que era. Mas além disso e da beleza arrebatadora dela, havia algo mais ecoando nos pensamentos de Jensen.

_Como Riley sabia sobre Gabs?_

_I fear rivers over flowing_

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

— Como é? — Jensen tentou parecer confuso com o que o outro dissera, mas tudo em sua voz, e no olhar que ele lançara para Gabs há alguns segundos atrás, indicava que ele sabia exatamente do que Riley estava falando.

— É, deve ser estranho de ouvir. — murmurou Riley, pensativo. — Mas você é um homem de sorte, Jensen. Conquistou as mulheres mais bonitas daqui. Já era de se esperar. Você sempre consegue o quer… — disse ele, a voz seca, lançando uma indireta que Jensen entendera muito bem. — Mas não se pode ter tudo. E é uma pena que você e a Danny não estejam mais juntos. Porque quando souberem que você está namorando uma criança, bem… você vai perder as duas. É, talvez eu tenha me enganado. Você não é tão sortudo assim. — riu ele, voltando-se agora para Jensen, que o encarava em silêncio.

Jensen estava terrivelmente calmo por fora. Mas a verdade é que ele queria fazer Riley engolir cada palavra que ele dissera. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era um pesadelo! Como Riley soubera sobre ele e Gabs afinal?

— A única criança que eu vejo aqui é você, Riley. — respondeu Jensen, a voz controlada, antes de desviar os olhos, torcendo para que o outro fosse embora e o deixasse em paz.

— O que foi? Eu mexi com algo que não deveria?

— Sem dúvida, sim. — cortou Jensen.

— Isso significa que você já tem sentimentos pela garota? — perguntou Riley, rindo alto agora. — A Danny já sabe que você está querendo adotar essa menina?

— Riley. — Jensen fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente. Mas para seu azar, o loiro ainda estava ali, com aquele sorriso convencido no rosto.

— Ah, Jensen, qual é… Não fique tão irritado. Você sabia que isso não ia dar em nada. Olha só pra ela! — disse Riley, apontando o copo em suas mãos na direção de Gabs. — É assim que tem que ser. Uma garota normal, conversando com garotos normais, e não com alguém que tem idade para ser o pai dela, ou que bagunçaria a vida dela completamente.

Jensen não queria escutar aquilo. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que o que aquele imbecil estava dizendo era verdade. Que o melhor para Gabs seria isso que Jensen estava vendo: ela dançando com um garoto normal, sem preocupações, sem medos.

— O que você quer, Riley? — perguntou Jensen, não mais preocupado em controlar seu desagrado. Ele chegou a duas conclusões: ou Riley estava ali para perturbá-lo, ou queria alguma coisa para manter-se calado.

— Eu já consegui o que eu queria, Jensen. A Danneel está livre.

_É, ele estava ali para perturbá-lo._

— Ótimo, fico feliz pela sua conquista. — disse Jensen, sarcástico. — Agora você já pode ir embora.

— E perder a diversão? — riu Riley, voltando sua atenção para Gabs. — Não.

— Riley, eu estou falando sério. Vai embora. — pediu Jensen, irritado.

Ele não agüentava ver Riley falando com Danneel. Não agüentava vê-lo olhar para Gabs daquele jeito. Não agüentava nenhuma das palavras que saiam de sua boca. E tudo seria mais fácil se ele não estivesse ali, Jensen estaria bem mais tranqüilo se, por algum motivo, Riley parasse de respirar.

— Diz aí, Jensen… Seus amiguinhos já sabem que você gosta de pegar essas suas fãs adolescentes?

Era o suficiente.

_Don't go around tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_

— Ou você… — Riley não conseguira terminar a frase.

Ele caíra por cima de uma das mesas e depois fora ao chão, derrubado por um soco que Jensen lhe dera.

— Eu disse pra você ir embora. — murmurou Jensen, no silêncio que se formara instantaneamente. A música continuara, mas todos no salão pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo. — Você não tem direito de falar dela com essa sua boca… — mas antes que Jensen terminasse a ameaça, Riley já estava de pé, e logo devolvera o soco, derrubando o outro por cima de uma mesa também. O som de cacos de vidro de copos e garrafas se juntou à música e aos gritos das pessoas que chamavam por ajuda.

No chão mesmo, Jensen conseguira acertar o loiro. Não tão forte como da primeira vez, mas fizera o outro cair também. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, como se estivessem completamente sozinhos ali, apenas com aquela música, e duas vozes familiares distantes. Então Riley avançara, mas Jensen conseguira desviar a tempo, antes de voltar e desferir outro soco, que o loiro defendera antes de acertar Jensen.

_Hope you got your things together_

_Hope you are quite prepared to die_

Jensen conseguira se apoiar em uma mesa e levantara-se. Com o rosto ainda virado, ele cuspira um pouco de sangue no chão e subira uma das mãos até a boca para tirar o resto do sangue de seu rosto. Riley conseguira se levantar também, e por mais que estivesse machucado, aquele sorrisinho irritante não saíra de seu rosto.

Antes que qualquer um deles retomasse a briga, algo os impedira. Misha se colocara entre eles, segurando Riley, e Jared estava logo atrás de Jensen, forçando-o a permanecer ali.

— Jared, me solta! — gritou Jensen, não controlando mais a raiva que estava sentindo por aquele idiota convencido que só fora até ali para infernizar a vida dele.

— Não, Jensen! Pára com isso, não vale a pena…

Mas antes que Jared terminasse de convencer o amigo, Riley gritara alguma coisa antes de acertar o rosto de Misha, fazendo-o cair nos pés de Jensen. Jared não fez mais questão de segurá-lo, pois já estava até considerando em ajudar Jensen agora. Não demorou muito e Misha já estava de pé, um pequeno corte no lábio inferior, e um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu não disse pra você que eu adoro essas festas… — murmurou Misha, sorrindo para Jensen, antes de devolver o soco, fazendo Riley cair para trás, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça no salão.

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather_

_One eye is taken for an eye_

Os gritos agora eram mais intensos. E ao que parecia, a maioria das pessoas ali estava animada com a briga. Quando Misha derrubara o loiro com um soco, algumas garotas gritaram em incentivo, fazendo-o rir antes de curvar-se em uma pequena reverência. Jared riu também, antes de puxar Misha para fora do tumulto, salvando o amigo dele mesmo.

_— Jensen!_

No meio de toda aquela confusão, da música alta e dos gritos, Jensen conseguira destacar uma única voz. Ele observou os olhos claros e assustados da garota que o encarava. Ela estava entre a multidão, perdida e completamente confusa. Todos estavam. Ninguém sabia o motivo de tudo aquilo. Jensen sorriu na direção dela. O motivo estava bem ali.

— Hey, Jensen, não é a sua menininha? — riu Riley, provocando-o, vindo em passos cambaleantes até o espaço destruído do salão, onde eles estavam.

— Você não cansou de apanhar, não? — gritou Misha, enquanto tentava se livrar de Jared.

— Fica na sua, anjinho. — falou Riley, com um meio sorriso debochado, antes de ser pego de surpresa por outro soco de Jensen.

— Quanto mais você fala, pior é! — gritou uma garota, no meio da multidão.

— Você deveria ouvir os fãs, eles dão críticas muito construtivas. — disse Jensen, devolvendo o sorriso.

Logo o espaço estava tomado por seguranças que tentavam conter as pessoas e cessarem a briga que estava tendo no salão. Eles foram contratados para proteger os atores convidados, então Jensen, Misha e Jared ficaram apenas observando Riley ser levado à força para fora do salão, escoltado por pelo menos quatro homens.

— Eu sempre soube que quando vocês se encontrassem aconteceria algo assim. — comentou Jared, lançando um olhar repreendedor para Jensen.

— Mas acho que os motivos mudaram. — completou Misha, com um leve sorriso, antes de lançar um rápido olhar na direção de uma garota no meio da multidão, usando um vestido curto preto, os olhos verdes confusos voltados para eles.

— Tem alguém que ainda não saiba o que eu fiz nesse fim de semana? — perguntou Jensen, enquanto limpava o sangue de seu rosto e observava os olhos de Gabs também.

_Don't go around tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_


	14. Cracking

Gabs odiava aquela sandália, odiava aqueles saltos malditos, que agora pareciam rasgar seus pés ao meio, enquanto ela corria pelos corredores do hotel. Ela ainda conseguia ouvir a música ao fundo, em um som meio abafado, que ia diminuindo cada vez mais. Algumas pessoas passavam por ela, fazendo o caminho contrário, talvez retornando à festa. Então ela estava indo na direção certa.

E logo Gabs confirmou suas suspeitas. Jensen estava no final do corredor, rodeado por algumas pessoas. Um segurança meio mal-humorado e aquela mulher de cabelos escuros que barrara ela no corredor essa tarde, e ao lado dele, Misha e Jared. Jensen estava segurando um pequeno pano embolado, provavelmente com gelo, junto ao rosto.

Gabs parou no corredor e encostou-se na parede, onde ficou apenas observando o pequeno grupo que conversava. Ela queria que ele estivesse sozinho, queria poder ir até lá e abraçar ele. Mas isso não seria uma idéia muito inteligente no momento. Então ela apenas ficou ali, parada, tentando parecer invisível. Só o fato de poder ver se ele estava bem, de ver aquele leve sorriso no rosto dele, já era o suficiente.

E para sua surpresa, Jensen olhara para o exato canto do corredor onde ela estava. Ele agora não conseguia desviar os olhos dela, enquanto tentava controlar um sorriso. Os outros a sua volta falavam algumas coisas, mas ele não parecia estar ouvindo. Então Jensen murmurou alguma coisa que fez o segurança e a mulher se afastarem e saírem dali. Depois ele trocou algumas palavras com Jared e Misha, antes que os dois fossem embora também.

Ela olhou em volta e certificou-se de que eles estavam sozinhos antes de ir a passos rápidos até Jensen e abraçá-lo com força.

— Você enlouqueceu? — perguntou ela, sem conseguir soltá-lo. — O que foi aquilo tudo?

— Eu não sei direito… — murmurou Jensen, devolvendo o abraço e segurando-a com força também. — O Riley falou algumas coisas que… que me deixaram irritado e… — Jensen parou de abraçá-la e afastou-se. Ele segurou o pano entre as mãos e ficou observando os gelos ali como se fossem algo muito interessante. A verdade é que Jensen não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que Riley dissera.

— E…? — Gabs observou os olhos claros dele meio distantes, porém claramente evitando os dela. — Jensen, o que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, preocupada.

— Você se divertiu na festa? — perguntou ele, de repente, voltando-se para ela, com um leve sorriso.

— O quê? — murmurou ela, confusa.

— É… Você parecia estar se divertindo. — disse Jensen, o tom de voz normal, como se aquele breve silêncio incômodo não tivesse acontecido. — Acho melhor você voltar, e ficar lá mais um pouco. — Jensen foi até a porta do quarto e abriu-a. — Eu… eu vou tomar um banho, e tentar dormir um pouco. Amanhã será um dia bem corrido, com sessões de fotos e autógrafos, e depois temos que ir para o aeroporto e… — ele não conseguiu mais falar, pois sentiu algo estranho na garganta, e foi obrigado a olhar para a garota a sua frente. Ela estava com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, como se estivesse se abraçando por frio, mas parecia mais como se estivesse encurralada, como se as coisas que ele estava dizendo estavam machucando-a de algum jeito. E Jensen tinha total consciência disso. Mas ele… _precisava _fazer isso. — A gente se vê amanhã,… — ele disse, forçando-se a entrar no quarto. Cada fibra do seu corpo gritava para ele calar a boca e apenas beijá-la, mas uma parte racional que ainda existia nele obrigou-o a terminar o que planejara. —… talvez.

Jensen fechou a porta do quarto, deixando Gabs do lado de fora do corredor, a boca entreaberta, com as palavras presas ali. Ela queria chamar o nome dele, ou entrar no quarto dele e saber o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não conseguia.

Então ela começou a mover-se lentamente, virando-se e caminhando para longe dali, os passos arrastados, olhando algumas vezes para trás, esperando que ele fosse aparecer a qualquer momento. Mas ele não apareceu.

— Gabriela?

A voz era distante, vinda do outro lado da sala central dos elevadores, onde todos os corredores se conectavam. Mas Gabs estava mergulhada demais em seus pensamentos para ouvir alguma coisa. Ela estava confusa, e parecia que tinham embaralhado toda a sua mente. Ela chegou a imaginar que talvez tivesse sonhado todas aquelas coisas. Com se tivesse visto muito mais do que realmente acontecera…

— Você está bem? — ele se aproximou dela, segurando-a pelos ombros, como se ela fosse cair a qualquer momento.

Gabs observou os olhos claros e preocupados voltados para ela. E pensou que, se não estivesse sentindo-se tão mal, provavelmente teria surtado por Jared Padalecki estar tocando nela.

Jared viu que ela estava prestes a chorar, mas talvez estivesse se controlando. Ela ficou ali, apenas parada, tremendo um pouco, talvez esperando que Jared a soltasse para que ela continuasse seu caminho.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? — ele insistiu, ainda preocupado com o estado dela. Gabs assentiu, não muito confiante. Jared olhou para a porta fechada do quarto de Jensen no final do corredor e logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali. — Eu vou falar com ele. Vai ficar tudo bem. — disse Jared, com um leve sorriso, antes de se afastar e ir a passos rápidos até o quarto de Jensen.

Mas Gabs não queria ficar ali e saber o que ia acontecer. Ela preferiu continuar andando, e a cada passo que dava, a música ficava mais alta, até que finalmente voltara para a festa.

Ela estava sentindo-se desanimada, cansada, e tudo o que ela queria agora era enrolar-se em seu cobertor e ficar encolhida na cama, como em uma concha, onde nada poderia machucá-la.

Então um homem passou por ela, com um sorriso muito simpático, estendendo uma bandeja com bebidas variadas.

_Ou_ ela poderia anestesiar tudo aquilo que estava sentindo.

* * *

><p>— O que há de errado com você?<p>

— Jared, por favor, não torne isso pior do que já é… — pediu Jensen, cansado, largando o pano com gelo na pia da cozinha e voltando para a sala, tentando se livrar do outro, mas Jared apenas continuou seguindo ele.

— Não sou eu quem está tornando isso pior, Jensen. É você mesmo! — falou Jared, irritado, puxando o amigo pelo braço, fazendo-o virar-se para encará-lo. — Depois de tudo o que você fez, de tudo que você passou para poder estar aqui, e finalmente ter algo verdadeiro, algo que você não queria deixar de ter nunca mais – porque foi isso o que você me disse sobre ela – você vai simplesmente desistir?

— Não é _desistir_! É deixar de ser egoísta, Jared. Eu não posso só pensar no que eu quero, e passar por cima da vida dela para ter isso.

— Bom, eu tenho uma novidade pra você, Jensen: o que você está fazendo agora _é_ egoísta. Porque você só está pensando em você mesmo. Você não pensou em como _ela_ ficaria, em como _ela_ está se sentindo, no que _ela_ quer.

— Porque talvez ela não saiba! Mas eu sei! E sei que isso é um grande erro! E eu sei também, que no final, é _ela_ quem vai acabar se lamentando pelo que aconteceu, é _ela_ que vai ter perdido uma vida toda com algo que nunca daria certo. Então não venha me dizer que eu não estou preocupado com o que é melhor pra ela.

— Eu digo sim, Jensen! Porque eu sou seu amigo, e eu estou te dizendo que você tem que parar e pensar melhor. Porque tudo o que você fez não pode ter sido em vão, só pra chegar até aqui e acabar assim. E eu que sou seu amigo estou afirmando pra você com toda certeza de que isso não é um erro total. Então eu acho que você deveria escutar o que eu estou dizendo em vez de fazer aquela garota se sentir um lixo por causa do que um idiota qualquer disse pra você!

* * *

><p>Jensen atravessou o salão escuro rapidamente, desviando das mesas e evitando parar para falar com alguém. Ele apenas fazia algum sinal, indicando que estava ocupado ou com pressa. Então Jensen finalmente a avistou, sentada em frente ao balcão de bebidas, conversando animadamente com o cara que estava ali servindo ela e algumas outras pessoas. Ele hesitou por alguns instantes ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que poderiam vê-lo indo até lá para falar com ela. Talvez isso causasse mais problemas do que a quantidade dos quais ele já estava tentando se livrar. Mas ele não pensou por muito tempo. Jensen precisava falar com ela. Precisava ter certeza. E precisava se desculpar.<p>

— Gabs! — ele chamou, indo até o balcão.

— Jensen? — a garota olhou para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse o vendo.

— Nós temos que conversar. — disse ele.

— Não, não! — Gabs se levantou do banco com um pouco de dificuldade, antes de se aproximar dele. — Alguém pode estar nos vigiando. — sussurrou ela. — E você esqueceu? Nós já conversamos! — falou ela, voltando para o banco e pegando sua bebida. — Bom, não foi exatamente uma conversa… Você falou. Eu ouvi. Como uma boa menina. E boas meninas entendem. Eu entendi, Jensen. — dizia ela, enrolando-se nas próprias palavras, sem nem se dar conta do que estava dizendo. — Porque eu sou uma boa menina. Por isso que eu entendi e…

— Você está bêbada? — perguntou Jensen, olhando com mais atenção para ela agora. Gabs deixou escapar uma leve risada, antes de se desequilibrar e escorregar para fora do banco. Jensen conseguiu pegá-la a tempo, não a deixando cair no chão.

— O quê? — riu ela, suspirando em sinal de deboche. — Eu não estou bêbada. Eu só estou me divertindo! Não era o que você queria, que eu voltasse pra festa e continuasse me divertindo? Então eu estou me divertindo… — murmurou ela, a voz arrastada, porém acusadora, como se o estado dela agora fosse culpa de Jensen. Não que ela precisasse explicar, ele sabia disso.

— Vem, vamos sair daqui. — Jensen colocou um braço em torno da cintura dela e afastou-a do balcão, puxando-a para a saída mais próxima.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, indignada. — Eu estou muito bem aqui. Sozinha. Sério! — falou ela, diante da expressão de incredulidade dele. — Eu sei que você não se importa. Você não precisa fingir que se preocupa comigo.

— Não, Gabs, você não sabe. — interrompeu Jensen. — Porque a verdade é que eu me preocupo com você. Mais do que deveria… — murmurou ele, quando Gabs tropeçou nos próprios pés, obrigando-o a pegá-la no colo e levá-la para fora do salão.


	15. I won't

Notas iniciais do capítulo:

Música:_ I Won't - Colbie Caillat_

* * *

><p>Gabs sentiu a água quente descer pelo seu rosto e abriu os olhos lentamente. Será que ela tinha dormido? Não se lembrava de ter trocado o seu vestido por aquela camiseta escura que estava larga em seu corpo. Não, ela não poderia ter dormido, não enquanto tomava banho. E porque ela estava tomando banho? Tomando banho de roupa?<p>

Ela olhou em volta, confusa, e logo seus olhos encontraram os de Jensen, que estava parado diante dela, os braços cruzados, apenas observando-a, com uma expressão pensativa e preocupante.

Gabs olhou para si mesma, pra saber o que havia de errado. Ela parecia normal. Exceto pela camiseta. E pelo banho. De camiseta. Parecia ser uma camiseta dele. Talvez ele tenha colocado aquela camiseta nela para que ela não molhasse o seu vestido. E porque ela estava no chuveiro, afinal?

Ela forçou seus pensamentos até se lembrar da meia conversa que eles tiveram durante a festa. Jensen achava que ela estava bêbada. _Bêbada!_ Ele é quem estava bêbado! Era ele quem precisava se recuperar! E não ela. Ela estava bem, muito bem.

Irritada, Gabs tentou se levantar e sair dali. Ela escorregou e caiu sentada novamente, a água caindo em seus olhos, enquanto ela tossia compulsivamente. Provavelmente o chão estava molhado demais. É. Ela continuou tossindo. Que estúpida! Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava se afogando com a água do chuveiro!

_I won't do what you told me_

_I won't do what you said, no_

Alguém afastou seu rosto da água e segurou seus ombros para que ela não caísse.

_Jensen?_

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Ela não conseguia se lembrar. Não, espera… Ele já estava ali antes, foi ele quem a levara para o chuveiro. _Por que ela estava tomando banho mesmo?_

É, talvez ela estivesse um pouco bêbada.

_I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna forget_

— Você está melhor? — perguntou ele, a voz rouca e preocupada, enquanto ainda a segurava perto dele, uma mão em seu ombro e outra no rosto molhado dela.

— Não. — Gabs respondeu, com sinceridade, ainda perdida nos olhos verdes perfeitos dele. Ela falava sério por não estar se sentindo bem, mas isso não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com água ou álcool.

Jensen sentou-se ao lado dela, sem se importar se ia molhar suas roupas. Ele apenas sentou-se ali e a trouxe para mais perto. Gabs deixou-se ser abraçada por ele e ficou ali, sentindo o perfume de Jensen, tão perto agora, enquanto e água escorria pelas pernas deles.

Gabs estava confusa, e sentindo-se um pouco enjoada, mas ela se lembrava perfeitamente ainda do que eles conversaram antes de ela ir beber demais naquela festa idiota. Não foram palavras claras, mais o ponto principal ficara subentendido. Jensen não queria mais fazer aquilo. Ele se dera conta de que eles não poderiam ficar juntos, nem que quisessem.

_I don't wanna start over_

_I don't wanna pretend_

— Eu sei, me desculpe. — murmurou Jensen, como se soubesse o real motivo do estado dela. — Eu queria que essas coisas fossem mais fáceis de se dizer…

— Elas nunca são. — disse Gabs, desviando os olhos para observar a água que caía sobre eles.

— Por mais certas que sejam as palavras, eu acho que todas vão acabar soando do mesmo jeito. De um jeito ruim.

_That you are not my lover_

_That you're only my friend_

_I won't_

— Tudo bem… — murmurou Gabs, tentando conter um nós estranho em sua garganta, que parecia querer fazê-la chorar. — Nós já sabíamos que ia acabar assim. Só que mesmo assim, a gente insistiu…

— E eu não me arrependo de ter insistido. — respondeu Jensen, fazendo-a virar-se para voltar a encará-lo. — E você?

A coisa mais sensata a se dizer seria que ela não se arrependera nem um por um segundo. Porque ela conhecera o homem mais perfeito do universo, e ela passara um fim de semana inteiro conhecendo ele, tendo ele só para ela. Era muito mais do que ela ousaria ter. Era muito mais do que ela sonhara.

— Eu me arrependo.

Ela não estava dizendo aquilo! Ela não poderia estar dizendo aquilo! Ela estava bêbada, muito bêbada, ele _tinha_ que entender!

— Porque mesmo sabendo que ia acabar desse jeito, eu não quis ouvir o óbvio. Isso é quase como uma auto-sabotagem. — explicou ela.

_Auto-sabotagem? Auto-sabotagem era o que ela estava fazendo agora! Como ela conseguia abrir a boca ainda?_

— E se eu soubesse que ia ser tão ruim assim no final, que eu ia me sentir tão mal, eu preferia não ter insistido…

_Well maybe you're not right for me_

_Maybe this is hard to see_

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, antes que Gabs desviasse os olhos novamente, não deixando que ele visse as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela agora.

— Eu não queria que você se arrependesse. — disse ele, levando uma de suas mãos até o rosto.

— Eu também não. — sussurrou ela, enquanto chorava, sem mais se conter. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com os pingos de água que caíam do chuveiro e tocavam o seu rosto. — Eu só não queria que você desistisse de mim. O que me torna uma completa egoísta. Eu não posso te pedir pra deixar tudo o que você tem só por mim. — murmurou ela, lembrando-se que esse era principal motivo do porque Jensen estava ali. Porque ele não queria que Danneel o obrigasse a desistir de sua vida por ela. Ele não queria isso. E Gabs sentiu-se mais irritada ainda por não poder pedir isso a ele, e por entender o que Danneel sentira.

_I get lost in your beauty_

_Then I just start questioning_

Jensen riu, parecia amargurado.

— E eu achando que _eu_ era quem estava sendo egoísta por querer você.

— A gente não pensa direito quando se trata de amor. — disse ela, com um leve sorriso, voltando-se para ele. — Ou quando estamos bêbados. — admitiu ela, fazendo-o rir, e enxugando as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

_Cause when you took my heart_

_You took it all_

_When you gave back_

_It fell apart_

_So..._

— Você não fica tão mal assim bêbada. — disse ele, tentando não rir diante da expressão dela. — Você até que fica engraçada.

— Eu provavelmente estou um troço, toda molhada, e chorando, e falando coisas sem sentido. Então, obrigada. Isso fez a minha auto-estima subir violentamente. — debochou ela.

Jensen riu, antes de ajudá-la a se levantar. Cuidadosamente, eles saíram do chuveiro. Jensen ajudou-a a se secar, e depois procurou por uma camiseta seca para ele, e outra para Gabs.

_I won't do what you told me_

_I won't do what you said, no_

Ele ajudou-a a se deitar na cama, e depois sentou-se ao lado dela. Jensen afastou algumas mechas molhadas do cabelo dela que estavam em seu rosto, e depois ficou observando os olhos claros dela.

_I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna forget_

— Você disse que queria me amar pra sempre… — murmurou Gabs, sonolenta, revirando-se na cama. Ela achou que tivera apenas um pensamento, mas a verdade é que ela dissera aquilo em voz alta.

_I don't wanna start over_

_I don't wanna pretend_

— Eu nunca disse que deixei de te amar. — sussurrou ele, levantando-se e cobrindo-a com o lençol, com cuidado para não acordá-la.

Jensen terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, deixando-a sozinha lá. Era uma das piores decisões que ele já tivera que tomar. Uma das mais importantes. Mas ele precisava vê-la de novo, ele se desculpara, e ouvira tudo o que ela queria dizer. E enfim conseguira tomar uma decisão.

_That you are not my lover_

_That you're only my friend_

_I won't_

_No, I won't..._


	16. The end

Notas iniciais do capítulo:

Música: _Feels Like The End - Shane Alexander_

* * *

><p><em>Take me away from here and all today's pain<em>

_You know I see it all so clear, like the mornin' after the rain_

Ela ouviu o barulho da chuva que batia insistentemente na janela do quarto e acordou, um pouco confusa, olhando em volta e tentando se lembrar do que acontecera na noite passada. Quando as lembranças invadiram seus pensamentos, Gabs sentiu uma dor forte, como se alguém estivesse pressionando seu coração.

Ela saiu da cama, um pouco atrapalhada, enquanto afastava os lençóis rapidamente e corria até a cozinha, com uma pequena ponta de esperança, de que talvez fosse encontrá-lo ali, pegando biscoitos e preparando um suco. Mas ele não estava ali. A suíte estava vazia. _Ela_ estava vazia. E por mais que sentisse uma dor tão forte, ela não conseguia chorar. Era como se algo estivesse trancado dentro dela. E Gabs só queria se livrar daquilo logo, antes que ficasse pior.

_You know I worry all the time what's comin around the bend_

_Maybe I'm just goin crazy, but it feels like the end_

* * *

><p>Jensen surpreendeu-se com a facilidade que conseguiu convencer a todos de que precisava ir embora. Talvez isso fosse mais um sinal, de que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Só queria sair logo dali.<p>

_And I wonder where you are tonight, If the same moonlight shines down on you_

_What if I had changed your mind_

_If I'd seen the signs, tell me what would we be doin now_

Talvez ele estivesse se acovardando. Fugindo de tudo. Mesmo depois de tudo que ele fizera e passara por algo verdadeiro, como Jared dissera… Mas ele sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que conviver com esse sentimento, com essa dor incômoda que agora ele sentia enquanto embarcava no avião.

_Cuz now I'm walkin' down the street, I got no money for a car_

_And I been walkin' for so long, but I never got very far_

E tudo o que ele conseguia pensar enquanto o avião andava lentamente pela pista, era no perfume dela, nos olhos claros dela, na voz dela. E em tudo mais que ele estava deixando para trás.

_You know I worry all the time what's comin around the bend_

_Maybe I'm just goin crazy, but it feels like,_

Jensen desejava inutilmente com todas as suas forças para que ela acordasse nessa manhã chuvosa e o esquecesse, imaginasse que estivera bêbada demais na noite passada, e pensasse que tudo não passara de um sonho.

_it feels like_

_it feels like_

Mas ele se lembrava perfeitamente de cada detalhe. E talvez nunca conseguisse esquecer. Não que ele fizesse questão disso. Porém, seria tão mais fácil se ele não a amasse de verdade…

_it feels like the end_

* * *

><p>Ela deitou-se no sofá e ficou observando a chuva fina que caía lentamente, molhando a janela. Algo peludo veio até ela e aconchegou-se ao seu lado. Gabs observou o gato branco com algumas manchas pretas virar seus pequenos olhos esverdeados para ela e esperar. O que Maxi queria ela não sabia, mas sentiu-se um pouco melhor de ter ele por perto. Logo depois, outras duas bolinhas peludas, uma preta e outra branca, vieram até ela. Niti e Timmy também se deitaram ao seu lado e ficaram observando-a por alguns segundos.<p>

Talvez estivessem querendo verificar se ela estava bem. O dia anterior não fora nem um pouco fácil, mas ela acreditava que já parecia menos depressiva agora. Ela ainda ficava ouvindo músicas aleatórias que sempre conseguiam fazê-la querer chorar por algum motivo. Mas ela estava tentando parecer normal ao máximo que conseguia. Não queria que as pessoas olhassem para ela e percebessem que ela tinha morrido por dentro, ou algo parecido. Iam ficar perguntando se ela estava se sentindo bem, o que tinha acontecido. E ela não queria lembrar o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

><p>Ele estava na varanda da antiga casa, observando a vizinhança que passava despreocupadamente pela rua. Alguns aproveitando o sol para sentarem-se em suas próprias varandas com a família e conversarem. O tempo estava agradável, não estava tão quente, mas estava ótimo.<p>

Jensen voltou para dentro da casa e largou a cerveja em cima da mesa de jantar, que sua mãe já limpara depois do almoço, e agora colocava alguns pratos pequenos para que eles comessem a sobremesa.

— Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — perguntou ele, já impaciente com aquele silêncio e tédio.

— Não, querido, não precisa. — disse Donna, com um leve sorriso, antes de colocar a torta na mesa. — Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo pra cá. — murmurou ela, passando uma das mãos no rosto dele. — Você parece muito cansado. Esse trabalho anda sobrecarregando você.

— Mãe, eu não estou trabalhando… — disse Jensen, fazendo-a lembrar que os produtores da série haviam dado alguns dias de folga das gravações para eles.

— É, eu sei. Essa sua carinha não tem nada a ver com o trabalho, não é? — sussurrou ela, observando os olhos claros de Jensen, que pareceram surpresos por alguns segundos. — Jen, a Danneel já resolveu todas as questões judiciais, e amanhã você só precisará assinar alguns papéis e tudo isso vai acabar.

— Você falou com ela?

— Alguém tinha que falar com ela. — respondeu Donna, tentando não parecer tão repreendedora. — Afinal, as coisas não se resolvem sozinhas. Eu disse que você estava com alguns problemas, e precisaria ficar aqui por mais tempo. Então ela concordou em resolver a questão do divórcio.

— Obrigado, mãe. — murmurou ele, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e desviando os olhos.

— E você vai voltar? — perguntou Donna, fazendo Jensen voltar a encará-la, confuso.

— Voltar?

— Para o Brasil. — esclareceu ela, com um leve sorriso.

— Por que eu…? — Jensen não conseguiu falar, apenas ficou ali, observando os olhos interrogativos da mãe, que pareciam saber muito mais do que realmente parecia.

— Porque você deixou alguma coisa lá, não foi?

— Eu… eu deixei?

— O Sr. Hallway vai se mudar para Maryland, você sabia? — perguntou Donna, mudando o tom de voz, como se eles não tivessem falado nada há alguns segundos atrás. — Eu sempre achei a casa dele tão bonita. Mas a filha dele vai trabalhar em Baltimore, então eles acharam melhor ir para lá e venderem a antiga casa.

— Não, eu não sabia… — disse Jensen, mais confuso do que antes. Donna sempre falava as coisas como se já soubesse de tudo, e estivesse apenas ajudando alguém a perceber algo que ela já vira. O que não era o caso. Não tinha como ela saber o que _realmente_ estava acontecendo. Então, provavelmente ela só estava falando coisas sem sentido.

— Eu conversei com ele ontem, a casa está com um ótimo preço. — Donna sentou-se de frente para ele e esperou que Jensen dissesse alguma coisa.

— E…?

— E eu acho que você deveria ir falar com o Sr. Hallway antes que eles fossem embora. — respondeu Donna, sorrindo novamente.

Jensen esforçou-se para entender do que sua mãe estava falando. Foi quando se lembrou que Linda Hallway, a filha do Sr. Hallway, fora seu par de formatura, quando ele ainda estudava no Texas. _Como sua mãe ainda conseguia lembrar-se de uma coisa dessas?_

— Mãe, eu não vou falar com a filha do Sr. Hallway… — avisou Jensen, tentando não rir da situação. — E além do mais, ela já deve até estar namorando, e…

— É claro que ela está namorando, Jensen! — disse Donna, rindo da conclusão que o filho fizera.

— Então eu… Mãe, do que você está falando?

— Estou falando pra você ir lá comprar aquela casa, Jensen. — explicou Donna.

— Comprar… O quê? — Jensen levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, parando para voltar-se para Donna, que ainda continuava sentada, apenas olhando-o, como se o que tivesse dito fizesse algum sentido óbvio que só ele não conseguia enxergar. — Por que eu compraria a casa do Sr. Hallway? — Jensen tentou pensar em alguma coisa que respondesse essa pergunta, e quando olhou novamente para a mãe, lembrou-s do que ela havia dito antes, sobre ter falado com Danneel. — A Danneel vai ficar com a nossa casa? — perguntou ele, surpreso.

— Não, a casa vai ser vendida e o dinheiro vai ser dividido. — respondeu Donna, tranquilamente. — Então, eu pensei, que você poderia morar aqui por perto. E você sempre me dizia que a casa do Sr. Hallway parecia ser uma daquelas casas em que se constrói uma família e vive feliz para sempre.

— Mãe, eu dizia isso por que eu queria ficar com a filha dele… — murmurou Jensen, rindo, não acreditando no grau de loucura que sua própria mãe chegara.

— Você realmente não tem a menor idéia do que eu estou te dizendo, não é? — perguntou Donna, com um meio sorriso, observando os olhos incrédulos do filho.

— Não. — respondeu Jensen, sincero.

— Aceite um conselho de mãe, que é sempre muito útil. — disse Donna, levantando-se agora e indo até ele. — Pegue suas coisas que estão na sua antiga casa, pegue aquilo que você deixou para trás na sua última viagem, e depois venha para o Texas e compre aquela casa. Ela é perfeita para se construir uma nova família. E não com a filha do Sr. Hallway. Mas com alguém que você realmente goste.

Dizendo isso, Donna sorriu e beijou o rosto de Jensen, antes de voltar para a cozinha e pegar o restante das coisas que faltavam para arrumar a mesa.

* * *

><p>— Misha?<p>

Jensen observou o moreno a sua frente, carregando uma mochila, usando óculos escuros chamativos, e com um amplo sorriso no rosto.

— Sua mãe me ligou. — explicou Misha, respondendo à expressão confusa do outro.

— A minha… mãe te ligou? — murmurou Jensen, sem acreditar. — Por quê?

— Porque eu comentei com ela que eu conhecia alguém que poderia saber onde a Gabriela mora. — disse ele, tranquilamente.

— Você…? — Jensen tentou absorver a informação por alguns segundos. — Foi você quem contou para a minha mãe sobre isso?

— É… Me desculpe? — perguntou Misha, indeciso.

— Por que… Por que o Jared está aqui? — perguntou Jensen, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Jared vinha na direção deles, também carregando uma mochila pequena e com um leve sorriso no rosto.

— Ele disse alguma coisa sobre se certificar que eu não vá fazer alguma outra bobagem. — respondeu Misha.

— É, esse é um bom motivo… — murmurou Jensen.

E por mais que tudo aquilo fosse uma loucura, a verdade é que Jensen estava feliz pelos amigos estarem ali com ele. Ele não sabia se ia ter coragem o suficiente para continuar. Jensen ainda achava aquilo um território muito perigoso. Mas com o apoio de outras pessoas que acreditavam tanto quanto ele que tudo poderia dar certo, ficava bem mais fácil.


	17. Mrs Play It Safe

Notas iniciais do capítulo:

Música: _Ironic - Alanis Morissette_

* * *

><p><em>It's like rain on your wedding day<em>

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

A música estava em um som baixo, e ao reconhecê-la, Gabs aumentou o volume e começou a cantar junto. Ela deitou-se em sua cama e ficou observando o teto, tentando não olhar para nada além disso. Tudo em seu quarto fazia com que as lembranças daquele dia voltassem como se a represa que os mantinha longe tivesse rompido.

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_And who would've thought... it figures_

E por mais que não olhasse para absolutamente nada naquele momento, já era tarde demais para tentar escapar daqueles pensamentos. Era inevitável que ela tivesse que encarar o que acontecera uma hora ou outra. Queria poder conversar com alguém, saber se ela estava ficando louca, ou qualquer coisa. Mas é claro que ninguém acreditaria nela. Nem ela mesma conseguia acreditar! Era irreal demais.

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye_

Queria pelo menos ter se despedido dele, vê-lo uma última vez. Nem que fosse só para ter certeza de que tudo aquilo acontecera, de que não fora só um delírio da cabeça dela, ou um sonho qualquer.

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_

_And as the plane crashed down he thought_

Como ela pode ser tão ingênua? Ela o amava demais para perceber que, talvez, por trás de toda aquela perfeição, ele só fosse mais um cara que se aproveitava de sua fama e beleza para poder conseguir o que queria… Não! Por mais que ela quisesse, Gabs não conseguia ver ele desse jeito. Porque ele não era um cara qualquer. Ele era…

_"Well, isn't this nice."_

_And isn't it ironic ... don't you think?_

Então, se não havia nada de errado com ele, tudo indicava que o problema era ela. O que Gabs já imaginava… Ela se lembrou de quando Jensen dissera que ela não agia como uma garota normal perto dele. É claro que ela não agiria normalmente! Por que se ela fizesse isso, ele sairia correndo! Mas e se esse foi o problema? E se ela foi fria demais, distante demais? E talvez Jensen estivesse esperando que ela fosse ser espontânea quando estivesse perto dele. Só que ela mal conseguia respirar quando ficava perto dele!

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

Tudo o que ela precisava nesse momento era falar tudo o que estava pensando agora em voz alta! Mas não com um dos seus gatos, ou com a sua mãe – que provavelmente ligaria para um psiquiatra quando ela terminasse de contar o que acontecera naquele fim de semana. Não, ela precisava de um amigo, alguém que pudesse dizer que ela poderia chorar o quanto quisesse, e que tudo ficaria bem.

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

_You think everything's gone wrong and everthing blows up in your face_

Irritada, ela parou de encarar o teto e virou-se de bruços na cama, abraçando seu travesseiro. _E por que essa música tinha que estar tocando logo agora?_ Já não bastava a ironia que era a vida dela?

_A traffic jam when you're already late_

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

Gabs levantou os olhos e deparou-se com algo que só fez seu coração comprimir-se mais, de uma forma dolorosa, como se cada batida estivesse matando-a. O pôster que ela tinha de Jensen estava ali ainda. Ela não sabia o porquê ainda tinha aquilo, e também não sabia que seria tão difícil só olhar para uma foto dele, com aquele meio sorriso lindo, e pensar que poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

_It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife_

Ela sentou-se na cama agora, ainda agarrado ao travesseiro, sem conseguir parar de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes do pôster. E sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. Gabs só queria parar de chorar, queria parar de ouvir aquela música estúpida, e queria conseguir parar de olhar para aquela maldita foto em sua parede.

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

_A little too ironic.. and yeah I really do think..._

Ela se levantou da cama e foi até o pôster, puxando-o com raiva da parede. Era como bater em si mesma, e fazer um curativo depois. Era horrível por um segundo, e tranqüilizador no outro. Mas só o fato de finalmente se desprender daqueles olhos claros já era um alívio. Ela acabaria com qualquer outra coisa que a fizesse se lembrar dele depois. Porque agora, tudo o que ela precisava era sair dali.

* * *

><p>— É aqui. — murmurou a garota, apontando para o prédio a sua frente.<p>

Jensen observou o lugar, e parecia que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que antes. Ele não tinha idéia do que iria fazer, ou dizer. Ele provavelmente ia ver ela e sorrir feito um idiota, não ia nem conseguir dizer alguma coisa. Estava se sentindo um verdadeiro adolescente apaixonado. E isso era ruim. Ele não queria agir feito um idiota, não agora.

Jess foi até o porteiro do prédio, que estava conversando com uma senhora, perguntando se ela precisava de ajuda com as sacolas das compras que fizera. Ela murmurou alguma coisa para o homem. O rosto dele formou uma expressão de pena, antes que ele apontasse para alguma direção aleatória, e voltasse a falar com a senhora ao seu lado. A garota veio até eles, com a mesma expressão do porteiro, fazendo com que Jensen parasse de respirar por alguns segundos, nervoso, só querendo que ela falasse logo o que estava acontecendo.

— Ela saiu. — explicou Jess, o tom de voz triste.

— Saiu? — Jensen olhou em volta, confuso. Por que ele estava tão surpreso, afinal? Não era como se ela fosse se trancar dentro de casa para sempre para esperar por ele. Ela tinha uma vida também! — Ele disse para onde ela foi? — perguntou ele, esperançoso.

— Não. Só disse que ela saiu faz alguns minutos.

— E não tem mais ninguém em casa? — perguntou Jared, já tão nervoso quanto Jensen.

— Não. — murmurou Jess, olhando para Misha logo em seguida. O moreno estava distraído, observando a rua a sua volta e o prédio.

— Você não sabe o número do celular dela? — insistiu Jensen.

— Eu anotei em algum lugar, mas eu sou péssima para decorar números… — disse ela, desculpando-se logo em seguida.

— E agora? — perguntou Jared, voltando-se para Jensen, esperando que ele tomasse alguma decisão.

— Eu… sinceramente não sei o que fazer… — murmurou Jensen, tentando não parecer tão chateado com a situação.

— Vamos esperar ela chegar. — disse Misha, voltando sua atenção para o grupo, como se o que ele estava dizendo fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

— Misha, não podemos ficar _aqui_, no meio da rua, as pessoas podem nos reconhecer e… — Jared tentou argumentar, mas Misha o interrompera.

— Exatamente. As pessoas nos conhecem. — e dizendo isso, ele andou em passos tranqüilos na direção do porteiro. Ele conversou animadamente com o senhor, apontando algumas vezes para Jensen e Jared, um amplo sorriso no rosto. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou e pediu para que todos o acompanhassem.

Eles seguiram Misha para dentro do prédio, ainda confusos. Mas não puderam perguntar nada, pois o porteiro entrara com eles no elevador. O homem deixou-os no apartamento 101A, abrindo a porta para que eles entrassem e se retirando logo em seguida.

— Misha, o que você fez? — perguntou Jared, irritado.

— Eu disse que a Gabriela venceu uma promoção da convenção, e que ela iria passar um dia inteiro com os atores da série favorita dela. E como ela não estava em casa, resolvemos fazer essa surpresa para quando ela chegasse. — esclareceu ele, sorridente.

— E se alguém aparecer aqui e ver que invadimos a casa dela?

— Contamos a mesma história. O porteiro acreditou… — murmurou Misha, sentando-se tranquilamente no sofá da casa.

Enquanto Misha e Jared discutiam, e Jess apenas os observava em silêncio, Jensen andou lentamente pela casa, observando cada detalhe. Tudo ali fazia com que ele se lembrasse dela, do sorriso dela, da voz dela. Até que ele finalmente chegou a um cômodo que parecia ser o quarto dela. Dali vinha o som de alguma música conhecida, que ele não se preocupou em identificar. Pois seus olhos agora percorriam cada detalhe do quarto, até se fixarem em um pôster amassado que estava jogado no chão, que Jensen reconheceu de imediato.


	18. Overcoming

— Jensen! — alguém entrara no quarto, fazendo com que a atenção dele se voltasse para a pessoa na porta. Jared estava diante dele, um pequeno pedaço de papel na mão. — Nós sabemos pra onde ela foi. — disse ele, mostrando o bilhete para Jensen.

Ele leu, o que provavelmente era um recado para a mãe de Gabs, dizendo que ela foi ao metrô, e que talvez fosse a um shopping e voltasse mais tarde. No final do recado ela escrevera "_Não se preocupe"_.

_"— É… talvez seja melhor você falar com ela…_

_— Mas e você?_

_— Eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe._

_— Não tem mais como eu não me preocupar com você."_

Jensen deixou que as lembranças tomassem conta de seus pensamentos, enquanto se perguntava se ele realmente deveria seguir em frente com aquilo tudo. Ele queria tanto poder estar com ela agora… Mas aquele pôster rasgado mudava tudo. Aquilo fez com que Jensen enxergasse o quão cretino ele estava sendo com ela. Ele tinha feito com que Gabs largasse tudo para ficar perto dele, para depois largá-la daquele jeito, sem muitas explicações, apenas indo embora e permitindo que ela o odiasse e sofresse tentando esquecer o que acontecera. O mínimo que ele poderia fazer agora era deixá-la em paz.

— Eu… Eu vou voltar pro Texas, Jared. — disse Jensen, devolvendo o bilhete para o amigo.

— O quê? — perguntou o outro, incrédulo. — Por que, Jensen?

— Porque eu… não posso mais bagunçar a vida dela desse jeito. — respondeu Jensen, indo até a porta, mas Jared o impediu de sair do quarto, segurando-o pelo ombro e mantendo-o ali.

— Qual é o seu problema? Nós não viemos até aqui pra você dizer que não… — antes que Jared concluísse a bronca, seus olhos se voltaram para o mesmo ponto que Jensen estava encarando. Um pôster rasgado no chão. — Jensen, isso não…

— Isso muda tudo, Jared! Você sabe que sim! — falou Jensen, irritado, se livrando das mãos do outro. — A Gabriela já está me odiando agora, e eu não vou iludir ela só pra fazê-la me odiar de novo.

— Mas você não vai iludir ela, Jensen!

— Eu vou! Porque eu vou dizer que vai dar tudo certo, que a gente pode ficar junto, mas isso não é verdade! E eu estou cansado de fazer essas promessas que eu não consigo cumprir!

— Então faça as que você pode cumprir! Diz pra ela que você vai tentar, que você quer que dê tudo certo…

— Não importa, Jared! No final, cada um vai seguir com sua própria vida, e isso tudo não vai passar de algo que não deu certo, ou outro motivo pra ela querer me odiar.

— Você não sabe se ela está te odiando, Jensen! E você só vai saber disso se você falar com ela.

— Mas eu não vou falar com ela!

— Por quê?

— Porque ela é muito mais sensata do que eu, e eu não suportaria ouvir ela dizer que nós não podemos ficar juntos! — respondeu Jensen, lutando contra o nó que estava em sua garganta. Ele sentiu seus olhos embaçarem, e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, e virou-se de costas. _Droga, por que tinha que ser tão difícil?_ Jensen ficou ali, por alguns segundos, apenas ouvindo a própria respiração, e tentando evitar a imagem de Gabs, que insistia em aparecer em seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Misha e Jess conversavam na sala de estar, animados, provavelmente imaginando que tudo estava resolvido, e que dentro de alguns minutos eles iriam procurar por Gabs, no tal shopping que ela fora. Mas esses pensamentos foram afastados e os sorrisos dos dois se desfizeram no memento em que Jared e Jensen apareceram, ambos calados, porém suas expressões respondiam o suficiente.<p>

— Vamos, Misha… — murmurou Jensen, ele estava com os olhos vermelhos, e parecia estar se sentindo culpado por alguma coisa.

— Pra onde? — perguntou Misha, embora já pudesse adivinhar a resposta.

— Muito obrigado, foi muito legal da sua parte nos trazer até aqui, e confiar na gente… — disse Jensen, voltando-se para a garota que estava ao lado de Misha.

— E se não for pedir demais, você poderia ir com a gente até esse Shopping Santa Cruz? — interrompeu Misha, ignorando o que Jensen dissera.

— Claro… — concordou Jess, um pouco confusa.

— Não, nós… Misha! Nós vamos voltar. Pro aeroporto. — disse Jensen, tentando ser o mais claro possível.

— E você tem algum motivo bom o bastante pra nos fazer vir até aqui e depois ir embora desse jeito? — perguntou Misha.

— Nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois…

— Depois quando? Quando estivermos em algum avião, sem saber o que dizer para melhorar o seu humor de arrependimento? Não, obrigado.

— Misha…

— Não, Jared. — interrompeu ele, irritado, levantando-se do sofá para encarar Jensen. — É o mínimo que ele pode fazer, explicar o que está acontecendo. Já que, claramente, nós parecemos muito mais interessados na felicidade dele do que ele mesmo.

— Misha, não existe ninguém melhor do que eu pra saber o que é bom pra mim! — falou Jensen, irritado.

— E eu espero que você não diga que existe alguém melhor do que a Gabriela para saber o que é bom pra ela. — respondeu Misha, igualmente alterado.

— Eu não quero mais discutir sobre isso, Misha! Eu só quero ir embora!

— Do que mais você precisa pra tomar coragem e ir falar com essa garota, Jensen?

— Misha, isso não se trata de ter coragem…

— Então você não está com medo de falar com ela, de magoar ela, ou de ser rejeitado? Você está absolutamente confiante! Só não está tão a fim de encontrá-la. — disse ele, irônico.

— Sim, eu estou com medo, Misha! Satisfeito?

— Um pouco…

— E o que você quer que eu faça?

— Quero que você arrisque, Jensen! Que você faça exatamente o que você fez quando conheceu a Gabriela. Que você siga em frente, mesmo com medo, mas sem pensar nas conseqüências!

— Mas eu não posso, Misha! Porque da última vez que eu fiz isso, a Danneel sofreu, tudo virou uma grande bola de neve incontrolável, e terminou com a Gabriela me odiando. — disse Jensen, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. — Eu não posso fazer isso, não sem saber se nós temos alguma chance, não sem eu parar de sentir esses medos. Eu não posso, me desculpe…


	19. I won't go home without you

Notas iniciais do capítulo:

Música:_ Won't Go Home Without You - Maroon 5_

* * *

><p>Ela só queria que, como em um passe de mágica, a garota aparecesse na sua frente, e pudesse poupá-la de fazer uma loucura dessas.<p>

Jess chegou ao metrô da cidade e foi logo atropelada por uma multidão de pessoas que andavam apressadas, sem nem ao menos parar para se desculparem. Ela definitivamente não gostava de metrôs. Eram lotados, barulhentos, e muito fáceis de se perder ou ser pisoteado. Mas Jess faria de tudo para colocar um sorriso no rosto de Gabs. Até mesmo andar apressadamente por entre aquele mundo de pessoas e não ter idéia do que estava fazendo ou para onde deveria ir.

Depois de alguns minutos andando e buscando por informações que pudessem levá-la ao lugar certo, Jess parou em um espaço mais afastado de todas aquelas pessoas, e tentou pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse fazê-la encontrar a amiga o mais rápido possível.

Quando ela já estava se amaldiçoando por estar ali – pois provavelmente Gabs já poderia estar em outro lugar, ou até mesmo voltando para casa – os pensamentos de Jess foram interrompidos quando alguém a puxou pela manga do casaco.

— Jéssica?

Ela olhou para trás e deparou-se com duas meninas que estavam encarando-a, um pouco confusas. A mais alta, de olhos escuros, tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e cacheados, que estavam um pouco volumosos, provavelmente por ela estar andando no meio daquela confusão cotidiana. A outra menina era loira, de pele muito clara e bochechas levemente rosadas, tinha olhos azuis claros, como duas safiras muito brilhantes, destacados no rosto delicado.

— Fê, Cacau! — gritou Jess, pulando para abraçar as duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. — Graças a Zeus, vocês estão aqui! Por favor, me digam que vocês estão indo encontrar a Gabs! — disse ela, esperançosa.

Fernanda e Carmela eram amigas de Gabs. Jess também as conhecia, e sabia que as duas de vez em quando iam ao mesmo shopping que Gabs deveria estar. Então torceu com todas as suas forças para que elas soubessem onde a amiga estava, e que pudessem ajudá-la a encontrá-la logo.

— Sim, nós estamos indo pro Santa Cruz. — respondeu Fernanda.

— Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? A Gabs disse que você ia embora hoje de manhã. — disse Carmela, confusa.

— É uma longa e complicada história. Mas eu realmente preciso que vocês me ajudem a encontrar a Gabs, e isso é tipo, questão de vida ou morte! — pediu Jess.

— Tudo bem, só fica calma. — murmurou Fernanda. — Ela nos mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que ela ia estar aqui…

— Aqui? Ela ta aqui? — perguntou Jess, olhando em volta.

— Ela já deve estar chegando, Jess, não se preocupe. — falou Carmela, tentando tranqüilizar a outra.

— Não é ela, lá?

Imediatamente Jess virou-se na direção em que Fernanda estava apontando. Uma garota de cabelos claros, usando um sobretudo bege, as mãos nos bolsos, caminhava despreocupadamente até elas.

— Gabs! — gritou Jess, fazendo a garota levantar os olhos confusos para o grupo que estava a alguns passos de distância dela.

— Jess? — Gabs se aproximou, mais confusa com toda a situação do que as outras duas amigas. — Porque você ainda está aqui? E por que você está _aqui_? O que aconteceu?

— Eu explico tudo no caminho, mas nós precisamos sair daqui agora! — falou Jess. — Precisamos ir para o aeroporto. Alguém sabe como chegar lá?

— Por quê? O que aconteceu? Você perdeu o seu vôo? É isso? — insistiu Gabs.

— Ah! Ta legal! — gritou Jess, irritada, rendendo-se. — Eu não sei se você já explicou o que aconteceu para a Fê e para a Cacau, mas se não falou nada, vai ter que contar agora. Mas a questão é que se a gente não chegar no aeroporto agora mesmo, você nunca mais vai ver o Jensen, você entendeu? Gabs? — Jess estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto da amiga, fazendo-a despertar de uma transe repentina. — Você ouviu o que eu disse?

— Jess, eu não…

— Mas eu achei que os atores da série já tinham ido embora… — murmurou Fernanda, confusa.

— Eles foram. — respondeu Jess, sem deixar de encarar os olhos verdes de Gabs. — Mas o Jensen voltou, e ele está muito mal. E é por isso que nós temos que ir até lá, e impedir ele de ir embora, de novo.

— Mal? Como assim? — perguntou Cacau, já sem entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo ali.

— Jess, eu não sei…

— Gabs! Me escuta! Eu to te implorando pra confiar em mim. Por favor, a gente tem que ir encontrar ele. E você vai entender depois que eu te disser exatamente o que aconteceu hoje. Eu só preciso que você tome essa decisão agora, antes que seja tarde demais.

— E se já for tarde demais. E se…

— Gabs, por favor. Por favor, escuta essa voz dentro da sua cabeça, que ta gritando pra você ir encontrar ele o mais rápido possível. Não ignora isso, Gabs. Não ignora esse sentimento.

Gabs balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Não tinha como ignorar aquelas vozes. E principalmente não tinha como ignorar aquele sentimento. Ela odiava o fato de ser um livro aberto, de às vezes não conseguir blefar ou esconder o que está sentindo. Mas de alguma forma, ela se sentiu aliviada por ser compreendida. E quando percebeu, já estava chorando de nervosismo. Ela limpou o rosto com as mãos trêmulas, antes de virar-se para o painel de informações do metrô para procurar um jeito mais rápido de chegar ao aeroporto.

* * *

><p><em>I asked her to stay<em>

_But she wouldn't listen_

_She left before I had the chance to say, oh_

O aeroporto estava uma verdadeira confusão. Havia pessoas gritando e repórteres para todos os lados, tão perdidos na multidão quanto as quatro garotas que passavam por ali. A cada passo que dava, correndo na direção do salão de embarque, o coração de Gabs apertava-se cada vez mais. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Jess lhe dissera, sobre Jensen ter ido até ali para vê-la, eles em sua casa, e Jensen indo embora por achar que Gabs o odiava. Sem dúvida alguma ele tinha visto o pôster que ela deixara rasgado no chão. Mas ele tinha que entender, ela estava chateada. Mas _odiá-lo_? Isso era impossível.

Ela olhava em volta, desesperada. E a cada bolinho de repórteres e câmeras que encontrava, ela tentava ver se Jensen estava no meio.

— Gabs! — gritou Jess, chamando a atenção dela. Ela virou-se para ver o que a outra queria e seguiu com os olhos para a direção em que ela estava apontando. Um grande painel iluminado, indicando os próximos vôos e os horários.

— Qual que temos que procurar? — perguntou Cacau, nervosa.

— Texas. — respondeu Jess. — O horário mais próximo de… — ela observou seu relógio de pulso. — Quatro horas da tarde.

— Serve aquele? — murmurou Fernanda, apontando para uma das linhas do painel.

Todas observaram ao mesmo tempo a linha que indicava um vôo sem escalas de São Paulo para Texas, com saída às 16:00h.

— Chegamos tarde demais… — sussurrou Gabs, tentando segurar um nó em sua garganta.

— Não, só chegamos na hora certa! — gritou Jess, segurando o ombro da amiga. — Comece a correr.

— Mas, Jess…

— Gabs! Estamos perdendo tempo!

— Vamos! — gritou Fê, incentivando a amiga também.

_The words that were mend_

_The things that were broken_

_But now its far too late she's gone away_

Gabs concordou, um leve sorriso no rosto._ Que mal teria tentar?_ Só havia duas coisas que poderiam acontecer: Jensen ter ido embora, ou ela conseguir encontrá-lo.

Enquanto ela corria o mais rápido que podia, esbarrando em algumas pessoas, e pulando por cima de várias malas de viagem que atrapalhavam o seu caminho, Gabs tentava pensar em alguma coisa. Mais especificamente no que iria dizer quando o encontrasse. Mas ela não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada! Gabs só conseguia correr, por mais que seus pulmões e suas pernas pedissem para ela parar.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking why does this happen to me_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard_

_Hard to believe that_

A multidão a sua frente estava ficando cada vez mais densa. Isso fez ela pensar que estava na direção certa. Flashes piscavam diante de seus olhos, cegando-a, mas ela só continuava o caminho, sem parar nem por um segundo. As pessoas a xingavam quando ela tentava passar por elas. Mas Gabs não se importava. Mais nada ali importava. Tudo com o que ela se preocupava agora era se livrar daquele emaranhado de gente, encontrar Jensen, e conseguir voltar a respirar.

— Jensen! — gritava ela, enquanto tentava ultrapassar a multidão. — Jensen! — Gabs foi cegada por mais alguns flashes antes de alcançar a última linha de pessoas, que se afastaram, fazendo-a ir para frente rapidamente, sem ter onde se segurar. Ela bateu de frente com alguém, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão. Todos ao redor continuavam a tirar fotos, e aquilo tudo já estava uma tremenda confusão.

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

— Gabs?

Ela abriu os olhos, assustada. Foi quando deparou-se com os olhos verdes que ela estava procurando desde que entrara naquele aeroporto. Jensen estava sentado no chão, assim como ela, apenas observando-a, e igualmente surpreso, só que mais confuso.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e percebeu que ela estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Mas Gabs não parecia muito preocupada com isso. Ela olhou em volta, para toda a multidão que os cercava, todos curiosos, só querendo saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela avistou Jared e Misha, a alguns metros de distância, ambos com um sorriso no rosto.

Tudo bem. Tudo bem… Ela ficaria bem. Ela estava _hiperventilando_? Não, não. Não agora. Gabs tentou se acalmar, mas era inútil. Depois de ter corrido tudo aquilo, ela não conseguia controlar sua respiração, que estava rápida demais. E será que era só ela que estava ouvindo as batidas do seu coração? Porque estavam realmente muito altas… E agora seu corpo todo queimava, de calor, de vergonha, de nervosismo. E agora ela percebeu o quanto estava tremendo. Então lembrou-se de que Jensen estava ali, e que ela precisava dizer alguma coisa, antes que tivesse um colapso ou algo do tipo.

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over_

_And the noises is that she make keep me awake, oh_

_The weight of things that remain unspoken_

_Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Gabs, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. _Como ela conseguia ser tão…?_ Não deveria ser _ele_ quem tinha que fazer essa pergunta?

— O quê? — perguntou Jensen, tão confuso quanto ela.

— É… Por que você veio até aqui? — insistiu Gabs, antes de querer se matar por cada palavra que estava dizendo. Ela realmente deveria ter planejado alguma coisa decente para dizer, já que agora ela não conseguia nem fazer uma pergunta que fizesse sentido.

— Para… Para falar com você… — murmurou Jensen, nervoso.

— Bom… Eu estou bem aqui! — disse Gabs, tentando sorrir, sem muito sucesso.

Ela estava irritada? Jensen já não conseguia entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo. Ele tentou não se preocupar com as pessoas que estavam ao redor deles, ainda tirando fotos, e gritando.

— Me desculpe. — murmurou Jensen. Era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer. Isso fez ele se lembrar de quando eles se conheceram. Quando tudo o que ele sabia fazer era pedir desculpas para ela.

— Não. — respondeu Gabs, tentando parecer o mais controlada possível. Ela ia se matar daqui a pouco, era só uma questão de tempo… Ela só precisava falar mais alguma besteira para tomar coragem e se deitar na pista de descolagem.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking why does this happen to me_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard_

_Hard to believe that_

— Eu não te culpo por estar com raiva. Na verdade… eu mereço… — disse Jensen, arrependido. — Eu não deveria ter desistido…

— Então porque você desistiu?

— Porque pensei estar fazendo o que era certo. — respondeu ele. — Eu achei que seria melhor se não ficássemos juntos.

— Fale por você, Jensen. Isso não foi o melhor pra mim. — murmurou Gabs.

— Mas, Gabs… _Era_ a coisa certa a se fazer. E agora eu percebi que… eu precisava desse tempo, eu precisava saber o que eu queria.

— E você já sabe o que quer? — perguntou ela, tentando não parecer tão esperançosa.

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

— Eu… Eu comprei uma casa, em Texas, e…

— Então a resposta é que você não quer ficar aqui. — disse Gabs, irritada, ainda tentando controlar o nó em sua garganta que insistia em fazê-la chorar. Ela estava errada sobre ir até ali. Ela nunca deveria ter corrido atrás dele. Pois só agora ela viu que ela sairia dali muito pior do que da última vez em que ele a deixara.

— Eu posso terminar?

— Ah, me desculpe… É que eu já me acostumei a deduzir coisas sobre você. Já que você vai embora sem dar explicações, eu comecei a imaginar minhas próprias respostas.

— Gabs, isso não é justo…

— Justo? Você quer saber o que não é justo Jensen? Não é justo você dizer que me ama e depois desaparecer da face da terra! Não é justo você ser tudo pra mim, e depois sumir, e me deixando maluca, pensando se tudo foi mesmo real, ou se foi só mais um dos meus sonhos.

_Of all the things I felt I've never really showed_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

_Should not ever let you go oh oh oh_

— Gabs, por favor… Eu não quero discutir, ou tentar te convencer de nada. Eu não tenho mais esse direito de… te fazer mudar os seus planos por minha causa. Então… Eu sei que acabou, eu sei disso! Mas eu não suporto a idéia de saber que você vai continuar me odiando…

— Odiar você? — murmurou ela, com uma leve risada. — A única pessoa que eu odeio agora sou eu mesma, Jensen. Por achar que nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Por acreditar em um sonho. Por achar que… finalmente, as coisas poderiam dar certo pra mim. Mas eu nunca conseguiria odiar você.

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

— Essa… essa casa que eu comprei… — Jensen tentou se acalmar. Ele respirou fundo e percebeu que não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo em torno deles. Ele agora só conseguia ver a garota a sua frente, o rosto vermelho, os lábios entreabertos, e os olhos molhados. — Eu voltei aqui porque eu queria te levar comigo. Eu queria viver com você. E eu estava tão assustado, que… quando eu pensei que você me odiava, eu só quis ir embora… Eu tive outra chance de te deixar ser feliz sem todas essas complicações. Então, eu fugi… de novo.

— Você é um idiota, Jensen. — murmurou Gabs, afastando as lágrimas do seu rosto com a manga do casaco.

— O quê?

— Você não pode sair por aí decidindo tudo pelo outros e querendo consertar a vida de todo mundo. E eu acho que eu sou crescida o suficiente para saber o que eu preciso para ser feliz…

— Eu sinto muito. — murmurou ele, com um meio sorriso, antes de se aproximar mais dela. — Mas você sabe que eu não penso direito quando estou perto de você.

— Então acho que eu sou um perigo pra você…

— De certo modo sim. — respondeu ele, ainda sorrindo, antes de segurar o rosto dela, que já estava completamente corado agora.

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you…_

— Tem muitas pessoas aqui, e muitas câmeras também. — disse Gabs, nervosa. Ele estava próximo demais, ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. E surpreendeu-se que ficar perto dele ainda conseguia fazer ela parar de pensar e respirar.

— Então eles vão apreciar uma bela cena. — respondeu Jensen, fazendo-a voltar a tremer. — Me desculpe, por tudo.

— Eu já disse que não. — falou Gabs, tendo que se segurar no ombro de Jensen, para não cair para trás quando ele se aproximou mais.

— Gabs, eu não posso ir embora sem você. Então você vai ter que me perdoar…

— Eu não posso ir embora com você, Jensen. Você enlouqueceu?

— Hey, eu sei o que é melhor pra você, lembra? — brincou ele.

— Você é um idiota mesmo…

— Eu também te amo, Gabs. — murmurou ele, antes de puxá-la para mais perto. Jensen segurou-a pela cintura e aproximou o rosto do dela, e quando eles se beijaram, uma chuva de flashes iluminou o salão do aeroporto, e eles ouviram gritos e aplausos, fazendo com que Jensen e Gabs se separassem por alguns segundos, para observar a multidão animada, antes de sorrirem e voltarem a se beijar.

_And I won't go home without you..._

_I won't go home without you..._


	20. The fairytale

Notas iniciais do capítulo:

Música:_ She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5_

* * *

><p><em>Beauty queen of only eighteen, she<em>

_had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she_

_always belonged to someone else_

Aquele foi um ano difícil para Gabs. Mas além de complicado, foi também o ano mais especial de sua vida. Uma pena que ela não tenha ficado com Jensen, como gostaria. Mas isso já era mais do que previsto…

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow, I want more_

Ter que conviver com a imprensa o tempo todo foi difícil, mas talvez o pior de tudo tenha sido a sua família. Principalmente sua mãe, que custou a aceitar o que acontecera, o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela sabia que não ia ser nada fácil.

Ela teve que encerrar aquele ano como uma filha e aluna exemplar, para compensar. Mas não foi tão custoso assim, afinal, ela realmente mudara. Gabs estava orgulhosa de si mesma por isso. E estava muito feliz também.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

E só foi pensar na escola que seus pensamentos se voltaram para o seu grupo de amigos. Amigos dos quais ela nunca mais iria esquecer. Principalmente aqueles que a apoiaram. Começando por Fê e Cacau, que estavam com ela naquela tarde de Julho, em um aeroporto, ajudando-a a cometer uma das maiores loucuras de sua vida.

Cacau, com seus cabelos castanhos compridos e cacheados, que ficavam armados quando ela andava pra lá e pra cá. E aqueles olhos escuros, que eram sempre tão compreensíveis. Ela sempre queria ajudar a todos… Era uma ótima amiga.

Fernanda, aquele anjinho loiro e sorridente. Era impossível esquecer o sorriso dela, era tão fofo, simples e ao mesmo tempo cintilante. E às vezes aquela risada alta dela, que contagiava todo mundo. E seus olhos muito azuis e suas bochechas rosadas que davam uma vontade de apertar e morder.

Foi complicado fazer o resto de seus amigos entenderem o que tinha acontecido. Mas ela ainda conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente da mistura de incredulidade, surpresa e felicidade no rosto de sua melhor amiga, Amanda. E só de pensar nela, Gabs tinha vontade de correr para abraçá-la, um abraço demorado, e bem apertado, sem dúvida. Amanda era adorável, sorridente, engraçada, e sempre fazia os piores dias de Gabs se tornarem, como num passe de mágica, os melhores.

E não tinha como relembrar daquele mês sem pensar em Jéssica. Aquela garota cruzou o país para conhecer Gabs pessoalmente e ir com ela para a convenção, e tudo o que Gabs fez foi sumir e deixá-la preocupada. Mas tudo foi esclarecido mais tarde. E se não fosse por Jess, Gabs não teria nem chegado àquele aeroporto para encontrar Jensen. Elas ainda continuaram se falando depois que Jess voltou para casa. E as últimas boas notícias que teve, foi de que a amiga tinha terminado a faculdade de medicina e estava de malas prontas para ir para os Estados Unidos, como ela sempre sonhou. As duas ainda teriam que tomar aquele café na Starbucks que Jess prometera, se um dia ela fosse morar lá.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved…_

E, naquela época, talvez Gabs realmente duvidasse que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Era difícil de acreditar. Mas agora, por mais irreal que fosse, ela não precisaria se esforçar muito para encontrar Jess e tomar o tal café.

Não que as coisas tivessem ficado muito mais fáceis agora na vida dela. Pelo contrário. Todos os problemas haviam se multiplicado. E por mais que tudo estivesse complicado, ainda assim, Gabs continuava com aquele leve sorriso no rosto.

Afinal, quais são as chances que você tem de viver um conto de fadas?

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_— Eu era um verdadeiro idiota naquele tempo, e estava lutando contra o amor que sentia por você. Eu sou mais maduro agora…_

_— Acho que também eu era muito nova para casar._

_— Eu adoro você. Gosto mais de você agora. Pense em todo o tempo que nós temos a nossa frente, ma belle._

_— Faça amor comigo agora, louca e apaixonadamente. — ela sussurrou._

_— Vadia… — ele murmurou, cheio de desejo, e a carregou nos braços até a cama da suíte do avião, mal conseguindo andar de tanto rir._

Gabs abriu os olhos, e controlou uma forte risada que provavelmente acordaria todos dentro do avião. Ela viu a expressão confusa no rosto do homem ao seu lado, os olhos verdes brilhantes, e uma expressão engraçada, como se estivesse prestes a rir também.

— Ele chamou ela de vadia? — murmurou Gabs, incrédula.

— Por que nós compramos isso mesmo? — perguntou Jensen, fechando o pequeno livro e largando-o na mesa a sua frente.

— Achamos a capa interessante. — lembrou ela, com um leve sorriso. — E precisávamos de alguma coisa para nos ocupar durante a viagem.

— Eu não acho que estivesse precisando de algo para me ocupar durante o vôo. — murmurou Jensen, dando de ombros.

— Então porque você leu o livro em menos de uma hora? — riu Gabs.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

— É que há alguns segundos atrás, eu era um verdadeiro idiota, estava lutando contra o amor que sentia por você, então comprei um romance brega para me entreter… — brincou ele, com uma falsa atuação carregada de drama. — Sou mais…

— Maduro. — sussurrou Gabs, ainda rindo.

— Sou mais maduro agora. — disse Jensen, os olhos distantes.

— Acho que eu era muito jovem também, para pegar um avião e ir para o Texas com você. — disse Gabs, entrando na brincadeira.

— Isso não faz muito sentido. — interrompeu Jensen, confuso. — Você ficou mais velha dentro de uma hora? — riu ele.

— Sim. E Você ficou mais maduro depois de ler um livro. Então… E você deveria dizer que me adora.

— Ah, sim… — concordou ele, parando de rir e voltando-se para as falas do livro. — Eu adoro você. Pense em todo o tempo que nós teremos pela frente, minha bela.

— Jensen… — chamou Gabs, sedutoramente, jogando os cabelos compridos para um lado e inclinando-se na poltrona para se aproximar do rosto dele. — Faça amor comigo agora. — sussurrou ela, antes de começar a rir da expressão no rosto dele.

— Eu…

— Não, me chame de outra coisa.

— Eu não ia te chamar de nada. Só ia perguntar se… eu deveria te carregar até a cama da suíte do avião agora.

— Não tem uma suíte no avião. — lembrou Gabs.

— Que pena… — murmurou Jensen, antes de colocar uma das mãos por trás dos cabelos dela e trazer o seu rosto para mais perto, admirando aquele leve sorriso, antes de cobri-lo com um beijo.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain…_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved…_


End file.
